


Killer Romance

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>серия коротких историй о приключениях бывшего наемного убийцы Дженсена и босса мафии Джареда</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Немного запутанная история

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Killer Romance - the Complete Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914241) by [Saone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/pseuds/Saone). 



Джаред уже почти заканчивает принимать доклады от своих подручных, когда в кабинет врывается Чад, сжимая в руке тонкую папку.

Джаред вопросительно поднимает брови. Чаду дозволяется намного больше, чем любому другому члену организации, учитывая, что он не только правая рука Джареда, но и лучший друг, но все равно - существует ведь определенный протокол, которого нужно придерживаться.

\- А стучать тебя не научили, Мюррей? 

\- Джей… - в тоне Чада нет и намека на веселье или насмешку. На самом деле, Джаред не видел своего помощника таким серьезным с тех пор, как Вентимилья со своей новой командой пытались наехать на их «экспортный» бизнес.

У Джареда неприятно холодеет в груди. Если Чад так выглядит, значит, новости могут быть только плохими. Очень, очень плохими. Джаред вздыхает, представляя, как его планы на сегодняшний день – лениво наблюдать за своим бойфрендом, красующимся в шезлонге у бассейна – медленно, но верно превращаются в дым.

\- Что случилось? – Джаред берет себя в руки.

Чад мотает головой.

\- Я просто… парень мне никогда не нравился, но я и подумать не мог, что он стукач.

Вот дерьмо. Джаред сжимает зубы. Это даже хуже, чем возможная попытка захвата бизнеса. Чад нашел среди них предателя. Теперь Джареду придется немного… замарать руки.

В коридоре раздается звук шагов, и через минуту в кабинете появляются Джефф Морган, глава службы безопасности, и два его человека, Шорт и Эванс. Хотя все внимание Джареда привлекают не они, а тот, кто находится между ними.

Дженсен идет босиком. На нем только непристойные зеленые плавки, расстегнутая легкая белая рубашка и выражение очаровательного смущения на красивом лице. Он чуть наклоняет голову и вопросительно смотрит на Джареда.

\- Джей?

Джаред подавляет желание пожать плечами. Он пока не уверен, что происходит, но точно знает, что день с каждой минутой становится все интересней.  
Чад злобно ухмыляется Дженсену и хлопает папку на стол. 

\- Этот ублюдок встречался с федералами.

Намного интересней. И возможно, суматошнее. Джаред быстро оглядывает мужчин, которые совсем недавно, кажется, отлично ладили. Чад, конечно, в ярости. Морган спокоен и холоден, но Джаред видит, как у того дергаются пальцы на правой руке. Шорт и Эванс пока держатся, но явно чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке. Дженсен просто озадачен происходящим.

\- Я не уверен, что… - голова Дженсена дергается от нанесенной Чадом пощечины.

\- Чад! – Джаред сам не понимает, когда успел выскочить из-за стола и встать перед Чадом. 

\- Грязным предателям не позволено открывать рот, - рявкает Чад. – Все у тебя на столе, Джаред. Даты, время, фотографии. Похоже, твой парень последние несколько недель довольно регулярно встречался с неким специальным агентом Коллинзом. 

Джаред быстро просматривает содержимое папки. Улики внутри кажутся вполне убедительными. Он снова смотрит на Дженсена. У того на щеке проступил красный след от удара, и он уже не прикидывается ничего не понимающим. Но при этом, он не сердит, не испуган. Просто… спокоен.

Джареду понятно, что нужно разруливать ситуацию, и быстро, но как? 

\- Чад…

\- О, и это еще не самое поганое, - с усмешкой перебивает его Чад. – Нет, самое поганое в том, что во время последних двух встреч они снимали номер в гостинице, - Чад подходит к Дженсену ближе. – Я не понимаю. С тех пор, как ты появился в этом доме, от тебя никто ничего не хотел. Ты трахался с парнем только для того, чтобы поглубже провернуть нож, который всадил Джареду в спину? Или я все это время был прав на твой счет, и глубоко внутри ты просто дешевая шлюха?

А вот это явно было ошибкой.

Джаред не успевает даже уследить за движениями Дженсена. За время, что у Джареда уходит на то, чтобы пару раз моргнуть, мысленно сформулировать предложение и открыть рот, чтобы его произнести, Шорт и Эванс оказываются лежащими на полу, а Морган, хоть и остается на ногах, но сгибается пополам от боли. Дженсен же стоит прямо, развернув плечи, а в правой руке держит пистолет, направленный прямо между удивленных глаз Чада. 

\- Какого… - бормочет Чад. – Кто-нибудь, пристрелите его!

\- Трудновато будет, - хрипит Джефф, - раз уж это мой пистолет он держит.

Джаред чуть откидывается назад и опирается на стол.

\- Джен, дорогой?

\- Да, _солнышко_?

Джаред морщится.

\- Я полагаю, будет чересчур – просить тебя не разводить бардак в моем офисе?

\- Он устроил за мной слежку, - отвечает Дженсен. – Он устроил слежку, и он готов был позволить Джеффу убить меня, а потом приказать Крису и Коламбусу разрезать меня на маленькие кусочки и выбросить их в океан, - несмотря на заметное в его голосе раздражение, Дженсен не сводит решительного взгляда со своей цели. – Я куплю тебе новый ковер.

\- Чад мой ближайший помощник.

\- Он идиот.

\- Он мой друг.

\- Он идиот.

\- Он мне предан, - настаивает Джаред. – Ну ладно, согласен, он повел себя как полный кретин, но ведь это ради благой цели, он просто защищал меня и мои интересы.  
Дженсен хмыкает и опускает пистолет.

\- Господи Иисусе. И когда я успел стать таким подкаблучником?

\- Наверное, в то же время, когда решил уйти в отставку вместо того, чтобы убивать меня? – усмехается Джаред.

\- Да, да, - Дженсен хмуро оглядывает устроенную им бойню. Джефф стоит уже почти прямо, хотя видно, что дается ему это с трудом. Эванс и Шорт, оба с окровавленными лицами, только-только начинают приходить в себя. Чад по-прежнему выглядит до смешного шокированным поворотом событий. 

\- Чад, - вздыхает Дженсен, - Ты мне никогда не нравился. Но ты нравишься Джареду, и в последнее время только это удерживало меня от того, чтобы не прирезать тебя как чертову индейку и не выбросить твои останки в пустыне. 

\- Да, и я по-прежнему предпочитаю, чтобы ты этого не делал, - Джаред ежится под хмурым взглядом Дженсена и моментально дает задний ход, - хотя решать тебе.  
Дженсен снова поворачивается к Чаду.

\- Позволь, я тебе кое-что проясню. Если бы я хотел уничтожить эту организацию, я бы не пошел в ФБР, - произносит он. – Я бы просто поубивал вас всех во сне. И если бы я хотел «повернуть нож в спине Джареда», я сделал бы это в нашу самую первую с ним встречу. И я бы использовал настоящий нож. И мне бы заплатили за это чертову кучу денег. Ты меня понял?

Чад с трудом сглатывает.

\- А как же Коллинз?

\- Господи, Мюррей, - шипит Джефф, - может, заткнешься уже?

\- Вообще-то меня это тоже немного интересует, - вмешивается Джаред. И тут же виновато жмет плечами, когда Дженсен кидает на него убийственный взгляд.

\- У тебя какие-то проблемы с доверием? – Дженсен произносит это веселым дразнящим тоном, под которым явно чувствуется предупреждение.

\- Конечно, нет. Но хотелось бы знать, что за мысли бродят в твоей хитрющей голове.

Дженсен ухмыляется, и Джаред наконец-то позволяет себе немного расслабиться. 

\- Коллинз подошел ко мне несколько недель назад, хотел, чтобы я начал на него работать. Я его приветил, выслушал и кое-что обнаружил.

\- Например?

\- Например, что крыша у него ушла в свободное плаванье, - усмехается Дженсен. – А еще то, что он немного… разочарован нынешним положением вещей.

Джареду очень хорошо знакомо это довольное выражение на лице Дженсена.

\- Думаешь, сможешь его завербовать?

\- Уверен, - отвечает Дженсен. – А если нет… ты ведь знаешь, что я всегда убираю за собой.

\- А отель? – опять встревает Чад, отчего все остальные в комнате стонут. – Что? Отлично, я понял, что ты что-то вроде наемного убийцы и можешь прикончить меня одним мизинцем, но если ты решил развлечься на стороне, мы должны это обсудить. 

\- Твою мать, - бормочет Эванс себе под нос, - вот хрена с два теперь я его буду от пуль загораживать.

\- Вот видишь, - говорит Джаред, показывая на Чада и не обращая внимания на недовольных охранников, - он мне предан. Ты не можешь его убить, он как…

\- Питбуль, - влезает Чад.

\- Болонка, - поправляет Дженсен и ухмыляется, наблюдая, как Чад изо всех сил старается казаться выше ростом. – А что касается отеля, то там отличный спа-салон, а Мише нравятся обертывания с морскими водорослями. Да я и сам к ним стал неравнодушен, – Дженсен оглядывается на Джареда. – Кстати, я за все платил твоей кредиткой.

\- Я и не сомневался, - отвечает Джаред. – Но ты ведь был осторожен?

Дженсен только смеется.

\- Ох, Джаред, ты нечто, - в мгновение ока он оказывается рядом со своим парнем, и чуть ли не обматывается вокруг него. Они целуются, сильно, влажно, но прежде чем Джаред готов его отпустить, Дженсен сам от него отстраняется, легонько укусив напоследок за нижнюю губу. И столько страсти и искушения в его сияющих зеленых глазах, что Джареда просто накрывает жаркой волной возбуждения.

\- Все вон, - произносит он хрипло, одновременно крепко хватая Дженсена за задницу, - сейчас же.

Вопли возмущения Чада резко обрывает рука Джеффа, крепко сжимающая его горло. 

\- Ясно, босс, - говорит Джефф. – И я прослежу, чтобы вас никто не беспокоил, - он окидывает Джареда и Дженсена последним долгим взглядом, а потом выходит вслед за Шортом и Эвансом, волоча за собой Чада. 

Когда дверь за ними закрывается, Джаред длинно выдыхает.

\- Думаешь, от него будут неприятности?

\- От Джеффа? – Дженсен на мгновение задумывается. – Мне придется с ним поговорить. Убедиться, что он понимает - я не претендую на его должность. И конечно, до него только что дошло, что каждый раз, когда он со мной заигрывал, он рисковал своей жизнью.

\- Думал, что дразнит котенка, а на самом деле искушал тигра, - Джаред замечает озорной блеск в глазах Дженсена. – Собираешься поиграть с ним, а?

\- Немного, - признается Дженсен. – Хотя сначала я собираюсь поиграть с тобой. 

Дженсен толкает Джареда на стол и сам забирается сверху, а Джаред вдруг вспоминает, как его мама говорила ему в детстве, что преступная жизнь до добра не доведет. Много она понимала.


	2. Вторая немного запутанная история

Джефф знает, что когда дело касается Дженсена, он ступает на очень тонкий лед. Все его подчиненные из службы безопасности снова и снова предупреждали: рано или поздно баловство с собственностью Джареда – даже если это просто поддразнивание и легкие прикосновения – кончится тем, то ему надерут задницу. Если ему повезет. И если Джаред будет в хорошем настроении.

Джефф даже не знает, зачем он это делал. Ему нравятся женщины, а если бы ему вдруг захотелось симпатичного мальчика с упругой попкой, то Эванс явно был бы более безопасным вариантом, чем Дженсен. Но Джефф никогда не выбирал безопасные варианты. И теперь где-то в голове бродит мысль - не этим ли и привлек его Дженсен? Может быть, Джефф всегда подозревал, что за этими зелеными глазами прячется что-то смертоносное.

А может, он просто полон дерьма и не хочет признавать, что и его, и всех остальных просто развели как последних лохов.

\- Дженсен? – Идрис сидит рядом с Оскаром на длинном диване в офисе Джеффа, и они оба в шоке разглядывают своих коллег. – Дженсен. Парень, который девяносто процентов времени проводит, изображая из себя красивую декорацию или подставляя свой зад? Этот Дженсен? Вы уверены?

Крис хмыкает и тут же прикрывает рукой сломанный нос.

\- Ой. Да, Идрис, мы абсолютно уверены. В одну минуту я думаю, как мне не хочется кончать его, потому что парень мне действительно нравится, а в следующую – его кулак влетает мне в физиономию, - он откидывается в кресле. – Это было охренительно нереально.

Коламбус кивает и смотрит на Джеффа заплывшими глазами.

\- Ты знал?

Во внезапном взрыве хохота Джеффа нет ни капли юмора.

\- Нет. Даже не представлял. 

А вот Джаред знал, и Джефф думает, что еще, по мнению их работодателя, им «не нужно знать». 

– Поверь мне, если бы я догадывался, на что он способен, я бы… - убедился бы, что вся его команда готова к уничтожению? Позволил бы сначала Оскару выстрелить в Дженсена дротиком с транквилизатором? Натянул бы леску вдоль верхней ступеньки лестницы и молился, чтобы им повезло? – К черту. Я мог бы заказать его кому-нибудь на стороне. Например, Нильсену, позволил бы его команде позаботиться обо всем, - эти парни ему никогда не нравились.

\- И что теперь, босс? – спрашивает Оскар.

Джеффу удается спрятать гримасу, когда его подчиненные как один поворачиваются к нему, ожидая указаний. Хороший вопрос. Он сам его себе задает с тех пор, как выпроводил Мюррея из офиса Джареда. 

\- Короткий ответ? Ничего, - он дергает плечами. – Дженсен… нам неизвестен, но он не стукач. Он предан Джареду, а это значит, что он не опасен, и значит, он не наша проблема.

Идрис смотрит на него тяжелым понимающим взглядом. 

\- Ты сам-то в это веришь? Все это время у нас под носом прятался чертов наемный убийца, а ты считаешь, что это не наша проблема?

\- А я согласен с Джеффом, - говорит Крис. – Да, у Дженсена такое же грязное прошлое, как и у всех нас. И что с того? Мы моргнуть не успели, как он нас троих вывел из строя, но ведь он нас не убил. Он знал, что мы собирались с ним сделать, и все равно сдержался.

\- Он же сказал, что ушел в отставку, так? – Коламбус посмотрел на Джеффа, который кивнул в знак согласия. – И, между прочим, если бы он хотел нас уничтожить, у него была на это куча возможностей. 

\- Мне это не нравится, - упрямится Идрис, - ничуточки не нравится. И если он только попробует ко мне сунуться, то очень быстро познакомится с моими лезвиями.  
Джефф открывает было рот, но серьезно, что он может сказать? Пожалуйста, не начинайте ничего, потому что я не уверен, что вы победите? 

Он пытается придумать оптимальный способ, как бы уберечь Идриса живым и здоровым и не испортить при этом его репутацию «плохого парня», когда раздается стук в дверь, и Джефф совершенно уверен, что знает, кто стоит с той стороны.

\- Войдите.

Дверь открывается и, да, это Дженсен. Улыбка у него немного натянутая, но выражение лица совсем не похоже на то, что было при общении с Мюрреем, и поэтому Джефф немного ослабляет хватку на рукоятке спрятанного под столом пистолета.

\- По какой-то странной причине у меня ужасно горят уши, - говорит Дженсен. – Вы случайно не знаете, почему, а?

Джефф гордится своими людьми – ни один из них не опускает глаза и даже не вздрагивает. Морщится Дженсен, когда видит Криса и Коламбуса и их побитые физиономии.

\- Господи, - произносит он. – Прошу прощения.

\- А, - отмахивается Крис, - я собирался тебе язык отрезать. Думаю, вполне честно, что ты мне нос сломал, - улыбка у него выходит жутковатая, а у Дженсена в ответ – немного расстроенная.

Инстинкты Джеффа вопят, что этих двоих лучше держать подальше друг от друга. Он откашливается.

\- Чем обязаны визиту?

Дженсен облокачивается о косяк.

\- Просто хотел убедиться, что все нормально. У вас все хорошо, Джефф?

Джефф откидывается в кресле.

\- Не знаю. Хорошо?

Дженсен смеется.

\- Ну ты и упертый. У меня к тебе претензий нет. Ни к одному из вас. Вы охраняете Джея, - он осматривает комнату, задерживаясь взглядом на каждом из присутствующих.  
Идрис чуть наклоняется, и его рука ныряет меж диванных подушек, где, как хорошо известно Джеффу, у него запрятан как минимум один нож.

\- А что если в процессе охраны Джареда у нас возникнут проблемы с тобой?

Дженсен наклоняет голову. Вот сейчас начнутся проблемы.

\- Как я уже сказал Чаду, - отвечает Дженсен, - если бы я собирался убить Джареда, я сделал бы это тогда, когда мне платили. Я не люблю затягивать дела надолго и не получаю удовольствия от игры с жертвой, - он мельком смотрит на Джеффа. – Большого.

Крис резко хлопает в ладоши. 

\- Меня это устраивает, - говорит он. – А теперь я проголодался, и ты точно угощаешь нас двоих ужином всю следующую вечность, - он показывает на себя и Коламбуса. – Так?

\- О да, - соглашается Коламбус, к которому явно вернулось его обычное хорошее настроение, и встает. 

\- Эй, а как насчет «я собирался вырезать тебе язык, мы квиты»? – обиженно спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Пфф. Конечно мы квиты. Но ты своими действиями минимум на три недели лишил мир возможности наслаждаться моей восхитительной внешностью. А за это надо расплачиваться, друг мой.

\- Думаю, немного хорошей кармы мне не помешает, - кривится Дженсен.

\- Отлично. Парни?

Оскар смотрит на Джеффа, на Идриса, потом пожимает плечами и встает. Идрис с Джеффом остаются сидеть. 

\- Вы, детишки, идите, - говорит Джефф, - но Дженсен, еще ничего не кончилось. Во время нашего следующего разговора я хочу узнать все. И я имею в виду, абсолютно все. Понятно?

Дженсен минуту раздумывает.

\- Спроси Джея. Это не только моя история, но и его. И если у него будет хорошее настроение, он, может, даже расскажет ее на разные голоса, - и на этом чертов бывший убийца ему подмигивает.

Джефф смотрит, как четверо мужчин покидают комнату.

\- Я рад, что Эванс нашел себе нового друга, - фыркает Идрис.

\- Не торопись ругать Криса, - успокаивает его Джефф, - ты ведь знаешь, что его энтузиазм был настоящим только наполовину, - держи друзей близко… Надо будет ему поговорить с парнем. Убедиться, что он не собирается наделать всяких глупостей, например, привязаться к Дженсену по-настоящему. Ну, по крайней мере, с ним Оскар и Коламбус, да и Дженсен, кажется, не слишком рвался убивать.

\- Точно, - говорит Идрис. – А что насчет тебя?

\- А что я?

\- Думаешь теперь, когда он больше не прячется, он спустит тебе все твои намеки? Что ты ему там сказал, когда он спросил про безопасность Джареда во время поездки в Боливию? _Не забивай свою хорошенькую головку, дорогуша?_

Джефф кривится. Господи. И это был один из его еще более-менее сдержанных комментариев.

\- Вот так однажды утром проснешься, и обнаружишь, что тебе отрезали какой-нибудь жизненно важный орган, - добавляет Идрис. – А я буду до конца твоей бесчленной жизни говорить «Я же тебя предупреждал». Потому что я твой друг.

\- Здорово.

\- Хотя я говорю серьезно, и тебе советую, - Идрис для пущей убедительности жестикулирует одним из своих ножей. – Теперь все по-другому. И мы пожалеем, что не позаботились обо всем, когда был шанс.

\- Не забывай, Джаред его любит, - говорит Джефф. – Убьешь Дженсена, будь готов к тому, что придется всю жизнь оглядываться через плечо, потому что он тебя найдет, - и они оба прекрасно знали, какую резню способен устроить Джаред. – Господи, до меня только что дошло, что Падалеки в этих отношениях, возможно, самый вменяемый…

От этой мысли обоим стало немного неуютно…

Идрис ничего не говорит, но Джефф видит, как крутятся шестеренки у него в голове. Где-то внутри его начинает грызть какое-то неприятное чувство, и Джефф размышляет, будет ли он выглядеть слабаком, если попросит отпуск.


	3. Лучше шоколада

Джаред, может быть, и закоренелый преступник, но это не означает, что в нем нет и светлой стороны. Фактически, если его хорошенько поскрести, то окажется, что под закаленной броней скрывается огромный щенок. С сомнительной этикой и моралью. И бешенством. Но все равно щенок.

А еще он романтик. Еще до того, как он встретил и полюбил Дженсена, Джаред находил себе компаньонов через эскорт-сервис, бывший частью его империи – шлюхи Майка были не только хорошо обучены, но и проходили строгий отбор. Это было намного проще, чем с кем-то знакомиться. Но того, кто в тот момент делил с ним постель, он всегда щедро осыпал подарками, большими и маленькими, и всегда выбранными с вниманием. И если эти подарки как-то облегчали то ощущение пустоты, что в итоге возникало от таких отношений без любви… ну, это никого, кроме него, не касалось.

Единственное, что ощущал Джаред после секса с Дженсеном – полнейшее удовлетворение, и все равно у него вошло в привычку заваливать Дженсена подарками. Поначалу. Выяснилось, что эти постоянные знаки любви заставляли Дженсена чувствовать себя не любимым, а содержанцем. 

\- Ты не обязан покупать мне часы за десять тысяч, Джей, - сказал он однажды ночью, положив очередную коробочку на укрытые простыней колени. – Я и так в твоей постели.

Джаред нахмурился.

\- Но ты их хотел. Ты сказал, они тебе нравятся.

\- Да, они мне понравились, но это совсем не значит, что ты обязан тут же пойти и выбросить десять штук, чтобы купить их для меня. Я собирался сам это сделать, - Дженсен хитро прищурился. – Моя предыдущая профессия, если ты не в курсе, приносила неплохой доход.

Джаред с трудом сглотнул. Он в курсе. Особенно учитывая то, что он был очередным источником пополнения банковского счета Дженсена.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

\- Я счастлив. Меня делаешь счастливым ты, - он отложил часы на тумбочку и повернулся, наваливаясь на Джареда. – Давай так: ты будешь дарить мне подарки только на праздники, а взамен я тебя не свяжу и не повыдергиваю ногти.

Джаред уверен, что он шутит. Почти уверен.

\- На праздники и годовщины.

\- Ладно.

\- И еще по особым случаям.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я достал плоскогубцы?

В конце концов, Дженсен достал плоскогубцы, но смертельное сочетание огромных умоляющих глаз и крышесносный отсос не только сберегли ногти Джареда в неприкосновенности, но еще и пункт об «особых случаях» помогли сохранить. Джаред считает это победой.

А теперь опять настало время одного из любимых праздников Джареда. Это был День святого Валентина, и надо признать, в этом году Джаред расстарался. Всю предыдущую неделю дом был просто завален красными розами и розовыми гвоздиками. На завтрак подавались оладьи в форме сердечек. Десертом на ночь была клубника в шоколаде и шампанское. Перила всех лестниц были обмотаны розовыми ленточками, а белой блестящей органзой драпировалось все, что достаточно долго простояло на одном месте, включая того немого мужика из команды Джеффа, который никогда не снимал шляпу. В общем, складывалось впечатление, что на особняк Падалеки стошнило Купидона.

Джаред знает, что единственная причина, по которой ему сходила с рук эта липкая и розовая демонстрация праздника, заключалась в том, что он все еще приходил в себя после ранения в ногу. А Дженсен, у которого порог терпимости к таким вещам был намного ниже, чем у всех остальных, последние несколько дней пропадал «на задании».

Джаред не спрашивал, на каком, хотя ему очень, очень хотелось.

Джаред хромает в свой офис, не в первый раз раздумывая, как далеко он может зайти, играя на симпатии и чувстве вины – например, заставить всех в обязательном порядке дарить друг другу валентинки, только чтобы увидеть выражение на лице Джеффа. Но все мысли уходят на задний план, и он резко останавливается при виде развернувшейся перед ним картины. 

В центре стола стоит средних размеров коробка с блестящим розовым бантом на крышке, за столом, развалившись в кресле, сидит Дженсен, и на лице его играет мягкая, но довольно нехорошая усмешка.

\- Привет, Джей, - говорит он, встает с кресла и крепко обнимает Джареда.

И Джаред, может, и утыкается лицом Дженсену в шею, но нисколечко к нему не липнет. Ну ладно, может быть чуть-чуть…

\- Я скучал, - говорит Джаред. Он чуть откидывается назад, не отпуская Дженсена. – Где ты был?

Дженсен улыбается смущенно.

\- Доставал тебе подарок, - он выскальзывает из объятий, хватает Джареда за руку и тянет к столу.

Джаред ухмыляется. Волнение Дженсена просто заразительно.

\- Я не могу его открыть. День святого Валентина только через два дня.

\- Поверь мне, - хмыкает Дженсен, - тебе не захочется хранить его два дня. Если только не положишь его в холодильник.

\- Он съедобный?

\- Эмм… технически, да.

Джаред в предвкушении потирает руки, потом открывает крышку. Моргает пару раз.

\- Я просто подумал… - Дженсен выглядит восхитительно сконфуженным, - ну, ты ведь мне каждый год даришь все эти сердечки, поэтому…

\- Твои - всегда с шоколадом внутри, - слабо возражает Джаред. – Кто…

\- Парень, который в тебя стрелял. Прятался в Ларедо, - Дженсен наклоняет голову набок. – Тебе… тебе не нравится?

Джаред закрывает коробку, поворачивается к Дженсену и делает глубокий вдох. Потом притягивает Дженсена ближе и целует его, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю свою любовь и страсть.

\- Я просто без ума. И от тебя я без ума. Люблю тебя.

Дженсен заметно расслабляется.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - следующий поцелуй начинает уже он, и когда они отрываются, наконец, друг от друга, Дженсен кладет голову Джареду на плечо. – Мне показалось или я действительно видел розовые ленточки на перилах?

\- Это была идея Джеффа.

\- Ну конечно.


	4. Исключение

Крис всегда знал, что учитывая выбранную им профессию, скорее всего его смерть будет насильственной и кровавой. Он даже иногда придумывал варианты, как все может закончиться, от самого заурядного – неудачная перестрелка, до охренительного – пожертвовать собой ради спасения жизней его коллег. И полного автобуса сирот. И котят.

Но никогда, ни разу, Крис не представлял, что последним, что он увидит в своей жизни, будет злобное лицо его босса, чья рука сжимала сейчас железной хваткой его горло. Руки Криса в отчаянии хватались за Джареда, а ноги беспомощно дергались в воздухе, потому что, черт возьми, его действительно подняли в воздух.  
Джаред в ярости. Джаред готов убить.

Крис уверен, что слышит крики Коламбуса, Идриса и Джеффа, но между бешеным стуком крови в венах и черными точками, пляшущими перед глазами, все силы уходят только на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании.

А ведь утро так хорошо начиналось. Жуя тыквенный пирожок и перекидываясь шутками с Коламбусом, он пришел в служебный офис на утреннюю встречу. Но вместо обычного улыбающегося Джареда его встретила назревающая буря, которая становилась, кажется, все хуже, чем больше он говорил. Крис поубавил свой природный сарказм и начал отвечать, только когда к нему обращались, но настроения Джареда это нисколько не улучшило. А потом, прямо посреди рассказа Джеффа о последней выходке Дженсена с этим парнем из ФБР, Джаред сорвался, и на Криса налетела двухметровая стокилограммовая гора мышц. 

Какая-то маленькая, и возможно, уже лишенная кислорода часть мозга Криса невероятно рада, что он не обмочил себе штаны, хотя с другой стороны - еще не вечер.

\- Джаред! – голос Дженсена звучит пистолетным выстрелом, прорезаясь сквозь разрастающийся в голове Криса туман. – Какого черта ты делаешь?

Джаред ослабляет хватку, и Крис валится на пол, как марионетка с обрезанными веревочками. Коламбус и Идрис хватают его подмышки и уверенно ставят на ноги. Крису удается поднять голову, но от увиденного он тут же жалеет, что не сдался и не потерял сознание, когда был шанс. 

Джаред и Дженсен стоят лицом друг к другу. Лица Джареда ему не видно, но холодное, с едва сдерживаемой яростью выражение Дженсена будет еще долго видеться в кошмарах – даже Оскар, которого бывший убийца просто очаровал, медленно отходит подальше. Крис не уверен, что происходит, и почему он стал мишенью, но он знает - если эти двое заведутся, ничто, включая особняк, не уцелеет.

\- Уведите его отсюда, - приказывает Дженсен, и коллеги Криса тащат его к выходу.

\- Никуда он не пойдет, - Джаред практически рычит.

Дженсен наклоняет голову.

\- Мы будем драться, Джаред? Из-за этого? – его взгляд перемещается на кого-то за спиной Криса. – Позаботься о нем.

Прежде, чем Джаред успевает что-то сказать, Крис оказывается за дверью, и его быстро ведут к офису Джеффа.

\- Какого хрена ты натворил? – шепчет ему в ухо Коламбус.

Хороший вопрос, думает Крис, идя по коридору, а вслед им несутся крики и звуки бьющегося стекла.

***

\- Ай, - хрипит Крис. – Ай. Ай. Ай, мать твою, ай, проклятье!

\- Жить будет, - Идрис заканчивает ощупывать горло Криса и бросает на него хладнокровный взгляд.

\- Пока, - мрачно добавляет Джефф. – Ну, Эванс, есть какие-нибудь идеи, почему очень-очень плохой человек, на которого мы работаем, только что пытался открутить тебе голову, как пробку с бутылки шампанского? 

Крис осторожно дотрагивается до шеи и морщится.

\- Ни одной, - честно отвечает он.

\- Думай, старик, - встревает Коламбус, - что-то должно быть.

\- Мужики, я ничего не делал, клянусь. Я даже не пытался стащить его конфеты, с тех пор, как в прошлый раз он меня поймал и сломал мне мизинец, - Крис ненавидит жалобные нотки в его голосе, но поделать с этим ничего не может. Он испуган до чертиков.

Джефф смотрит на него в упор, потом кивает.

\- Хорошо. Вот что мы сделаем. Мы с Идрисом устроим отвлекающий маневр, а ты в это время соберешь вещи. Пакуй только самое необходимое, и к черту сантименты, я хочу, чтобы ты был готов свалить через две минуты, ясно? – Крис кивает. – Я спрячу тебя в безопасном месте. Оскар и Коламбус отвезут тебя туда, а потом…

\- Я останусь с ним, - говорит Оскар.

\- Ты не обязан… - Крис проглатывает конец фразы под серьезным взглядом Оскара.

\- Если большой босс жаждет твоей крови, ты с места не сдвинешься, пока кто-нибудь не будет прикрывать тебе спину, - заявляет Оскар. – Entienda?

\- Да. Спасибо, старик.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джефф. – Двинулись.

Крис встает, по-прежнему тяжело опираясь на Коламбуса. Они уже готовы двинуть к выходу, но тут дверь открывается. Все моментально напрягаются, но вместо Джареда в офис входит Дженсен.

Он без всяких предисловий подходит к Крису и начинает изучать его шею. 

\- Иисусе, - произносит он тихо. – Джей серьезно тебя потрепал. Черт, старик, мне так жаль. Этого больше не повторится.

\- Мы увозим его из особняка, - говорит Джефф. – На тебя можно рассчитывать?

\- Конечно. Но в этом нет необходимости, - Дженсен треплет Криса по плечу. – Теперь у тебя все будет хорошо.

\- Почему ты так уверен? - интересуется Крис. – Я думал, у меня и раньше все было хорошо, а потом БАЦ. Я до сих пор не понимаю, что я такого сделал, чтобы спровоцировать эту жажду убийства.

Дженсен морщится и отходит на другую сторону комнаты. 

\- Ты ничего не сделал.

\- Тогда кто сделал? – Джефф вглядывается в бывшего наемника. – Дженсен?

Дженсен смущенно потирает шею и тускло улыбается.

\- Смешная получилась история… Мы с Джеем завтракали, а тут он возьми и скажи случайно, что с нетерпением ждет выхода следующих «Пиратов Карибского моря», и что Джонни Депп на первом месте его «Списка исключений» и…

\- Подожди, - озадаченно спрашивает Оскар, - что за список исключений?

Отвечает ему Коламбус:

\- Это список знаменитостей, с которыми твоя жена или твой партнер позволят тебе переспать, хотя такого никогда не случится. Например, в моем списке на первом месте - Анжелина Джоли.

\- Ааа, - Оскар поворачивается к Дженсену, - И какое это имеет отношение к тому, что Джаред… эмм… свихнулся?

Дженсен краснеет. Натурально, краснеет. 

\- Ну, он начал спрашивать про мой список исключений, вот только забыл упомянуть один малюсенький нюанс – что в списке должны быть только знаменитости.

Какое-то время уходит на то, чтобы до всех дошел смысл сказанного, а потом все головы дружно поворачиваются в сторону Криса.

\- Тебе конец, - просто заявляет Идрис.

\- Нет, не конец, - настаивает Дженсен.

\- Нет, конец! – срывается Крис. – Как ты мог… зачем ты… Я думал, мы друзья, а ты все это время втихаря меня вожделел!

\- Я не вожделел…

\- Нет, не пойми меня неправильно, я польщен. И испуган. По большей части испуган.

Дженсен закатывает глаза.

\- Не было никакого _вожделения_. Это все гипотетически. Гипотетически, если бы я не был с Джеем, ты был бы приемлемой заменой.

\- Приемлемой… - кивает Крис. – И вот на этом лесть исчезает совсем и остается только ужас. Спасибо.

\- Ну, извини меня! – Дженсен разводит руками. – Я больше десяти лет людей мочил по заказу, простите, если я не очень хорошо разбираюсь во всем этом возвышенном дерьме с отношениями.

\- Просто великолепно, - говорит Крис, - тебе жаль, а мне все равно конец. У Джареда есть вещи, которые лучше не трогать: его организация, его семья, заначка с конфетами в нижнем ящике стола и ты.

\- Я постараюсь не обращать внимания на мое место в этом списке, - сухо комментирует Дженсен.

\- И ведь на самом деле ты его не трогал, - говорит Коламбус Крису, - он просто этого от тебя хочет.

Дженсен смотрит на него.

\- Это было гипо… а, не важно. И как я сказал, теперь все будет нормально. Я об этом позаботился. Мы с Джаредом все обговорили.

Джефф откашливается.

\- Не то, чтобы мы не доверяли тебе и твоему особенному взгляду на определенные вещи…

\- Но откуда нам знать, что все заверения Джареда были не для того, чтобы просто тебя успокоить, - заканчивает за него Идрис.

\- Потому что под «обсудили» я имею в виду, что я повалил его на спину и пригрозил стряхнуть пыль со своих рабочих инструментов, если он не покончит с дурацкой ревностью.

\- Ого! – говорит Коламбус. – Это должно сработать.

\- Уж лучше бы, - Оскар мрачно глядит на Дженсена.

\- Говорил же, надо было его убить, - шепчет Идрис Джеффу.

\- Ну, - заявляет Крис с притворным весельем, - я по-прежнему в ужасе. Но немного успокоился. И в будущем, пожалуйста, если ты вдруг решишь не упоминать меня во время разговоров о ваших отношениях, я буду безмерно благодарен. А теперь простите, я пойду к себе в комнату, запру дверь и немного побьюсь в истерике, - Крис кивает и умудряется пройти через комнату без посторонней помощи. Рядом с Дженсеном он останавливается и внимательно смотрит на него, особенно долго задерживая взгляд на губах. – Любовь наша запретна…

\- Заткнись нахрен.

***

Крис возвращается в свою комнату, но не устраивает истерику, а собирает небольшую сумку с вещами, которую кладет в шкаф. На всякий случай. Закрыв дверь, он подпирает ручку стулом, заглатывает пару таблеток обезболивающего и устраивается на кровати.

В сознание его возвращает резкий стук. Взглянув на часы, он понимает, что проспал почти четыре часа. Кажется, должен был бы отдохнуть, но вместо этого чувствует себя еще хуже, чем раньше. Побывать на краю гибели – это так утомительно.

Стук повторяется, в этот раз немного громче и быстрее. Кто-то стоит у двери, скорей всего Оскар или Коламбус зашли его проведать. 

\- Иду, - говорит Крис, вытаскивая себя из постели. Он улыбается. Хотя вся ситуация довольно мерзкая, он уже предчувствует то особое внимание, которое будут оказывать ему товарищи по команде. Ближайшие несколько дней его определенно будут баловать. 

Надеясь, что тот, кто стоит в коридоре, принес ему что-нибудь вкусненькое, желательно мороженое, учитывая состояние его горла, Крис отодвигает стул и открывает дверь. И тут же захлопывает ее обратно. Или, по крайней мере, пытается, но ему мешает просунутая в образовавшуюся щель нога Джареда.

И Крис ну нисколечко не кричит и не плачет, и не падает в обморок, когда сердитый Джаред проходит в его комнату. Он просто встает поближе к комоду и к заначке с оружием, спрятанной в ящике, под трусами. Хоть и не тянется пока ни за ножами, ни за пистолетами. Та жажда убийства, что была утром в глазах Джареда, сейчас пропала. Вместо этого на лице у него смиренное выражение, а на шее – тонкий ярко-красный след от удавки.

\- Ну так, - начинает Джаред, - миленькая комната.

\- Спасибо?

\- Мне нравится… цвета такие...

Крис осматривается.

\- Ага.

\- Голубые цвета очень миленькие.

\- Согласен.

В коридоре, прямо за дверью, кто-то очень громко и очень нарочито прочищает горло.

\- Да сейчас, начинаю уже! – кричит Джаред.

\- Начинай быстрее! – орет в ответ Дженсен.

Джаред делает очень неприличный жест в сторону открытой двери и снова поворачивается к Крису. Откашливается.

\- Я… эмм… прошу прощения… что утром пытался тебя убить.

Крис кивает.

\- Я… а… хорошо, - он ждет, но Джаред уходить явно не собирается. – Спасибо? – снова говорит Крис.

\- Еще не все, - подсказывает Дженсен из коридора.

Джаред хмурится недовольно. 

\- Я должен узнать тебя получше, - говорит он. – Дженсен считает, что если мы, - Джаред изображает пальцами кавычки, - _сдружимся_ , у меня пропадет желание порезать тебе лицо в лоскуты. Хотя должен сказать, мысль о том, чтобы сбыть его тебе с рук, нравится мне все больше и больше.

\- Я все слышал!

\- А ты и должен был!

\- Парни! – Крис морщится и трогает горло. – Джаред, спасибо, что не убил меня, и я был бы признателен, если бы ты и в будущем этого придерживался, но тебе не стоит беспокоиться, что я отобью у тебя Дженсена. Никогда. Я не дурак и не самоубийца, а чтобы попытаться влезть между вами, нужно быть и тем и другим. Вы, парни… вы просто восхитительны вместе.

\- О, - лицо Джареда меняется, и на нем появляется та солнечная улыбка, которой Крису так не хватало на утренней встрече, - черт, а может ты действительно не так уж и плох.

\- Я же тебе говорил, - произносит Дженсен, появляясь в дверях.

\- Да, да, - Джаред хлопает Криса по плечу, едва не впечатывая его при этом его в стену. – Возьми недельку отпуска, ладно? А когда вернешься, выпьем по паре пива, может, игру посмотрим? Ты ведь фанат Ковбоев?

За спиной Джареда Дженсен начинает лихорадочно кивать.

\- Э, ну да? - "Патриоты" – чемпионы, сука.

\- Класс! – Джаред чуть ли не светится. – Ну, в общем, еще раз, прости за все это… - он машет куда-то в сторону шеи Криса, а затем практически выбегает из комнаты.  
Крис смотрит на Дженсена.

\- Это что сейчас такое было?

\- Я же говорил, что обо всем позабочусь.

\- Ага, говорил, - соглашается Крис. – И я больше никогда не буду в тебе сомневаться, - он замолкает, а потом на его лице появляется дьявольская ухмылка, - мой тайный любовничек.

\- Продолжай в том же духе, и я сам тебя убью.

\- Прости. Малыш.

\- Заткнись.


	5. Хэллоуин для этически неполноценных

\- Джефф, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Дженсен закрывает дверь в офис и хлопается в одно из стоящих напротив стола кресел. Выглядит при этом так таинственно, что Джефф приподнимает брови. Он и раньше видел это выражение, и обычно оно означает только одно. 

\- Где тело и как мне его спрятать? Нет, подожди, у меня что-то колено побаливает, я позову Коламбуса, - он тянется к телефону.

\- Спасибо, я и сам отлично умею прятать тела, - фыркает Дженсен. – Тут другое дело. Намного сложнее.

Джефф мудро решает не комментировать это заявление.

Дженсен глубоко вздыхает, потом бросает долгий взгляд на закрытую дверь и объясняет:

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты придумал какую-нибудь официальную и убедительную причину, чтобы мы могли закрыть доступ в особняк. 

\- Зомби? – Джефф тут же ежится под взглядом Дженсена.

\- Я, может, и заржавел немного, но все еще помню, как убить человека одним пальцем, - говорит Дженсен. – Нет, зомби не подходят. Должна быть такая причина, чтобы Джаред ни на минуту не засомневался, а мне почему-то кажется, что не-мертвые в эту категорию не попадают.

Джефф ерзает на стуле. Разговор становится все менее приятным. 

\- Дженсен, я… ты мне нравишься. И иногда пугаешь меня до ужаса. Но Джаред - мой работодатель, и я не собираюсь действовать у него за спиной только потому, что меня об этом просишь ты. Понятно?

Дженсен несколько раз моргает, а потом ухмыляется, и Джефф немного расслабляется. 

\- Старик, ничего плохого, клянусь. Просто… Ты ведь знаешь, как Джаред относится к праздникам?

Джефф кивает и внезапно совершенно четко понимает, к чему идет разговор.

\- Он заставляет украшениями весь двор, - говорит Дженсен, - и накупает конфет на неприличную сумму для всех этих детишек в костюмах, которые никогда сюда не приходят, потому что это, на минуточку, особняк босса мафии. А потом из-за этого он начинает хандрить и тосковать до самого Дня Благодарения, когда я, наконец, могу отвлечь его пирогом.

\- Понятно, - отвечает Джефф. Тот раж, в который впадает Джаред во время Хэллоуина, стал уже почти легендой. Джефф, как и многие в организации, научились просто не обращать на это внимания. Так он и заявляет Дженсену, но полученный в ответ взгляд заставляет его тут же пожалеть о том, что он открыл рот.

\- Я не люблю, когда Джаред расстраивается, Джеффри, - произносит Дженсен ледяным тоном, - даже если он сам в этом виноват. И если в этом году я могу сделать что-нибудь, чтобы не видеть на его лице выражения побитого щенка, я это сделаю. Ты меня понял?

Джефф его отлично понял.

\- Ладно, я понимаю, откуда взялась эта идея. Но устроить изоляцию всего особняка… это многим не понравится. Я, моя команда, Мюррей, Кортез, Кэссиди, Уэллинг… Я могу продолжать и дальше, включить в список всех, кто будет либо вовлечен, либо захочет знать, что происходит, но идею ты понял. Будет много обозленных, очень опасных людей, которых происходящее не порадует.

\- Тогда со своими жалобами они могут отправляться ко мне, - отвечает Дженсен. – Уверен, что смогу с ними… справиться.

Джефф давится воздухом.

\- Ты ведь знаешь - Джаред не хочет, чтобы ты убивал Чада. И я уверен, что этот запрет распространяется и на всех остальных в организации. 

Дженсен кажется обиженным.

\- Да не собираюсь я их убивать, Джефф. Господи, каким же кровожадным ты меня считаешь?

И снова Джефф мудро решает промолчать.

\- Если у кого-то будут проблемы, я с ними поговорю, объясню причину, - продолжает Дженсен. – Ну, а если это не сработает… вот тогда я их убью.

\- Понятно. Но, может, сначала рассмотрим другие варианты, а? – Джефф разминает плечи и пытается придумать, как бы лучше и наименее обидно произнести следующую фразу. - А ты пытался… Я не хочу лезть не в свое дело, но… Я хочу сказать, тебе не приходило в голову попробовать… - Джефф вздыхает. Было время, когда он совершенно не стеснялся высказываться перед Дженсеном, используя всевозможные грязные намеки, лишь бы посмотреть, как краска заливает его лицо. А теперь он даже не может произнести слово с-е-к-с, не боясь, что Дженсен не решит, наконец, отплатить ему за все предыдущие невинные (в основном) нападки. Он пытается еще раз: - А ты не думал отвлечь его с помощью… 

\- Хватит, - Дженсен поднимает руку, - пожалуйста, хватит. Просто смотреть больно, как ты пытаешься обойти эту тему, - он наклоняет голову. – А когда-то ты не был таким стеснительным в вопросах секса. Наоборот, если я правильно помню, - усмешка Дженсена – сплошное ехидство, - один раз ты меня даже ущипнул за задницу, сразу после того, как я здесь появился.

Джефф изо всех сил пытается не застонать. Будто ему и в самом деле надо напоминать о том самом инциденте. Он подумывает сказать что-нибудь в свою защиту, но решает, что словами «извини, я тогда считал, что ты проститутка» он только выроет себе яму еще глубже.

Дженсен сегодня явно великодушен, потому что решает замять эту тему и возвращается к сути разговора.

\- Отвечая на твой незаданный вопрос – да, я пытался отвлечь Джареда сексом. И да, я мужественно признаю – это не сработало. И я говорю не только об обычном сексе, - на лице Дженсена появляется явное раздражение, - я говорю об игрушках, костюмах, ролевых играх… - Дженсен заговорщицки наклоняется поближе к Джеффу. – Я предложил ему связать меня. Знаешь, что он ответил?

\- Нет, но думаю, ты меня просветишь?

\- Он сказал: «Может быть завтра, милый, мне нужно закончить с вырезанием тыквы». Тыква, Джефф! – Дженсен в отчаянии роняет голову на руки. – Это было в прошлом году. И вот тогда я понял, что по какой бы причине Джаред не жаждал так упорно отмечать этот праздник – попытка это вернуться в детство или вернуть давно потерянную невинность – я уверен, мне не справиться с этим в одиночку, - он поднимает голову и хватает Джеффа за руку. – Большую часть моей жизни у меня почти… не было друзей. Но теперь, когда они есть, я не постесняюсь использовать их ради своей выгоды. Поэтому помоги мне. Хорошо?

Джефф трет свободной рукой переносицу. Когда-то его работа была такой легкой.

\- Во-первых, я рад, что ты считаешь меня одним их своих новоприобретенных друзей. Во-вторых, тебе надо еще немного поработать над тонкостями межличностного общения. В-третьих, хотя я по-прежнему считаю, что изоляция не лучший вариант, я помогу.

\- Спасибо! – Дженсен отпускает Джеффа и довольно потирает руки. – Но если не изоляция, что тогда?

Джефф откидывается в кресле и пристально рассматривает дальнюю стену. Пара вещей, сказанных Дженсеном – одна о Джареде, а вторая о себе – сливаются вместе и формируются в очень занятную идею.

\- Думаю, я кое-что придумал, - говорит, наконец, Джефф, - но тебе придется потрудиться, чтобы уговорить остальных.

\- Угрозы или убеждение?

\- И то, и другое.

Дженсен, кажется, заинтригован.

\- Я слушаю.

***

Джаред знает, что на лице у него широченная идиотская улыбка, но ему плевать. Солнце первого ноябрьского дня только-только появляется на горизонте, и в его свете Джареду все яснее видно, в какой бардак превратился их задний двор. И это отлично дополняет беспорядок, царящий в доме. 

\- Эй, - на веранду поднимается Дженсен, - чтоб ты знал, Супермен и Лекс Лютор занимаются непристойностями в прачечной. 

\- Ха. Давно пора, - отвечает Джаред. Том и Майк несколько лет ходили вокруг друг друга кругами, а для того, чтоб они повытаскивали головы из задниц и признали свои чувства, понадобился всего лишь удачный выбор костюмов для вечеринки. – Подожди, а почему в прачечной?

\- Режим отжима, - кривится Дженсен.

\- Ой, фууу.

\- Я знаю. Нам все равно пора покупать новую стиральную машину. Я позвоню потом Сирсу, - гримаса Дженсена превращается в застенчивую улыбку, когда он подходит ближе к Джареду. Джаред тут же обнимает его одной рукой и прижимает к себе. Где-то в течение ночи Дженсен потерял потертый стетсон, дополняющий его ковбойский наряд. Джареду даже немного жаль, потому что, черт возьми, это был невероятно сексуальный костюм, но теперь, когда шляпы нет, он может наклониться и уткнуться носом в волосы Дженсена. 

\- Спасибо за вечеринку, - бормочет Дженсен ему в шею.

Джаред улыбается. Между необычно искренним признанием Дженсена в том, что он скучает по костюмированным праздникам, которые посещал в детстве, и не такими уж тайными взглядами, которыми обменивались Дженсен, Джефф и еще пара членов организации, Джаред уверен, что его хитростью уговорили устроить эту вечеринку. Хотя заставить себя возмущаться он не может, потому что понимает, что заговорщики действовали из самых лучших побуждений. Джаред прекрасно знает, каким невыносимым он становится, когда его надежды и планы на Хэллоуин не сбываются. И к тому же невероятно мило, что Дженсен все это задумал для него и даже сговорился с другими. Плюс…

\- Старик, тебе удалось уговорить всех нарядиться. Всех. В костюмы. Это заслуживает благодарности, - он целует Дженсена в висок, потом спускается губами вниз по чуть заросшей щетиной щеке. – Кстати, как ты это устроил?

Дженсен наклоняет голову, давая Джареду больше доступа.

\- Хорошо просчитанное сочетание трепетания ресниц и запугивания.

\- А. Беспроигрышная комбинация, - Джаред отрывается от своего занятия. Он уверен, что Майк и Том не единственные задержавшиеся гости – если только Крис попросту не забыл свой большой щит – и Джаред предпочел бы не устраивать бесплатное шоу. – Не хочешь вернуться в комнату и помочь мне немного спустить пар? 

Дженсен проводит пальцами по рубашке Джареда вниз, где за ремень заткнут игрушечный кремниевый пистолет.

\- Веди меня, мой капитан.

\- Здорово. Только сначала найдем твою шляпу, хорошо?

\- Йа-ху!


	6. Все еще лучше шоколада

Дженсен замирает на месте, каждая мышца в его теле напряжена. Он напрягает слух, пытаясь засечь малейшие признаки того, что кому-то известно его местонахождение. Он слышит обычные домашние звуки, но помимо этого ничто не указывает на то, что в ближайшее время его могут обнаружить. Довольный тем, что находится в безопасности, по крайней мере, в этот момент, Дженсен расслабляется и приступает к работе.

С банкой газировки в одной руке и пакетом печенья в другой, Дженсен устраивается на диване в их с Джаредом гостиной. Он ухмыляется, ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее в мягких, как облако, подушках, и на мгновение выпускает из рук печенье, хватая взамен пульт от DVD.

Хотя все в организации знают теперь о его прошлом, Дженсен все равно не хочет слишком вмешиваться в дела Джареда. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось разбивать головы или смотреть, как медленно гаснет свет в глазах врага. Но с тех пор, как он вышел в отставку, он обнаружил в себе склонность к ничегонеделанью. То, что начиналось, как притворство ради роли «содержанца, мальчика напоказ» на самом деле оказалось очень приятным занятием. Дженсену понравилось посещать спа-салоны, ходить по магазинам и играть в гольф. Это было… весело. Просто весело. И к тому же после такого веселья ему не приходилось по двадцать минут вычищать кровь из-под ногтей.  
Но в последние пару месяцев у Джареда и его людей начались проблемы. В городе появилась новая группировка, которая старалась занять свое место, а Добрев и ее команда пытались воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы завладеть бизнесом Джареда.

Нет нужды говорить, что Дженсен был очень занят.

И вот сейчас, впервые за несколько недель, у Дженсена выдалась пара свободных часов, и он собирался провести их, предаваясь своим маленьким греховным наслаждениям.

Он открывает упаковку с печеньем, ставит диск с последними эпизодами «Студии 30» и только собирается насладиться жизнью, как чувствует, что атмосфера в комнате изменилась. Секунду спустя раздаются звуки шагов. 

\- Сгиньте, - произносит он громко. – Мне плевать, что случилось, мне плевать, что кто-то умер или кто-то должен умереть. Я провожу время в свое удовольствие.  
Крис переваливается через спинку дивана и, подпрыгнув пару раз, устраивается справа от Дженсена. Коламбус ведет себя более благоразумно, обходит диван и хлопается слева.

Дженсен изо всех сил старается сохранить спокойствие.

\- Если вы двое сейчас же не исчезнете, я сделаю с вами ужасные, неописуемые вещи.

\- Ага, - отзывается Крис. – Ой, печеньки!

Дженсен прижимает пачку печенья к груди и рявкает:

\- Свое заведи, Эванс! 

Крис выглядит уязвленным до глубины души.

\- Даже одну печенюшку не дашь?

\- Нет. Что в словах «в свое удовольствие» вам непонятно?

\- То, что страшный наемный убийца на самом деле использует слова «свое» и «удовольствие»?

Коламбус протягивает руку за спиной Дженсена и смачно шлепает Криса по затылку. 

\- Прости за это, - говорит он Дженсену, - мы просто хотим кое-то выяснить, а потом мы свалим. Обещаю, - он вскидывает два пальца в скаутском салюте.

Дженсен вздыхает.

\- Ладно. Говори.

\- Нам просто любопытно, что ты планируешь на понедельник, - произносит Коламбус.

\- Мы даже ставки делаем, - добавляет Крис.

\- Понедельник? – Дженсен недоуменно моргает. Обычно он никогда ничего не планирует заранее, предпочитая действовать быстро и решительно, а не устраивать длительные кампании по запугиванию. Но все равно, есть один наверняка безопасный ответ. – Эмм, я… кого-то убиваю?

\- Серьезно? – скептически спрашивает Коламбус. – Повторяешься?

\- Должен согласиться, - говорит Крис, - если будешь дарить Джареду одно и то же каждый год – даже если это совершенно потрясающий, восхитительный и хулиганский подарок – то он начнет терять свой смысл, понимаешь?

\- Не понимаю.

Он, правда, не понимает. Если честно, ему кажется, что он вообще смысл всего разговора упускает.

\- Ты всегда можешь сделать что-нибудь классическое, - говорит Коламбус. – Цветы и конфеты, в этом нет ничего плохого.

Крис фыркает.

\- Ага, за исключением того, что это убого.

\- Нет, это классика.

\- Убожество.

\- Классика!

\- Убо-жест-вооо!

\- Вы о чем вообще, черт возьми, говорите?!

Коламбус с Крисом обмениваются взглядами. Крис хмурится.

\- Дженсен, ты ведь в курсе, что у нас в понедельник?

\- Да! Нет. Понедельник?

\- День святого Валентина? – произносит Коламбус медленно.

\- Что, опять?! Разве мы уже не праздновали его… где-то… - Дженсен на мгновение задумывается, - год назад? – заканчивает он слабо.

\- Ага, - криво улыбается ему Крис, - это вроде как ежегодный праздник.

\- Вот черт. Джаред захочет чего-нибудь невероятное, да?

\- Ну, - пожимает плечами Коламбус, - прецедент уже был.

Дженсен вспоминает лицо Джареда, увидевшего ту коробку с подарком на столе. Нет, он, конечно, достаточно часто видит счастливого Джареда – обычно это его стандартное выражение – но та абсолютная радость, когда Джаред понял, что Дженсен сделал ему подарок не на Рождество и не в день рождения… Дженсен не отказался бы увидеть эту радость снова.

\- Ладно, - говорит Дженсен. – Понедельник. Подарок. У меня получится.

\- Вот и молодец! – Крис ухмыляется, хлопает Дженсена по плечу и тут же орет, когда его руку выкручивают в крепком и довольно болезненном захвате. – Какого черта, мужик!

\- Ты идешь со мной.

\- Что?! Почему?

\- Увидимся, приятель, - фыркает Коламбус и быстро сваливает из комнаты.

\- Потому что ты пытался украсть мои печеньки, - отвечает Дженсен, - и еще я не… ну, ты знаешь, когда дело касается отношений…

\- Ненормальный? Ой!

\- Не очень хорошо разбираюсь во всей этой чуши про любовь-морковь. Козел, - Дженсен выпускает руку Криса. – Так, с чего начнем?

\- Доверься мне, я знаю нужное место, - заявляет Крис, баюкая руку.

***

\- Честное слово, мне очень, очень жаль, что я сделал тебе больно. Можем мы уже уйти?

Крис ухмыляется.

\- В чем дело, Дженсен? Не любишь торговые центры по воскресеньям?

\- Я постоянно забываю, каким законченным ублюдком ты можешь быть.

\- Это все мои голубые глазки, - заявляет Крис, помахивая ресницами. – Любой потеряет бдительность.

\- Ага, - Дженсен оглядывается. Толпа вокруг просто переполнена девочками-подростками. Он вздрагивает. – Серьезно, можно уже уйти?

\- Нет, мы пока не исчерпали все возможности, - Крис закидывает руку Дженсену на плечо и тащит его к стенду с каталогами, - так, тут у нас отдел Apple.

\- У него уже есть все, что начинается с i.(1)

\- Брукстон?(2) 

\- Агх…

\- ГеймСтоп? 

\- Как романтично.

\- Холлистер?

\- Ты ведь в курсе, что ему скоро тридцать будет?

\- Ювелирная галерея Джареда?

\- Ненавижу тебя.

\- Мастерская игрушек? 

\- Я уже говорил, что ненавижу тебя?

Крис вскидывает руки, сдаваясь.

\- Ну, тогда выбирай сам! Мне повезло, я одинок, так что это твое шоу.

Дженсен разглядывает каталоги.

\- Повторение прошлогоднего подарка кажется все более и более привлекательным, - он с надеждой смотрит на Криса. – Давай, как тогда: я режу, ты вытаскиваешь?

\- Мерзость. И, нет.

\- Отлично, - Дженсен чуть выпрямляется и поводит плечами, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимым, - тогда вперед.

***

\- Ну как?

\- Это… свитер.

\- Ага.

\- Ты хочешь подарить своему парню на День святого Валентина… свитер?

\- Это отличный свитер!

\- Ладно.

\- Отличный!

\- Я с тобой согласен. Только не совсем.

\- Я ведь уже упоминал о том, что ненавижу тебя, так?

\- Ага.

***

\- Дженсен, нет.

\- Но…

\- Я сказал, нет.

\- Это практично!

\- Это триммер для волос в носу, положи сейчас же.

***

\- Ему нужна моторизованная стойка для галстуков?

\- Кому вообще нужна моторизованная стойка для галстуков?

***

\- Это очень удобная и безопасная перцемолка!

\- Я ошибался. Может, нам все-таки стоит обдумать эту фишку с человеческим сердцем.

***

\- Ювелирный салон? Серьезно? – Крис скептически смотрит на Дженсена. – Я ведь просто шутил.

\- Я куплю ему дорогие часы, - твердо заявляет Дженсен, - ты ведь знаешь, как он любит часы.

Не дожидаясь одобрения от Криса, он уверенно направляется в ярко освещенный отдел. Его глаза тут же разбегаются при виде множества блестящих безделушек. Остановиться на чем-либо одном просто не представляется возможным, но их спасает подошедшая к ним женщина в дорогом темно-синем костюме. 

\- Господа, могу я вам чем-то помочь? – на ее лице сияет профессиональная улыбка.

\- Да, - Дженсен оглядывается на Криса, - я ищу подарок для своего парня.

\- А, понятно, - женщина наклоняется поближе к Дженсену и добавляет заговорщицким тоном, - он очень привлекателен.

\- Что? – хихикает Крис. – О, нет, я не его… Я, конечно, есть в его списке исключений, с чем я уже почти смирился, кстати. И был еще один случай в Амстердаме, но тогда просто так сложились обстоятельства, и нам просто пришлось сделать кое-что, что было… видите ли, там был парень, который пытался… - Крис откашливается, - но его настоящий парень знает и вполне нормально к этому относится. По-моему. Он ведь пока не убил меня, - Крис поочередно оглядывает то слегка шокированную женщину, то Дженсена, на лице которого застыло убийственное выражение. – Слишком много информации?

***

\- Знаешь, ты все равно мог там что-нибудь купить. Мы не должны были уходить оттуда только потому, что продавщица решила, что ты изменяешь своему парню.

\- Заткнись.

***

Спустя три часа, прочесав бесчисленное количество магазинов, они вышли из торгового центра. Солнце уже потихоньку ползет к горизонту, и хотя Дженсен логически понимает, что есть еще много магазинов, в которых есть еще больше подарков, над которыми очень долго можно мучиться, разум подсказывает ему, что лучше сдаться. Ему все равно не победить. Дженсену кажется, будто он… упускает какой-то жизненно важный момент, который позволяет другим людям, состоящим в отношениях, так легко справляться с дарением подарков. И он знает, что если и дальше будет думать об этом, то начнет сомневаться, что такого особенного Джаред в нем нашел. Если уже не начал.

Но все равно ему нужно что-нибудь подарить Джареду в понедельник.

\- Значит, мы дошли до конца, - говорит Крис, глядя в лобовое стекло, - последнее прибежище для потерявших надежду и отчаявшихся, - он поворачивается к Дженсену и вопросительно приподнимает брови. – Уол-Март, а?

\- Я… я не знаю, куда еще пойти, - Дженсен трет глаза. – Цветы и конфеты, классика.

\- Нет, это по-прежнему убожество.

\- А если букет из конфет? Много-много конфет? Это убого? Потому что мне кажется, что Джареду это очень понравится.

\- Джен… - Крис отстегивает ремень безопасности и разворачивается лицом к Дженсену. – Ты умный парень, и поэтому мне совсем не обязательно говорить тебе, что Джареду понравится все, что бы ты ему ни подарил, потому что это будет подарок от тебя, так ведь?

Дженсен практически чувствует, как до него доходят слова Криса. Такие простые и ясные, и такие правдивые, что практически сбивают его с ног.

\- А ты не мог сказать это пять часов назад?

\- Тебе нужно было прогуляться, друг мой. К тому же, утром ты вел себя как козел и вывернул мне руку. Это называется расплата, - Крис треплет Дженсена по колену. – А теперь ты подумай, а я пока пойду, куплю себе собственную пачку печенек. Интересно, есть ли у них Сосалитос?

Пальцы Дженсена судорожно сжимают руль. На секунду, всего на секунду, он подумывает уехать и предоставить Крису возможность самому добираться до дома. Но он ждет, потому что друзья так не поступают.

\- Надо было купить свитер, - произносит он через пару минут. – Джареду бы понравился этот свитер. 

Джареду понравится свитер, решает Дженсен. И у него хватит смелости снова зайти в торговый центр. Ради Джареда. К тому же, теперь, когда у него есть план, все будет не так ужасно.

Чувствуя, что он расслабляется впервые с тех пор как оставил Лиз Лемон(3) в гостиной, Дженсен поудобнее откидывается на сидении и лениво осматривается. Напротив торгового центра большой магазин товаров для дома и полдюжины магазинчиков поменьше. Его внимание привлекает группа людей, толпящихся у витрины одного из них. Дженсен прищуривается, пытаясь разглядеть, что же их так заинтересовало. А когда, наконец, понимает, сердце у него начинает биться быстрее от появившейся гениальной идеи.

Дженсен просто спец по подаркам на День святого Валентина.

***

Понедельник наступает ясный, восхитительный и тихий.

Накануне вечером Дженсен посетил двух помощников Добрева и заключил с ними временный уговор – ну, или напугал их до визга, без разницы – и только что закончил наслаждаться длинным, горячим, расслабляющим душем. Почувствовав рядом запах пота, он пригибается и отклоняется в сторону, уходя от объятий Джареда. 

\- Ой, да брось, - ноет Джаред, - я думал, мы примем душ вместе. Ведь день святого Валентина, - он обиженно надувает губы.

\- Отличная попытка, Сасквач, но время вышло. Если хотел принять душ со мной, надо было пропустить тренировку.

\- Ну да, конечно, - Джаред хлопает себя по плоскому животу. – Ты представляешь, сколько калорий мне пришлось сегодня сжечь? – он снимает футболку и хватается за пояс спортивных штанов. - Уверен, что не хочешь…

Дженсен бросает свое мокрое полотенце в голову Джареда.

\- От тебя воняет, Падалеки.

Он слышит приглушенное ворчание Джареда и прикусывает щеку, пытаясь удержаться от усмешки. Тихо выскальзывает из ванной, дожидается, пока зашумит вода в душе, хватает свой телефон и шлет сообщение Крису.

Когда Джаред выходит из душа, посреди их кровати стоит большая розовая коробка с блестящим красным бантом на крышке. 

Джаред изумленно распахивает глаза и улыбается. 

\- Дженсен, ты… - он замолкает, и улыбка сменяется выражением отвращения, - ты поставил это на кровать? Оно ведь не протечет, нет? Мне нравится это одеяло.

Дженсен закатывает глаза.

\- Нет, оно не протечет. Ну, не должно. Может, откроешь уже?

Джаред фыркает.

\- Я ценю твое отношение, Дженсен, не пойми меня неправильно, но…

Коробка чуть качается и передвигается на кровати где-то на полдюйма.

Джаред взвизгивает и отскакивает назад.

\- О, господи Иисусе, он все еще живое?!

\- Просто открой чертову коробку, Джаред.

Джаред осторожно приближается к кровати. Коробка снова движется, и он замирает. Снова подходит к кровати, когда Дженсен нарочито откашливается и многозначительно смотрит на него. Джаред тянется к коробке, глубоко вздыхает, прикусывает губу и откидывает крышку.

***

Крис стоит, облокотившись о стену напротив спальни Дженсена и Джареда, и не может сдержать ухмылку, слыша радостные звуки, доносящиеся из-за двери. Обычно ему бы и в голову не пришло подслушивать, но раз уж именно он с субботы ухаживал за этой дворнягой, то теперь он просто обязан все проконтролировать. 

Хотя будет лучше, если его не застукают, поэтому, когда смех и радостная болтовня затихают, он решает, что пора уходить. По пути Крис на мгновение касается пальцами двери в спальню.

\- С Днем святого Валентина, парни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) – если верить словам Дженсена, то Джаред – счастливый обладатель iPhon’a, iPod’a и iPad’a  
> (2) – Brookstone - сеть магазинов по продаже всяких электронных гаджетов – от радиоуправляемых игрушек до ПДУ  
> GameStop - крупнейшая розничная сеть по продаже игровых консолей, видео игр, игровых аксессуаров для PC и игровых консолей  
> Hollister - коллекция одежды для подростков от Abercrombie and Fitch  
> Jared® the Galleria of Jewelry – сеть ювелирных салонов  
> Build-a-Bear Workshop – магазин детских игрушек  
> (3) – Лиз Лемон - персонаж сериала «Студия 30»


	7. Вздор и чепуха!

Джаред несчастен. Хотя он прекрасно понимает, что в данный момент сетовать на судьбу - это настоящее преступление. На дворе Рождество, ему тепло, он сыт и окружен красивыми, блестящими, сияющими рождественскими украшениями. С кухни доносятся умопомрачительные запахи разных вкусностей, смешиваясь с пьянящим ароматом хвои от елок и венков, расставленных и развешенных по всему дому. На журнальном столике перед ним недоеденный ромовый пирог, рядом блюдо с праздничными плюшками и множество тарелочек с восхитительным сахарным печеньем, а в телевизоре – праздничный выпуск Чарли Брауна(2). Но самое главное, впервые с ним его красавец-бойфренд – настоящий, не какая-нибудь нанятая шлюха или работающий под прикрытием федерал – сидит рядом на его, нет, на их, диване.

К несчастью, именно этот последний фрагмент и портит Джареду всю картину идеального праздника.

\- Что значит, ты не празднуешь Рождество? – спрашивает Джаред, нахмурившись.

Рот Дженсена превращается в тонкую полоску. Явный признак недовольства, появившийся с того момента, как он вернулся из спа-салона в заваленный праздничными украшениями дом.

\- То и значит – я не праздную Рождество. Это, - он машет рукой в сторону елки, - и это, - показывает на печенье, - и это, - поднимает глаза к ветке омелы, свисающей с люстры, - и вот это, - Дженсен осуждающе показывает на телевизор.

\- Тебе не нравится Снупи!(3) – Джаред никогда еще не был в таком ужасе. Как он мог без памяти влюбиться в человека, которому не нравится Снупи?  
Дженсен вздыхает.

\- Я не говорил, что мне не нравится… мне нравится Снупи.

Джаред чуть расслабляется.

\- Просто… Рождество для меня ничего не значит. Нет, я обычно не брал работу в это время года, но я просто считал, что это традиция, ведь в Рождество никто не работает. Раньше оно, наверное, имело для меня значение, когда я был маленьким, - непонятное выражение проскальзывает на лице Дженсена. – Но теперь я взрослый. Я не верю в сказки и очень давно не был в воскресной школе.

Джаред пытается представить Дженсена ребенком в воскресной школе. Не получается. Логически он понимает, что когда-то Дженсен должен был быть ребенком, что у него был дом и были родители, но это неизвестное прошлое - будто минное поле. И Джаред не уверен, что сейчас у него хватит смелости по нему пройти. Вместо этого он решает привести свои весомые аргументы, чтобы убедить Дженсена отмечать праздник.

\- Старик, перед тобой ведь бывший католик. Ну ладно, технически, суть Рождества – религия, но… после всего, что я видел, и всего, что делал, и всего, что понял о себе и своей жизни, я не думаю, что этот аспект меня касается, - он глубоко вздыхает. – Но это не важно. Важно то, что я нахожусь в своем доме, в окружении людей, которые мне не безразличны – даже если это воры и убийцы. Для меня все эти украшения и особые праздничные блюда – это просто праздник для семьи и для дома, который я сам для себя создал.

Джареду очень хочется, чтобы Дженсен его понял. Дженсен молчит, но маленькая морщинка между его бровей говорит о том, что он думает. 

\- Я понимаю, - произносит он, наконец.

Джаред еще немного расслабляется.

\- И думаю, я готов пойти навстречу. Немного, - добавляет Дженсен тихо.

\- Немного?

\- Только до первого числа.

Джаред снова напрягается. Дженсен явно не понимает.

\- О, понятно, - Джаред рассеянно тащит со столика игрушечного Рудольфа и прижимает к груди, - ладно, я попрошу, чтобы завтра все убрали, - Рудольф жалобно пищит под его пальцами.

\- Джаред, нет, - Дженсен мотает головой, - я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал. Ведь это все важно для тебя.

\- Не так важно, как ты.

Это просто, честно, и очень правдиво, и Дженсен, кажется, смущен.

\- Ты так сделаешь? – переспрашивает он. – Ты откажешься от праздника ради меня?

\- Конечно. Я не собираюсь все выкидывать. Уверен, что найду, куда пристроить все эти игрушки и украшения, в дом престарелых, например, или… может, я даже смогу получить льготы по налогам.

\- Не думаю, что человеку в твоем положении стоит привлекать внимание, мошенничая с налогами, - осторожно напоминает Дженсен.

\- Да, не стоит.

Рудольф снова издает жалобный писк.

Дженсен вздыхает и извлекает игрушку из смертельной хватки Джареда. Потом усаживается Джареду на колени. Джаред немного удивлен, но тут же инстинктивно обнимает его.

\- Я не праздную Рождество, - снова говорит Дженсен, - но ты празднуешь. И подходишь к этому очень серьезно, - он поднимает глаза вверх. – Я влюбился в гигантского зефирного человека.

У Джареда сердце начинает биться чуть быстрее от упоминания Дженсеном слова на букву «л». 

\- Я в детстве постоянно ел Пипс,(4) - отвечает он хрипло.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что токсины чистого сахара в сахарной оболочке, раскрашенного вредными красителями, изменили структуру твоей ДНК? – Дженсен двигает бедрами, что очень отвлекает.

\- Эмм, что? – Джаред ерзает на диване.

Дженсен смеется, смотрит на Джареда с любовью и берет его лицо в ладони.

\- Не меняй ничего.

\- Ты про украшения?

\- И про них тоже.

\- Но ты…

\- Со своими тараканами в голове, - взгляд Дженсена немного тускнеет. – Большими. Ты поможешь мне с ними справиться? 

\- А можно повар и дальше будет печь печенье?

\- Да.

\- И мы можем оставить елку?

\- Да.

\- И омелу?

\- Если я буду единственным, с кем ты будешь под ней стоять.

Джаред хитро улыбается.

\- А гимны мы пойдем петь?

И тут же проглатывает ругательство, получив ощутимый щелчок по носу.

\- Не наглей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) – оригинальное название истории - Bah Humbug – именно так реагировал Эбенезер Скрудж, герой «Рождественских историй» Диккенса, на поздравление с Рождеством  
> (2) – Чарли Браун – герой детских комиксов и мультфильмов   
> (3) – Снупи – собака Чарли Брауна  
> (4) - Peeps - зефирные конфеты в форме цыплят, зайчиков и других животных


	8. Месть

\- Почему все считают меня шлюхой?

Джаред, Чад и все остальные, присутствующие в кабинете Джареда, удивленно поднимают головы, когда с таким необычным вопросом Дженсен появляется на пороге. 

\- Серьезно! – Дженсен размахивает руками и тяжело дышит.

Крис открывает рот, но тут же захлопывает, когда в его плечо вцепляются пальцы Оскара. Испанец чуть мотает головой – не лезь.

\- Скорей всего, это из-за твоего рта, - говорит Чад. – Мать твою! – тут же вопит он, когда Джаред отвешивает ему подзатыльник, и морщится.

Джаред трясет рукой – он всегда забывает, какой крепкий у Чада череп – и обходит стол, распахивая утешительные объятия для своего парня. 

\- Что случилось, милый? Кто-то сделал какое-то непристойное замечание? Хочешь, чтобы я их убил? – он треплет Дженсена по голове. – Я могу их покалечить. Я очень хорошо умею калечить.

Дженсен вздыхает и на минуту опускает голову на широкое плечо Джареда. 

\- Спасибо за предложение, но, нет, - отвечает он и отодвигается. – Это был Мишин напарник, неукротимый и неподкупный агент Уитфилд. Он схватил меня, когда я выходил из SPA, и последние четыре часа я провел в здании бюро, выслушивая причины, по которым я должен дать против тебя показания.

\- Ненавижу, когда такое случается, - хмурится Коламбус.

\- Да знаю я, - Дженсен опускается в одно из больших кресел напротив стола и смотрит на Джареда.

\- Судя по всему, я тебе нужен только ради моего тела, и как только на нем начнет сказываться мой возраст, ты бросишь мою обвисшую задницу ради молоденькой модели.

\- Вот ублюдок! Я буду любить тебя, какой бы обвисшей ни была твоя задница, - Джаред затихает и моргает пару раз. – Не то чтобы я думал, что она обвисшая. Или обвиснет в будущем. У тебя замечательная задница. Очень крепкая. И упругая. И она мне нравится. Очень.

\- Отлично выкрутился, босс, - произносит Крис театральным шепотом. Чад пихает палец в рот, изображая, что его рвет, а Джефф и Коламбус выглядят так, будто будут рады, если прямо сейчас пол под ними провалится и поглотит их. У Идриса на лице еще больше отвращения, чем обычно, Оскар же просто складывает руки на груди и укоризненно качает головой.

Дженсен сжимает пальцами переносицу.

\- Я просто приму эти слова за комплимент и скажу спасибо. 

\- В любом случае, - произносит Джаред жизнерадостно громко, - по-моему, пришла пора отправить агенту Уитфилду небольшое послание, – он хмурится. - Никто не может касаться того, что принадлежит мне.

\- Хотя все эти собственнические замашки меня и возбуждают, - усмехается Дженсен, - но Миша сказал, что сам обо всем позаботится. Уитфилд не поймет, что это будет как-то связано с тем, что он наговорил мне, но следующие несколько недель его жизни будут настоящей пыткой.

\- Ого, и что Миша собирается делать? – интересуется Крис с неприкрытой радостью. Он, как и все остальные, кто встречал федерала – кроме Идриса, вечно всем недовольного ублюдка - был абсолютно очарован уникальной, свойственной только Мише, экстравагантностью на грани безумия. Парень был таким же чокнутым, как и все они, но из-за того, что ради работы ему приходилось постоянно держать все в себе, его психозы находили новые и очень необычные способы проявить себя.

\- Он позвонил матери Уитфилда и прозрачно намекнул, что ее сынок в последнее время испытывает сильный стресс и что ему просто необходимо, чтобы с ним кто-нибудь немного понянчился.

Джаред хмурится.

\- Звучит это невероятно убого.

\- Точно, - говорит Дженсен, - и если бы кто-нибудь другой это придумал, я б с тобой согласился. Но это Миша. Так что он явно замышляет что-то недоброе.

Дженсен крепко прижимается к боку Джареда, тянется и мягко целует его в уголок рта.

\- Верь в него.

Одна рука Джареда автоматически тянется к нисколько-не-обвисшему заду Дженсена.

\- Ладно. Но если это не будет достаточно страшно и ужасно, я оставляю за собой право разрешить Идрису попрактиковаться в вырезании ножом по коже.

Идрис моментально оживляется.

\- Ставлю сотню на Мишу, - говорит Крис. Идрис дарит ему впечатляющий злобный взгляд, и Крис быстро прячется за спину по-прежнему спокойного Оскара.

\- Две сотни, что у него ничего не выйдет, - поддерживает Чад. – И я делаю эту ставку не только потому, что считаю Идриса страшным ублюдком, которому убийство необходимо так же, как другим Прозак, - ухмыляется он. Идрис сверлит его взглядом. Чад хнычет.

\- О, нет, - говорит Джефф, - мы не будем делать ставки. Или я единственный помню, что случилось после Мартовского Безумия? Среди нас есть люди, не умеющие достойно проигрывать. Они не умеют проигрывать, зато у них есть доступ к оружию, и нет никаких моральных ограничений.

Коламбус косится в сторону Оскара, потом кивает на Идриса. Оскар качает головой и рисует пальцем в воздухе букву «м».

Джефф вскидывает руки, сдаваясь.

\- Отлично. Как хотите. Только не прибегайте потом ко мне, если вам понадобиться наложить швы.

\- Здорово, - рассеянно говорит Джаред. Он пропустил момент, когда его рука перестала просто лежать на заднице Дженсена и начала ритмично ее сжимать, и от этого движения у него в голове появляются всякие… идеи. Конечно, когда Дженсен рядом, эти идеи появляются постоянно. Черт, да у парня сексуальные даже пальцы на ногах. – Я не представляю, о чем вы говорите, но я тут собираюсь заняться сексом со своим бойфрендом, так что вам, наверное, лучше свалить отсюда, и побыстрее.

Дженсен дарит ему самый горячий и соблазнительный из всех горячих и соблазнительных взглядов, и если остальные не исчезнут из комнаты в ближайшие пару секунд, то станут свидетелями того еще шоу. 

\- Что?!

\- Ой, мужик.

\- Отлично. Собрание, как я понял, закончилось?

\- А мне и здесь хорошо.

\- Эванс! Тащи отсюда свою задницу. Черт, пора подумать об отставке.

Дверь едва успевает закрыться, как Дженсен начинает карабкаться на него, как на дерево. Когда Дженсен обхватывает его ногами за талию, Джаред благодарит каждый фунт штанги, которую ему приходилось выжимать в спортзале, за то, что теперь он может удержать их обоих, даже когда Дженсен выцеловывает ему то особое местечко на шее.

\- Я провел несколько часов, выслушивая, как Уитфилд все твердит и твердит о том, как ты меня используешь, - шепчет Дженсен между поцелуями. – Сначала я злился, а потом вдруг невероятно возбудился, думая обо всех тех моментах, когда ты действительно меня использовал. Миша засек меня, когда я пытался спрятать стояк в штанах. Ублюдок решил, что это невероятно смешно. 

Джаред разворачивается, так что Дженсен оказывается сидящим на столе, по-прежнему обхватив его ногами, их бедра тесно прижаты друг к другу.

\- Пожалуйста, больше никогда не используй слова «Миша» и «стояк» в одном предложении, - говорит Джаред, одновременно занимаясь пуговицами и молниями.

Дженсен вытягивает руки над головой и замирает. Он выглядит таким восхитительно развратным, а ведь он даже еще не раздет. 

\- А что, если использую? – отвечает он с явным вызовом.

Джаред надеется, что у него нет никаких неотложных дел, потому что он уверен - на усмирение этого голодного огонька в глазах Дженсена у него может уйти целый день. А, может, еще и вечер. А возможно, и ночь. Интересно, думает Джаред, как сильно Дженсен разозлится, если он прервется на минутку и сбегает за энергетическими батончиками?

***

\- Хы хеть хе хухаеш шо шех хиежно?

Дженсен отвлекается от своего занятия и смотрит на Джареда.

\- Сплюнь, потом говори. И вытри зеркало, ты его заляпал. 

Джаред подчиняется, пару минут рассматривает в зеркало свои зубы, потом повторяет.

\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что Джефф серьезно говорил? Про отставку?

-Не, - Дженсен вытирает лицо полотенцем, - если Джефф уйдет, где еще он найдет повод понудеть? – он наклоняется над раковиной и пристально рассматривает свое отражение в зеркале. Корчит несколько странных рож, потом продолжает: - Я вот думаю, не отрастить ли мне бороду?

\- В смысле, на лице? – Джаред закатывает глаза и сдерживается, чтобы не дать самому себе подзатыльник. – Во-первых, заткнись. Во-вторых, зачем тебе это?

Дженсен фыркает, но потом его лицо становится задумчивым.

\- Не знаю, просто… для разнообразия, наверное.

\- Но ты выглядишь… - до Джареда, наконец, доходит. – Джен, Уитфилд идиот. Идиот, которого ты можешь убить со связанными руками при помощи скрепки и резинки для банкнот.

\- Кому нужны скрепки, - усмехается Дженсен.

\- Не уходи от темы, - напирает Джаред. – И пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не пытаешься изменить свой внешний вид только потому, что он думает, что ты…

\- Беру почасовую оплату? – уныло продолжает Дженсен. – Но он не единственный. Чад несколько лет думал, что я продаюсь. И Джефф. Коли на то пошло, ты тоже так решил, когда мы встретились.

\- В свою защиту могу сказать, что ты объявился в моем гостиничном номере, пока я был в душе, и выглядел невероятно сексуально.

\- А потом надрал тебе задницу, - улыбается Дженсен.

Джаред вздыхает.

\- А потом ты надрал мне задницу, - он берет Дженсена за руку и легонько целует пальцы, - а потом мы влюбились.

\- Если тебе нужен сокращенный вариант того, как мы сошлись, тогда – да, именно так все и случилось.

\- Вся история займет слишком много времени. Уже поздно, я устал. _Кое-кто_ просто заездил меня сегодня.

\- Серьезно? – Дженсен приподнимает брови. – _Тебя_ заездили?

\- Не важно, - Джаред подходит к Дженсену сзади и обнимает, утыкаясь носом в шею. Дженсен откидывает голову ему на плечо.

Несколько долгих, благословенных минут они ничего не делают, только держатся друг за друга и дышат.

И хотя Джареду нравится, как они провели этот день и часть вечера, именно в такие минуты ему кажется, что его сердцу немного тесно в груди.

Пиликанье мобильного Дженсена выдергивает их из этого спокойствия. Дженсен выпутывается из объятий Джареда и идет в спальню. Берет телефон и удивленно смотрит на экран.

\- Это сообщение от Миши.

Джаред смотрит на часы и хмурится.

\- Он вообще представляет, сколько сейчас времени?

\- Не знаю. А ты представляешь, как по-стариковски ворчишь? – Дженсен возится с телефоном, и его глаза распахиваются от изумления. – О, господи…

Обеспокоенный Джаред движется к нему, но останавливается, когда Дженсен практически взрывается хохотом. Когда Джаред понимает, что ответа не дождется – Дженсен хохочет так, что уже почти задыхается – он выхватывает у него из руки телефон. Там, на экране, явно тайком сделанная фотография Уитфилда и пожилой женщины, которые сидят, судя по всему, в каком-то ресторане.

Джаред рассматривает изображение.

\- Она…

\- Режет на кусочки его мясо? Ага, - умудряется выдавить Дженсен.

\- А это…

\- Ярко-розовый отпечаток помады на его лбу? Да.

\- И он…

\- Выглядит так, будто готов сунуть пистолет себе в рот, лишь бы покончить с этими страданиями? Снова да.

\- Охренеть, - восхищенно произносит Джаред. – Миша просто злобный гений. 

Идрис, может и заставил бы Уитфилда орать от боли и истекать кровью, но это, _это_ придает слову «пытка» совершенно новый смысл.

\- Крис и Оскар заработают немного деньжат, - произносит Дженсен задумчиво.

\- А? 

\- Не важно. За мою поруганную честь, вроде как, отомстили, и ни одной капли крови не пролилось. Это кажется таким неправильным.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я нашел кого-нибудь, кого ты сможешь убить?

Дженсен задумчиво поджимает губы.

\- Хм, может быть.

\- Чего только не сделаешь ради любви, - улыбается Джаред.


	9. Последствия

Джаред в ярости.

Его руки крепко связаны за спиной, и это, он уверен, явно не помогает вывихнутому плечу. Кожу около левого глаза жжет, а ресницы слиплись от крови, натекшей из раны на лбу. Зад онемел от долгого сидения жестком металлическом стуле, к которому он привязан. А в довершение всей этой дерьмовой ситуации у него безумно чешется нос.

Еще у него сильный туман в голове – он не знает, из-за раны это или ему что-то вкололи, пока он был без сознания. Опять же, не стоит забывать, что он связан… В общем, как бы ему ни хотелось, а убить этих сволочей прямо сейчас будет немного затруднительно. Черт, Джаред даже не уверен, сколько этих сволочей всего, потому что, если только его не похитила банда, состоящая исключительно из близнецов, значит, у него все еще двоится в глазах.

\- Урою… ублюдков… - умудряется выдавить он. И хмурится недовольно, когда его угрозу встречают смехом, а не надлежащим страхом.

Похитители с ним не разговаривают, но между собой общаются беспрерывно. Язык Джаред не узнает, но ему кажется, что такую речь можно услышать где-нибудь в Восточной Европе.

\- Лось и белка, - бормочет он мрачно.(1) Потом хихикает, потому что мультик был действительно смешной. Вот только ситуация нисколько не веселая, просто с головой у него что-то не то.

Джаред опускает голову, упираясь подбородком в грудь, делает несколько глубоких вздохов и пытается вспомнить, что же произошло.

Первое, что приходит в голову – любимое лицо. У Джареда замирает сердце. Черт возьми, где Дженсен?!

Но прежде чем Джареда охватывает паника, память возвращается с пугающей ясностью. Дженсен решил провести день, играя в гольф с Томми. Джаред обиделся, но все же отпустил его почти без возражений, прекрасно зная, что несколько часов, проведенных в подсобке одного из клубов Майка за разговорами о прогнозах развития бизнеса и возможных прибылях, очень сильно испортят бывшему убийце настроение.

Точно. Они возвращались из клуба Майка. Джаред сидел на заднем сидении Мерседеса, Идрис был за рулем, а Джефф развалился на пассажирском сидении, а потом…

Стоп. Что случилось потом?

Джаред рассеянно кусает губы. Они были в клубе, они были в машине, потом…

Вот дерьмо. Кто-то в них врезался.

Все будто где-то далеко и в тумане, но Джаред вспоминает крик Джеффа и ругань Идриса и попытки увернуться, когда огромный черный Хаммер вылетел, будто из ниоткуда. Джаред был не пристегнут, и удар превратил его в шарик для пинбола.

Ну, по крайней мере, теперь он знает, откуда у него рана на голове, не говоря уже о других возможных травмах.

Джареда охватывает злость, горячая и тяжелая, не только за то, что эти козлы сделали с ним, но и с его людьми. И не надо забывать о машине. Он любил эту машину.

Джаред прикусывает щеку. Ему нужно сосредоточиться. Он знает, что Дженсен обязательно объявится – в этом сомневаться не приходится – но не знает, сколько на это уйдет времени. Даже если Идрис и Джефф выжили в аварии – пожалуйста, господи – он не представляет, в каком они могут быть состоянии и что смогут рассказать. В худшем случае Джареду придется сидеть и ждать, в то время как Дженсен будет резать на кусочки каждого, кто значится во внушительном списке врагов Джареда, пока не найдет нужного.

Ну, раз уж они взяли его живым, думает Джаред, какое-то время у него есть, и его надо чем-то занять.

Джаред, не поднимая головы, внимательно оглядывает помещение, где его держат. Оно довольно просторное, наверное, часть какого-то склада. Окна высоко, как минимум метров пять от пола. И даже если бы у Джареда была возможность до них добраться, он все равно бы не пролез – окна очень узкие. Дверь металлическая и очень крепкая на вид, расположена позади него в дальнем углу, недалеко от того места, где его похитители рассевшись за столом, развлекают себя игрой в карты. Справа, метрах в трех от них, стоит еще одни стол, заваленный всевозможным огнестрельным оружием. Куда бы его ни привезли, бандиты чувствуют себя здесь в безопасности. Идиоты.

Снаружи доносится звук взлетающего самолета, и Джаред автоматически задирает голову. Самолет он, конечно, не видит, зато видит застекленную крышу, но толку от нее, как и от других возможных вариантов побега, мало.

Джаред вздыхает и раздумывает, не пора ли применить трюк с походом в туалет или подождать еще, пока он не будет уверен, что не упадет, как только поднимется со стула. Он моргает несколько раз и замечает, что зрение его окончательно прояснилось, и это просто отлично, потому что зрелище ему открывается великолепное.  
В воздухе дрожит красный лазерный луч. Джаред следит, как он скользит от окна до головы одного из похитителей.

Джаред усмехается, но усмешка эта злая.

И тут одновременно происходят два события, от которых настроение Джареда значительно улучшается. Откуда-то снаружи, по пути, проложенному лазерным лучом, прилетает пуля, врезаясь в лоб громилы, и вылетая из затылка легкой дымкой крови, мозгов и костей.

А со стеклянного потолка с грохотом осколков валится Дженсен.

Джаред по-прежнему привязан к стулу, так что он может только ерзать от радости и восхищения, глядя, как его крутой приятель одного за другим ликвидирует похитителей. Одним плавным движением Дженсен отцепляется от веревок, с разворота заезжает ногой по голове одного из бандитов и одновременно правой рукой бросает нож. Лезвие входит в глотку второго бандита, но до того, как он успевает упасть, в воздухе проносятся еще два ножа и достигают своей цели с приятным стуком.

Четверо из пяти оставшихся головорезов бросаются к столу с оружием, пытаясь добраться до него прежде, чем Дженсен выхватит свой пистолет из кобуры на его бедре.   
Джаред понимает, что возбуждаться в такой ситуации совершенно неуместно, особенно учитывая, что пятый похититель прижимает что-то острое к горлу Джареда, но господь всемогущий, _набедренная кобура_.

Четыре хлестких звука повисают в воздухе, и Дженсен, плавно развернувшись, направляет пистолет на стоящего за Джаредом человека.

\- Единственная причина, почему ты все еще жив, заключается в том, что мне нужна информация, - спокойно произносит Дженсен.

\- Ага, и это не имеет никакого отношения к этому ножу?

Джаред чувствует, как лезвие врезается в кожу. Порез небольшой, но достаточно глубокий, чтобы кровь потекла по коже на воротник рубашки.

Человеку несведущему может показаться, что Дженсен совсем не отреагировал на угрозу. Но тому, кто хорошо знает Дженсена, легко увидеть ярость, бурлящую под этой маской безразличия.

Кто-то умрет кровавой смертью, и это явно будет не Джаред.

\- У тебя есть два варианта, - говорит Дженсен, - либо ты отходишь от Джареда, кладешь оружие и отвечаешь на все мои вопросы как хороший маленький наемник, либо человек, стоящий у тебя за спиной, ткнет в тебя электрошокером, и ты обмочишь штаны.

Давление на горло Джареда исчезает, когда бандит начинает разворачиваться. Потом в воздухе повисает острый запах озона, слышится крик и удар тела об пол.

\- Тупица, - говорит Коламбус. – Вы в порядке, босс?

\- Как… - Джаред чувствует, как рука осторожно касается его плеча. Ему кажется, что он ничего не понимает, но потом он видит дверь, которую заметил раньше – теперь она широко открыта.

\- Мы прокрались потихоньку, пока Дженсен тут ниндзя из себя строил, - объясняет Коламбус. – Так, этот вырублен и связан.

Мы? Джаред крутит головой и видит Криса, который обшаривает карманы на одном из трупов. 

\- Ха! Ключи нашел, - Крис кидает связку Дженсену, который ловит ее не глядя.

Все его внимание сфокусировано на Джареде, и на его лице это ужасное, почти несчастное выражение. Он откашливается.

\- Крис, помоги Коламбусу засунуть нашего приятеля в багажник.

Он медленно подходит к Джареду и наклоняется, пока не касается его лба своим.

Несколько минут Джаред просто дышит, позволяя всему остальному – боли в плече, туману в голове, испуганным крикам бывшего похитителя – исчезнуть.

Наконец Дженсен отстраняется, целует его в макушку, обходит стул и начинает распутывать веревки. 

\- Просто чтобы ты знал: доктор Феррис уже ждет нас в больнице, и если ты хотя бы подумаешь ляпнуть что-нибудь в духе мачо, вроде «я в порядке», будешь месяц спать на диване.

\- Я в порядке, - улыбается Джаред, и добавляет, обрывая негодование Дженсена, - нет, плечо болит адски, и, по-моему, у меня сотрясение, но… - он обнимает Дженсена здоровой рукой, - ты здесь.

На одно восхитительное мгновение Дженсен выглядит не только пораженным, но одновременно смущенным и до смешного довольным. Но это выражение тут же исчезает, сменяясь привычно-насмешливым.

\- Вместо того, чтобы потерять к тебе всякое уважение, я просто спишу это на травму головы, ладно?

\- Ладно, - улыбается Джаред.

\- Идти можешь?

\- Эмм… - Джаред серьезно раздумывает над вопросом.

\- Так, будем считать, что это «нет». Подожди, я позову Криса.

\- Я буду здесь, - Джаред хочет кивнуть, но потом решает, что не стоит. – Подожди, Джен…

\- Что?

\- Джефф и Идрис, они…

\- Сильно потрепаны, но чувствовали себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы обзывать меня всякими нехорошими словами, когда я зарубил их планы пойти со мной. Сэм пригрозила поставить им катетеры, если они добровольно не останутся в постелях. Это было невероятно смешно. По-моему, Крис заснял все на свой iPhonе. Джефф сказал, что надерет мне задницу, если я не верну тебя.

\- И ты оставил его в живых? – спрашивает Джаред, полушутя, полусерьезно.

\- Он просто испугался, - тихо говорит Дженсен, поглаживая большим пальцем висок Джареда. – Мы все испугались.

Джаред чуть наклоняет голову, прижимаясь к его руке, и встречается с Дженсеном взглядом.

\- Я не испугался.

Ему не надо говорить остальное. Дженсен и так знает.

Дженсен наклоняется и целует его сильно и крепко, чтобы дать понять, что он все понял.

\- Дурачок, - шепчет он нежно.

\- О, мой бог, - Крис стоит в дверях, уперев руки в бока, а на лице у него выражение притворного недовольства, - когда вы сразу не вышли, я так и понял, что вы тут занимаетесь всякими непотребностями.

Дженсен закатывает глаза.

\- Заткнись, дубина, и помоги мне дотащить этого великана до машины.

Крис кивает и идет к ним. Вдвоем они помогают Джареду встать. У Джареда перед глазами пляшут черные точки, он не уверен, что сможет сделать хотя бы шаг, но тут же чувствует, как его обхватывают крепкие руки. 

\- Держу, держу, - шепчет Дженсен, - постарайся просто переставлять ноги.

Несмотря на все происшедшее, Джаред не может удержаться от хихиканья.

\- Ребята, я вас люблю.

\- Ээ… - Крис смотрит на Дженсена, - сотрясение?

\- О да.

\- Могу я это записать?

\- Ради смеха или ради шантажа?

\- О, чисто поржать, - Крис на секунду задумывается. – Или ради прибавки к зарплате.

\- Да, - Дженсен машет рукой, - конечно.

\- Беру свои слова назад, - обиженно фыркает Джаред, - я вас ненавижу.

***

Прежде чем уйти, чтобы позаботиться о своих неоконченных делах, Дженсен дожидается, пока Джареда осматривают, накачивают лекарствами и объявляют «в целом здоровым». Крис и Коламбус остаются в клинике, и Дженсен знает, что рядом с ними Джаред в полной безопасности. Не говоря уже о Джеффе и Идрисе в соседней комнате, и Сэм, которая, защищая своих пациентов, превращается в медведицу. Хотя Дженсен все равно волнуется. И ничего не может с этим поделать. Но скоро он хотя бы частично избавится от этого чувства.

Склад, к которому он подъезжает, снаружи невзрачный, но содержится в отличном состоянии. Здание зарегистрировано через столько подставных компаний, что Дженсена не удивит, если большинство в организации даже не знают о его существовании. Дженсен открывает внешнюю дверь, входит и закрывает ее за собой. Поворачивает направо, проходит еще одну дверь и спускается вниз по ступенькам. Вдоль длинного коридора расположено несколько комнат, Дженсен идет к самой дальней.

Резко стучит, дверь открывается, и первое, что Дженсен видит – взволнованное лицо Чада. Оскар стоит прямо за ним. 

\- С ним все будет хорошо, - тихо говорит Дженсен.

Оскар закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхает, а когда открывает их, на его лице не остается ни следа сострадания или облегчения.

\- Как наша пташка? – Дженсен проходит в комнату.

Выживший – пока – громила привязан к стулу, стоящему прямо над водостоком в полу. Рядом стоит ящик с рабочим инструментом Дженсена. Сверху аккуратно разложен кожаный фартук. У дальней стены – раковина со стопкой полотенец, рядом на полке, судя по всему, сменная одежда. Под раковиной лежит рулон пластиковой пленки. Отлично. Чад и Оскар, похоже, очень внимательно слушали его инструкцию.

\- Поет во все горло, - говорит Чад.

\- Имена получили?

\- Несколько.

Дженсен недовольно хмурится.

\- В любом случае, - продолжает Чад, - он весь в твоем распоряжении. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, если я пропущу веселье?

\- Подожди, подожди, - бандит смотрит на них круглыми от ужаса глазами, - я рассказал вам все, что знал, клянусь! Вам не надо пытать меня ради информации, я все равно больше ничего не знаю!

\- Я тебе верю, - ухмыляется Дженсен. – Что бы там ни заявляло ЦРУ, я знаю, что сведения, полученные таким способом, чаще всего ненадежны. Нет, я собираюсь пытать тебя ради возмездия.

Громила открывает рот, вероятно, чтобы закричать, но Оскар не дает ему шанса, тут же запихивая туда кляп. Потом для верности наклеивает сверху полоску скотча. 

\- Ты чуть не убил двух моих друзей. Ты похитил и угрожал человеку, которого я люблю, - Дженсен с любопытством наклоняет голову. - Ты действительно думал, что твои действия останутся без последствий?

Дженсен открывает ящик и вытаскивает пару резиновых перчаток. Медленно надевает их. 

\- Обычно я не получаю удовольствия от таких вещей, слишком грязным все становится под конец. Но в твоем случае я сделаю исключение. Ты послужишь примером не только для бывшего работодателя, но для всех, кто будет настолько глуп, чтобы выкинуть нечто подобное или хотя бы подумать об этом.

Чад усмехается.

\- Ты тот еще страшный сукин сын, Эклз. Джею повезло с тобой, - он качает головой и печально улыбается. – Нам всем повезло. Позвони, когда закончишь. Я пришлю Тайгермана и команду чистильщиков. Развлекайся.

Дженсен машет ему на прощанье, потом поворачивается к Оскару.

\- Ты тоже не обязан оставаться.

Оскар жмет плечами.

\- Тебе понадобится кто-нибудь, чтобы потом помочь с телом. К тому же, - он смотрит на Дженсена темным ледяным взглядом, - ты не единственный, кто чуть не потерял всю семью из-за этого capullo.

Дженсен его хорошо понимает.

\- Хорошо, - произносит он и хлопает в ладоши. – Приступим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) – герои мультфильма «Приключения Рокки и Бульвинкля», где главными злодеями была пара советских шпионов


	10. В начале

Джареду было скучно. Скучно до зевоты, до зубовного скрежета. Когда он был маленьким, такого рода скука приводила обычно к разрушительным последствиям: он уговаривал младшую сестру попробовать на вкус дождевого червяка или учил соседского пса выкапывать мамины розы в саду. А когда он стал старше, такая же скука привела его к мелкому воровству в магазинах, что, в свою очередь, привело к первому визиту в колонию для несовершеннолетних. А там он обзавелся связями со всякими интересными людьми, которые пообещали, что скучать ему больше не придется.

Нагло обманули. Но Джаред их не винит. Они ведь были мелкими головорезами и понятия не имели, что у него свои, гламурные представления о том, какой должна быть жизнь уважаемого криминального босса.

Определенно, не такой.

Каким-то непонятным образом ему весь день удавалось сдерживаться от того, чтобы не закатить глаза и ни в кого – включая себя - не воткнуть вилку, слушая разговоры о паевых инвестиционных фондах.

По отдельности Джаред и все остальные, находящиеся в зале, были одними из самых страшных злодеев на земле. Вроде тех, что показывают в фильмах про Бонда. Но вместе они скорее напоминали сборище менеджеров высшего звена. И вот вам один из самых неоспоримых жизненных фактов, независимо от профессии и морали: конференции – это отстой.

Самый отстойный отстой.

Ну, по крайней мере, кормили прилично. Умудрившись не заснуть во время первого раунда встреч и переговоров, Джаред расположился у стола с едой. Если его разум вынужден страдать, пусть хотя бы его желудку будет хорошо. 

\- Вы, кажется, скучаете, Джаред-сан, - рядом с ним появилась глава якудзы мадам Лю, являющаяся в этом году хозяйкой конференции. Она безмятежно улыбалась ему, но в ее глазах светился опасный огонек. Джаред вспомнил, что ее любимым способом казни было отрубание голов мечом, который она всегда носила с собой. 

\- Кто, я? – Джаред нацепил на лицо свое лучшее «да ну, ерунда» выражение. – Нет, мэм.

\- Хмм, - она мельком посмотрела на блюдо с креветками, которое он понемногу подчищал. – Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что вы не обижаетесь на то, что мы проголосовали против вашего предложения назвать наше объединение Легионом Страха?

\- Нет.

Да. Это было бы круто.

\- Ага, - она окинула его почти материнским взглядом. Потом взяла за руку и повела к окнам в противоположном конце зала. – Вы ведь один из самых молодых моих гостей, так?

\- Эмм… ну… - да, двадцать пять лет. Можно сказать, что он молод. Большинство в их бизнесе становятся главой собственной империи только к сорока-пятидесяти годам. Но Джаред всегда был умным, очаровательным, а также чуточку психопатом, так что легко поднялся по служебной лестнице, пробился сам почти без особых усилий. Но, тем не менее, все равно считался в их компании _малышом_. 

\- Эти детишки со своими волшебными палочками еще моложе меня, - произнес Джаред, защищаясь. – Одаренные малолетки.

\- Да, - нахмурилась Лю, оборачиваясь, - эти.

Вслед за ней Джаред посмотрел на невероятно привлекательного – и ничуть не грозного – парня, едва вышедшего из подросткового возраста, который беседовал со столь же очаровательной девушкой. Те, будто почувствовав на себе чужие взгляды, одновременно повернули головы с идеальными прическами в сторону Лю и Джареда. И так же одновременно улыбнулись. Жуть.

Джаред едва сдержал дрожь. Лучше с такими не связываться.

Мягко потянув Джареда за локоть, Лю развернула его лицом к стеклу, за которым переливался неоновыми огнями ночной Токио. Джареду никогда не было уютно в больших городах - он предпочитал открытые пространства – но сейчас готов был признать, что открывающийся перед ним вид был прекрасен.

\- У тебя много союзников в этой комнате, Джаред-сан, - тихо произнесла Лю, - но есть и враги.

Используя окно, как зеркало, Джаред быстро нашел отражение этого крысиного ублюдка Пасдара. С момента предательства Майло прошел почти год, но боль и обида все еще не прошли. 

\- Я знаю, мадам Лю, - ответил Джаред, - поверьте мне, - он поймал в отражении ее взгляд. – Вы привели меня сюда, чтобы поделиться чем-то конкретным?

Она тихо рассмеялась.

\- О, нет. Я привела тебя сюда, чтобы ты находился подальше от стола с закусками. Я забыла предупредить повара о твоем аппетите.

\- Простите, - покраснел Джаред. – У меня просыпается зверский аппетит, когда я скучаю. Не то, чтобы я скучал, - добавил он быстро, - я просто…

Лю наклонилась к нему.

\- Могу я поведать тебе секрет? – тихо спросила она. – Я не умираю со скуки на таких мероприятиях только из-за того, что представляю, как каждый из присутствующих поведет себя, если отрубить ему какую-нибудь конечность.

\- О, это… - Джаред неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Например, - продолжала Лю, - мне кажется, что ты держался бы достойно, если бы потерял кисть или даже всю руку.

\- А можно мы не будем проверять эту теорию? Пожалуйста.

Лю усмехнулась и потрепала его по плечу.

\- А ты мне действительно нравишься, Джаред, - она огляделась вокруг и произнесла заговорщицким тоном: - Я сильно сомневаюсь, что до конца вечера произойдет что-нибудь важное. Тебе не обязательно оставаться. Проведи время с удовольствием. Найди какой-нибудь милый ресторанчик, где подают огромные порции.

Желудок Джареда радостно согласился с такой идеей. К несчастью, Джефф, новый начальник службы безопасности, заставил Джареда пообещать, что тот не будет делать чего-то, что могло бы привлечь внимание к его относительно новому статусу в преступном сообществе. Например, не стоит уходить раньше всех с подобных мероприятий. Джефф также не хотел, чтобы Джаред нарывался на драку с Пасдаром и его командой, восторженно рассказывал всем и каждому о своей любви к Боба Фетту или ставил на кон большие суммы денег, часть своей территории или своих работников, даже если был абсолютно уверен, что выиграет. Джефф был старомодным занудой.

\- Не знаю, - засомневался Джаред, - наверное, мне все же лучше остаться.

Лю пристально смотрела на него пару минут, потом сказала:

\- Ты сделаешь мне личное одолжение, если уйдешь до того, как официанты вынесут следующую смену блюд.

Понятно.

\- А что за блюда? – Джаред постарался не вздрогнуть, когда Лю уставилась на него, прищурившись. – Точно. Конечно. Без проблем, - Джаред задумался на мгновение. – Так, когда вы говорите «личное одолжение»…

\- Я буду тебе должна. И поверь мне, список людей, которым я должна, очень ограничен.

Решать тут было нечего. К тому же, Джефф с остальной охраной находился на первом этаже, так что он никогда не узнает.

\- Договорились, - сказал Джаред. – А вы случайно не знаете тут какой-нибудь ресторанчик со службой доставки? – потому что Джефф точно ни о чем не узнает, если ему не придется сопровождать непокорного Джареда по улицам ночного Токио.

Безмятежная улыбка снова появилась на лице мадам Лю, на этот раз вместе с искренним огоньком в глазах.

\- Уверена, что можно будет что-нибудь придумать, - ответила она. – И возможно, в знак признательности, я могла бы отправить с едой еще что-нибудь особенное? Какую-нибудь не-очень-милую леди? Или молодого человека, если вы предпочитаете их?

Джаред облизнул губы при мысли, что сможет удовлетворить аппетит не только в еде. 

\- Не поймите меня неправильно, мадам Лю, это заманчивое предложение, но… - Джаред обычно предпочитал развлекаться с людьми проверенными, работающими в одном из его клубов. Он скромно улыбнулся: - День был длинный и утомительный. Думаю, лучше будет просто поесть, принять душ и лечь спать.

Лю наклонила голову.

\- Можешь не продолжать, я все понимаю. Доверься мне, мой юный друг, я сделаю все, чтобы о тебе позаботились. 

Она распрямила плечи и чуть поклонилась. Джаред последовал ее примеру, а потом двинулся к выходу. Он старался делать вид, что его ждут важные дела, хотя мысленно прыгал от радости и предвкушения свободы от скучного мероприятия.

***

Проглотив столько еды, что хватило бы, чтобы прокормить маленькую армию – или одного средних размеров Падалеки – Джаред решил принять душ. Душевая кабина оказалась на удивление просторной, с несколькими душевыми насадками, расположенными именно так, чтобы хорошенько размять затекшие мышцы. Простояв под водой, пока кожа на пальцах не стала морщинистой, Джаред почувствовал себя настолько хорошо, насколько можно было, зная, что впереди его ждут еще два дня ужасно скучных встреч и заседаний. 

Выйдя из душа, он вытерся мягким полотенцем, а потом повязал его на талии. Другое полотенце намотал на голове в виде тюрбана. Потратил пару минут, строя глупые позы перед зеркалом, вышел из ванной и тут же потерял лет пять жизни и миллион нервных клеток, благодаря парню, который спокойно сидел в кресле около кровати. 

Джаред схватился за сердце:

\- Черт возьми, мужик! 

Как ни странно, при виде нежданного незнакомца Джаред не испугался и не разозлился, потому что парень, может, и был нежданным и незнакомым, но при этом оказался просто красавцем. Пробираясь по карьерной лестнице на самый верх преступного мира, Джаред встречал по пути много просто симпатичных и даже красивых людей, но этот парень мог с легкостью заткнуть за пояс их всех.

\- Мистер Падалеки? – спросил тот низким голосом, пристально разглядывая что-то над головой Джареда. 

Джаред покраснел, быстро сдернул с головы намотанное полотенце и улыбнулся:

\- Я не ждал гостей. Но теперь, увидев тебя, рад, что мадам Лю меня не послушала.

Парень удивленно приподнял брови и, похоже, развеселился.

\- Я… понимаю. Мистер Пада…

\- Джаред, - Джаред не любил формальности, даже когда дело касалось бизнеса.

Да. Великолепному незнакомцу явно было весело. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Джаред. По-моему…

\- А ты? – Джаред уселся на кровать как можно ближе к своему привлекательному визитеру, задрав повязанное на бедрах полотенце повыше.

\- Ты… можешь звать меня Алек.

\- Отлично, Алек, - Джаред ухмыльнулся и похлопал рукой по матрасу рядом с собой, - теперь, когда мы познакомились, тащи свою симпатичную задницу поближе, чтобы мы могли заняться более приятными вещами.

Алек рассмеялся. Не скромным тихим смешком, каким обычно смеялись люди в его положении перед своими клиентами, а громким хохотом, от чистого сердца.  
\- Серьезно? – выдавил он сквозь смех. – Только не говори, что это лучшее, на что ты способен.

Джаред обиженно моргнул. Нет, ему, конечно, нравились энергичные и заводные партнеры, но его эго не выносило оскорблений, особенно от тех, кто был послан ему в качестве подарка. 

\- Не знаю, к какому обращению ты привык, дорогуша, но я не помню, чтобы велел тебе изображать из себя недотрогу, - он раздраженно нахмурился.

Алек наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в бедра. Пристально посмотрел Джареду в глаза и произнес:

\- Мое присутствие в комнате, кажется, привело к небольшому недоразумению. Меня послали сюда не для того, чтобы я обеспечивал… развлечение.

Где-то в подсознании Джареда зазвенели тревожные звоночки.

\- Тогда, зачем…

\- Моей первоначальной целью было убить тебя, но…

Джаред начал двигаться еще до того, как до конца осознал сказанное Алеком. Он перекатился по кровати, вскочил на ноги с другой стороны и потянулся к прикроватной спинке за ножом, который прилепил там скотчем, как только заселился в номер. Вот только ножа на месте не было. 

\- Я тут осмотрелся, пока ты был в душе, - произнес Алек, поднимаясь с кресла. Голос у него звучал спокойно, но в позе чувствовалось легкое напряжение. – За спинкой кровати, под матрасом, в твоем чистом белье, в твоем грязном белье, за телевизором и в твоем левом ботинке, если тебе вдруг интересно. Но послушай…

\- Похоже, я серьезно попал, - перебил его Джаред. Он поднялся в полный рост, развернул плечи, нарочито поигрывая литыми мышцами. – Но надеюсь, ты простишь меня, если я все равно буду немного сопротивляться?

Джаред был явно выше и крепче, чем его предполагаемый убийца. А еще он очень хорошо умел драться, и даже если ему предстоит умереть, то он постарается, чтобы и Алеку от него досталось. А еще было бы неплохо, если бы на нем было надето что-нибудь помимо полотенца, едва держащегося на бедрах. Джаред обошел кровать и спросил:

\- Не возражаешь, если я штаны надену, прежде чем мы начнем?

Взгляд Алека на мгновение скользнул к промежности Джареда, а потом Алек… облизнулся. Серьезно, взял и облизнул свои чертовы губы. Джаред даже пожалел немного, что ему придется подпортить это симпатичное личико.

\- А меня и так устраивает, - сказал Алек. – Но серьезно, я…

Джаред кинулся на него. Алек увернулся. Джаред ударил. Алек парировал. Джаред выбросил вперед руку, пытаясь попасть ребром ладони по трахее Алека. Алек схватил его за запястье и бросил на пол. 

Меньше, чем через минуту Джаред лежал, уткнувшись лицом в ковер, а в спину между лопаток ему упиралось колено Алека.

\- Сукин сын.

По крайней мере, ему недолго придется жить с таким унижением.

\- Это было забавно, - Алек даже не запыхался, ублюдок. Он еще крепче уперся в спину Джареда. – Ты уронил полотенце.

Алек наклонился вперед, прижимаясь грудью к голой спине Джареда. Горячо выдохнув ему в ухо, Алек произнес:

\- Если мы закончили, как думаешь, может, выслушаешь меня теперь?

Джаред кивнул, и через секунду тяжесть навалившегося на него тела исчезла. Джаред осторожно поднялся на колени и оглянулся через плечо, как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать летящие ему в лицо джинсы. 

\- Ты меня немного отвлекаешь, - пожал плечами Алек.

Джаред понимал, что не должен гордиться тем, что какой-то парень с замашками дурацкого ниндзя-убийцы считает его сексуальным, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.  
Так же, как не смог удержаться и немного выпятил грудь, пока натягивал джинсы и застегивал молнию. 

\- Как я и сказал, меня послали убить тебя, - Алек небрежно прислонился к комоду, скрестив ноги и сунув руки в карманы. Взгляд у него был холодный и оценивающий, но изгиб губ и морщинки вокруг глаз по-прежнему выдавали его веселое настроение.

\- Но? – подтолкнул Джаред, когда молчание затянулось.

Алек глубоко вздохнул.

\- Но мое внимание привлекла некая… информация.

\- Что за информация?

\- Та, что заставила меня пересмотреть твой контракт, Джаред.

\- Вообще-то, мистер Падалеки, - не удержался и съехидничал Джаред.

Это, похоже, только больше развеселило Алека.

\- Конечно.

\- Отлично, убивать меня ты не собираешься. Не хочу вести себя грубо…

\- Да боже упаси.

Джаред нахмурился. Он не знал, что наемным убийцам позволено быть еще и такими язвами. 

\- Зачем вообще ты здесь? Ты мог бы просто оставить меня в покое и не появляться у меня в номере. 

И не показывать свое лицо, что, как всегда казалось Джареду, было самым главным правилом поведения для наемных убийц. Да к тому же такое лицо, которое Джаред забудет не скоро. Может, ему стоит нанять своего крутого ниндзя-убийцу для охоты за этим крутым нинздя-убийцей. Как в комиксе «Шпион против шпиона». Да, это было бы круто.

\- Я предлагаю свои услуги, - Алек закатил глаза, когда взгляд Джареда невольно скользнул к постели. – Не такие услуги. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня на работу.

\- О, вот даже как? – Джаред скрестил руки на груди и надеялся, что его удивление не отражается на лице. – И с какого такого перепугу мне это делать?

\- Потому что тогда я смогу разобраться с теми, кто желает тебе смерти, но при этом получить за это деньги.

\- Разумно, - неохотно согласился Джаред. – Прямо убийственно разумно.

\- Убийство – моя специальность. Так мы договорились?

Джаред задумался. Ему не придется искать другого крутого ниндзя-убийцу, если он начнет платить этому. А то, что на Алека к тому же приятно посмотреть - только плюс. Джефф определенно не будет рад такому развитию событий, но Джаред решит эту проблему знакомым способом. Просто ничего ему не скажет. 

\- Хорошо. Но отчитываться ты будешь непосредственно передо мной. Никто в моей организации не должен знать кто ты. Если нам понадобится встретиться…  
Легкая улыбка Алека превратилась в довольно похабную ухмылку.

\- Думаю, я знаю, какую роль я мог бы сыграть. Но сначала мне нужно… - он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, и не успел Джаред понять, что происходит, как Алек оказался прямо перед ним.

У Джареда была секунда, чтобы подумать, как ему реагировать на такую близость, а потом теплые, мягкие губы Алека прижались к его губам. Боясь, что если тронет его, то опять окажется лежащим лицом в ковер – причем не с лучшими намерениями – Джаред не знал, куда деть руки. Но только он собрался наплевать на последствия и прижать крепкое тело к себе поближе, Алек отстранился. Окинул Джареда изучающим взглядом и облизнул губы:

\- Хм.

Джаред помотал головой, пытаясь поставить мозги на место.

\- Хм? «Хм» – хорошо или «хм» – плохо?

Алек хитро улыбнулся:

\- Просто… хм.

Он подошел к окну, открыл одну створку, и комнату наполнили звуки ночного Токио. Джаред даже не знал, что эти окна открываются. 

\- Я с тобой свяжусь, - произнес Алек и начал выбираться наружу. 

Джаред вышел из ступора как раз в тот момент, когда в окне были видны только ботинки Алека. 

\- Эй, подожди минуту!

Но когда Джаред добрался до окна и выглянул наружу, Алек исчез.

Они находились на сороковом этаже.

Да, это впечатляло.

\- Черт, я нанял крутого парня, - произнес он с улыбкой.

***

Джаред откидывается в кресле, на губах его играет такая же улыбка, как и тогда. 

\- Подожди, - говорит Крис, обмениваясь озадаченными взглядами с другими слушателями, расположившимися в офисе Джареда, - и это все?

\- Да.

Джефф хмурится:

\- И как часто ты игнорировал мои советы?

\- Не томи, мужик. Кто тебя заказал? – интересуется Коламбус, не обращая внимания на ворчание Джеффа.

Джаред пожимает плечами:

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Дженсен так тебе и не сказал? – Коламбус с Крисом обмениваются взглядами.

\- Нет, не сказал.

\- О, отлично, - говорит Крис, - зачем нам вообще это знать, это ведь совсем не важно.

\- Знаешь, я ведь все эти правила не для собственного благополучия выдумал, - Джефф поворачивается к Идрису. – Все ведь из собственного опыта.

\- Ну конечно, - кивает Идрис. Ждет, пока Джефф снова обращает свое внимание на Джареда, и закатывает глаза.

\- Так, - не успокаивается Коламбус, - а почему Дженсен решил не исполнять заказ?

\- И этого не знаю.

Идрис вздыхает.

\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что у тебя с этим парнем глубокая, всепоглощающая духовная связь, – произносит он с отвращением, - но твоя беспечность во всей этой ситуации меня беспокоит.

Джаред опять пожимает плечами.

\- Дженсен сказал, что обо всем позаботится, он так и сделал. Через месяц после поездки в Токио он нашел меня, когда я ужинал в одном из своих клубов…

\- Я помню, - влезает в разговор Чад, - Он заявился прямо в VIP-зал и уселся тебе на колени. Самоуверенный маленький ублюдок. Я чуть охрану не позвал, чтобы его вышвырнули.

\- О да, закончилось бы просто отлично, - кривит рот Коламбус, возможно, вспоминая тот случай, когда Чад действительно вызвал охрану, чтобы «позаботиться» о Дженсене, и последовавшие за этим травмы и ранения. Крис, похоже, думает о том же, судя по болезненному выражению, появившемуся на его лице, и по тому, как он осторожно потирает переносицу. Оскар протягивает руку и треплет по плечу сначала одного, потом другого.

\- Так вот, - продолжает Джаред, - он сказал, что все улажено и что я должен ему шестьсот тысяч долларов. Потом он сказал мне свое настоящее имя и спросил, не хочу ли я взять свой стейк на вынос, пойти к нему в гостиницу и посмотреть игру «Ковбоев», - Джаред усмехается и раскидывает руки в стороны: - Как я мог отказаться от такого предложения?

\- Например, подумав, как это скажется на давлении твоего бедного начальника службы безопасности, – ворчит Джефф.

\- Ой, да брось, Джефф, - произносит Дженсен, появляясь в дверях, - с твоим давлением все прекрасно. Ты тогда думал, что единственное, чему я могу навредить - это кошелек Джареда. И ты это знаешь, - он заходит в комнату и, проходя мимо, щелкает Джеффа по уху.

\- Может быть, ты тогда все расскажешь? – спрашивает его Крис. – С кем тебе пришлось «все улаживать»? 

Дженсен бросает взгляд на Джареда, потом мотает головой:

\- Не-а. Информация все еще засекречена.

Крис что-то обиженно бухтит себе под нос, потом интересуется:

\- Можешь хотя бы сказать нам, почему ты передумал и не стал выполнять контракт?

Дженсен с Джаредом снова обмениваются взглядами, потом Джаред отодвигается от стола так, чтобы Дженсен мог устроиться у него на коленях. 

Дженсен обнимает его левой рукой за шею, а правую кладет на грудь, туда, где бьется сердце.

\- Что я могу сказать? Меня сильно впечатлило то, что он скрывал под полотенцем, - они смеются, когда в ответ на заявление Дженсена раздаются раздраженные стоны и фырканье. 

Это, кажется, срабатывает как сигнал к окончанию совещания. Джаред рад, потому что от теплой тяжести тела Дженсена у него опять появляются всякие… идеи. Но ему хватает порядочности дождаться, пока закроется дверь за последним человеком, прежде чем начать расстегивать на Дженсене одежду.

\- Люблю, когда дома ты не заморачиваешься с одеждой, - произносит Джаред, утыкаясь носом в гладкую кожу на горле Дженсена. 

Дженсен смеется.

\- Играть в мальчика-содержанца было весело, - признается он, - но мне нравится, когда я могу быть самим собой, особенно в нашем доме.

На мгновение внутри у Джареда что-то сжимается.

\- Да, - говорит он хрипло, - в нашем доме.

На лице у Дженсена появляется выражение «о боже, я влюбился в идиота».

\- Эй, - говорит он озадаченно, - почему ты не рассказал им правду?

\- Хмм?

\- О той ночи в отеле? О том, что я тебе сказал?

Джаред на мгновение задумывается.

\- Во-первых, никому, особенно Джеффу, не нужно знать, что несколько малолеток пытались самоутвердиться, убрав меня. У бедняги и так достаточно седых волос в бороде. А во-вторых… - он покрепче обнимает Дженсена, - не знаю, наверное, я решил, что кое-какими историями лучше не делиться.

\- Я влюбился в идиота, - говорит Дженсен, и Джаред мысленно гладит себя по голове. Он знает, что ему знаком этот взгляд. 

\- Чертовски верно, - отвечает Джаред гордо. Он заполучил великолепного, крутого ниндзя-убийцу, так что, как ему кажется, он заслужил право побыть немного самодовольным.

***

_Четыре года назад_

Джаред вышел из ступора как раз к тому моменту, когда в окне были видны только ботинки Алека. 

\- Эй, подожди минуту!

Но когда Джаред добрался до окна и выглянул наружу, Алек исчез.

Они находились на сороковом этаже.

Да, это впечатляло.

\- Черт, я нанял крутого парня, - произнес он с улыбкой.

\- Это точно, - раздалось откуда-то сверху.

И Джаред даже не вскрикнул – а уж тем более так пронзительно, будто ему только что дали по яйцам – что бы там ни утверждал кое-кто по имени Дженсен четыре года спустя.

Алек поморщился и, держась одной рукой за зажим, пристегнутый к тонкому тросу, второй потер ухо:

\- Чувак.

\- Прости.

\- Ой.

\- Я же сказал, прости, - сердито произнес Джаред. – И вообще, что ты там делаешь?

\- Э-э, выхожу, - Алек нахмурился. – Это очень удобно, люди обычно никогда не смотрят наверх.

\- Но как ты собираешься…

\- У меня парашют на крыше припрятан. Спрыгну.

\- Черт, это так круто, - у Джареда загорелись глаза.

\- Правда?

\- Но пока ты не ушел, просто… - Джаред замолчал и задумался.

\- Ты не мог бы поторопиться, чтобы я мог уже подняться, а не рисковать свернуть себе шею?

\- Почему ты решил не выполнять заказ? – спросил Джаред. – Почему я?

\- Я всегда ищу информацию об объекте, и то, что я узнал… в общем, мне не понравились люди, которые меня наняли, - Алек умолк на мгновение, вглядываясь в лицо Джареда. – Но я думаю, мне мог бы понравиться ты.

\- Да? – Джаред удивленно моргнул.

\- Ага. К тому же, я тоже из Техаса, а мы, фанаты Mavericks, должны держаться вместе, - Алек подмигнул и нажал кнопку на зажиме. Раздалось тихое жужжание, и Алек заскользил вверх по веревке.

Джаред остался стоять, наполовину высунувшись из окна и с открытым ртом глядя на быстро исчезающего Алека. Прошло добрых полминуты, прежде чем он смог проорать вслед:

\- Пошел ты, я болею за Spurs! Проклятье, я еще об этом пожалею.


	11. Неуловимая

\- Я прикончу Коллинза!

Дженсен вздыхает, но даже не пытается поднять голову от последнего выпуска National Geographic. Обычно Джаред и Дженсен предпочитают расслабляться в личных комнатах на втором этаже, но этой ночью они расположились в пижамах на одном из диванов в общей гостиной. И такая перемена места никак не связана с тем, что почти два часа ночи, а Джефф и остальные до сих пор не вернулись с их маленького «мальчишника». 

Никак. Совершенно не связана.

_«Из нас получились бы классные родители»._

_«Заткнись, Джаред»._

\- Джаред, - произносит Дженсен, переворачивая страницу, - не хочу повторять прописные истины, но ты не можешь убивать нашего осведомителя из ФБР только потому, что он победил тебя в какой-то игре в слова.

Джаред возмущается:

\- Это не игра в слова, Дженсен, это…

\- То, на что мне совершенно наплевать? Ты прав, и это тоже.

Джаред обиженно надувает губы и ерзает, зарываясь глубже в диванные подушки.

Дженсен переворачивает следующую страницу и изо всех сил старается не обращать внимания на длинные вздохи Джареда. Но после очередного, особенно впечатляющего выдоха, он бросает попытки что-либо понять в очень интересной статье. Дженсен никогда этого не признает, но ему становится не по себе, когда Джаред расстроен. Даже если эта самая «расстроенность» в основном напускная и вызвана каким-нибудь глупым поводом.

Дженсен чуть опускает журнал и смотрит поверх него. Вытягивает одну ногу и проводит ступней в носке по джаредовой голени. 

\- Оу, милый, - поддразнивает он тоном, в котором смешались веселье пополам с соблазном, - ну не дуйся.

Джаред фыркает, но в то же мгновение обида на его лице сменяется хищным выражением. Он хлопает себя по бедру, и Дженсен ясно видит в этом жесте приглашение.

Он отбрасывает журнал в сторону и разворачивается, вставая на колени. Потом начинает медленно двигаться, подбираясь ближе к Джареду, но только он оказывается в очень интересной и многообещающей позе, как входная дверь со стуком открывается.

Дженсен прижимает Джареда к дивану и осторожно выглядывает из-за спинки. Он расслабляется, когда из коридора доносится голос Криса, но тут же напрягается снова, когда слышит, что этот голос произносит:

\- Ой! Черт, Оскар, понежнее!

Дженсен и Джаред обмениваются взглядами.

\- Наконец-то, - тихо говорит Джаред, - правда, мне бы все же хотелось, чтоб они не занимались этим в холле.

Дженсен считает, что не им с Джаредом судить других за попытки заняться сексом в общедоступных частях дома, и уже собирается заявить об этом, как до них доносится еще один голос. 

\- Ой, да заткнись, - произносит Коламбус.

Дженсен с Джаредом удивленно смотрят друг на друга.

\- Ух ты, - шепчет Джаред, - тройничок?

\- Такого я не ожидал, - отвечает Дженсен.

\- Господи, ты как большой ребенок, - продолжает Коламбус, - она тебя едва зацепила. А вот Джеффу конкретно задницу надрали.

Джаред и Дженсен опять обмениваются взглядами, затем оба перепрыгивают через спинку дивана и чуть ли не бегом бросаются в холл. 

Первым их замечает Крис и слабо произносит:

\- Привет, ребята, - он опирается спиной об стену и правой рукой прижимает к левой быстро краснеющее полотенце, - вы нас ждали. Это так мило.

Дженсен быстро осматривает остальных членов команды. Крис единственный, кто истекает кровью, но и Джеффу, кажется, серьезно досталось. Коламбус, Оскар и Идрис целы и невредимы, но невероятно обозлены.

\- Черт возьми, что случилось? – требует ответа Джаред, для пущего эффекта размахивая руками.

\- Какая-то девчонка отметелила Джеффа, - объясняет Идрис, - а потом стала уходить и зацепила Криса.

\- Так, во-первых, - говорит Джефф, покачиваясь на ногах, - это была не девчонка. Я не уверен на сто процентов, что это был вообще человек. Мне кажется, она могла быть одержима. Я абсолютно уверен, что глаза у нее были совершенно черные, - он заканчивает свое серьезное заявление, резко кренясь влево, и не приземляется лицом в пол только потому, что Идрис вовремя его подхватывает.

\- Ну да, - Дженсен хватает Джеффа с другой стороны, помогая Идрису, - посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда твои зрачки снова будут одинакового размера, хорошо, чемпион?

\- Эй, алё, - влезает в разговор Крис, - не хочу показаться нытиком, но не мог бы кто-нибудь, может быть, что-то сделать с дыркой в моей руке?

\- Так, все, в Лазарет, - командует Джаред и начинает подгонять шестерых взрослых мужиков по коридору, как детей. Дженсен признал бы, что это очаровательно, если бы не отвлекался на Джеффа – засранец был тяжелее, чем казалось.

Пока они, шаркая и запинаясь, движутся к Лазарету – или к «прачечной», как предпочитает называть это помещение Дженсен – Джаред забрасывает вопросами тех, кто не истекает кровью и не страдает от сотрясения.

\- Я не знаю, кто она такая, мужик, - говорит Коламбус, - никогда ее раньше не видел, - ответом на его слова служат кивки и согласное мычание. – Она была довольно миленькой для психопатки, - еще больше кивков и мычания. 

\- У нее были черные глаза, - повторяет Джефф. – Кукольные глаза.

\- Конечно, приятель, - Идрис хлопает Джеффа по груди.

Они добираются до прачечной и прислоняют Джеффа к стиральной машине, а Крис подпирает сушилку. Вдоль задней стены прачечной тянутся полки со всевозможным медицинским снаряжением, и Оскар начинает шарить среди упаковок с бинтами и дезинфицирующими средствами. 

\- Может, мне стоит позвонить Сэм? – спрашивает Джаред, не сводя взгляда с руки Криса. – Позвоню-ка я Сэм.

\- Нет! – быстро возражает Крис. – То есть, я хотел сказать, нет, спасибо, в этом нет необходимости. Дженсен может меня заштопать. Так, Дженсен? – он поворачивается к Дженсену, глядя на него огромными голубыми глазами.

Дженсен вздыхает:

\- Если только рана не слишком серьезная, - по правде говоря, у него тоже нет желания иметь дело с разбуженной посреди ночи доктором Феррис. Дженсен осторожно берет руку Криса, убирает полотенце и рассматривает рану. – Ты ведь знаешь, что чистить ее будет невероятно больно, да?

\- Старик, можешь накачать меня викодином хоть сейчас.

\- Нет, пока я не услышу всю историю целиком, - Джаред складывает руки на груди и выглядит, по мнению Дженсена, восхитительно угрожающе.

\- Мы были в клубе – в одном из тех, что принадлежат Шеппарду, - начинает рассказывать Идрис, - все было прекрасно, мы выпивали, болтали с девчонками. Мистер Изящество, - Идрис машет головой в сторону Криса, - как обычно, показывал Танец Пьяной Обезьяны, - Крис в ответ выставляет средний палец, - и вдруг девица, к которой клеился Джефф, свихнулась.

\- Нет, - возражает Оскар, - не свихнулась. Это было преднамеренно. Продуманное нападение. То, как она вошла, приблизилась, все было… просчитано.

\- Думаешь, ее мишенью был Джефф? – спрашивает Дженсен, натягивая пару резиновых перчаток и наклоняясь поближе к руке Криса.

\- Я думаю, ее мишенью были мы все, - говорит Коламбус. – Она обработала Джеффа меньше, чем за минуту. Мы только сообразили, что происходит, а она уже вытащила пистолет и устроила стрельбу. Она отлично натренирована, старик. И очень быстрая.

\- Точно, - поддакивает Идрис. Потом смотрит на Дженсена: - Может быть, даже быстрее тебя.

Дженсен не уверен - это проявление неуважения к его навыкам, намек на его возраст или простое наблюдение, поэтому просто молча льет антисептик на рану Криса.  
\- Твою же мать за ногу! – вздрагивает Крис.

\- Говорил же – больно будет.

Крис тяжело дышит.

\- Скажи мне, что мы ее убьем.

\- Да, старик, - тихо отвечает Дженсен, - мы ее убьем.

***

Залатав раны Криса и Джеффа, накачав их лекарствами и уложив спать…

_«Говорил же, из нас получились бы классные родители»._

_«Заткнись, Джаред»._

…Джаред, Дженсен и те, кто остался от их службы безопасности, собрались в кабинете Джареда. Было задано еще больше вопросов и выяснено еще больше деталей произошедшего, прежде чем уставшие мужчины разошлись по своим комнатам. 

Нападавшая незнакома им, но Дженсен знает, с чего начинать поиски. На мгновение он задумывается, не уйти ли прямо сейчас, но Джаред, словно прочитав его мысли, быстро целует его и велит подождать до утра. 

\- Поспи хотя бы пару часов, - говорит он, – наберись сил, - Джаред замолкает и хмурится задумчиво. – Если Оскар прав – а я думаю, он прав – если целью были они, то мне кажется, тебе не придется выслеживать ее за пределами страны. 

Дженсен в ответ неопределенно хмыкает. Что-то не так во всей этой ситуации, но он не может понять, что именно.

Он знает, что нет смысла пытаться найти ответ сегодня, поэтому позволяет Джареду взять себя за руку и увести наверх, в спальню. К тому же, Джаред прав – ему нужно выспаться. Утром ему предстоит охота.

***

Дженсен добирается до клуба Шеппарда около десяти утра. Оставляет мотоцикл у черного входа и осматривается, замечая несколько камер на зданиях поблизости. Кажется, вскоре ему предстоит просмотреть много нечетких видеозаписей. 

Официально клуб еще не открылся, но когда Дженсен дергает за ручку, дверь оказывается незаперта. Он нечасто бывал в псевдоанглийском пабе Марка – Джаред предпочитал тусоваться у Майка – но заметить ущерб, нанесенный прошлой ночью их таинственной нападавшей, было несложно. Дженсен слышит, как осколки стекла хрустят под подошвами его ботинок.

\- Эй, - окликает он какого-то парня со шваброй, - ты вот тут пропустил.

Парень кивает, и Дженсен идет к бару. Он совсем не удивляется, когда находит там Марка, который оживленно объясняет что-то парочке бледных, худых парней и симпатичной рыженькой девице.

Дженсен откашливается и поднимает брови, когда Марк поворачивается в его сторону и говорит:

\- А я все думал, когда ты здесь объявишься. - Потом обращается к троице: - Сгиньте. Взрослым дядям надо поговорить.

Дженсен вежливо кивает, когда парни и девушка проходят мимо, и все четверо старательно делают вид, что не пытаются окинуть друг друга оценивающими взглядами. Он садится на одно из освободившихся сидений у барной стойки, наклоняется вперед и тихо спрашивает:

\- Бабочка? Серьезно?

Марк пожимает плечами.

\- А, ему кажется, что это круто. И прежде, чем ты спросишь, нет, я не знаю, кто она такая, - он трет пятно на деревянной стойке. – Парни в порядке?

\- Будут, - Дженсен прищуривается. – Ты уверен, что она тебе незнакома? 

Он не сомневается в преданности Марка, просто англичанин за эти годы работал с огромным количеством людей. И это стандартное предположение, что Марк Шеппард знает всех.

Марк ухмыляется:

\- Я не знаю всех, любовь моя, - он улыбается Дженсену акульей улыбкой. – Почти всех, но не всех, - он облизывает губы и каким-то образом умудряется выглядеть более хитрым, чем обычно. – Однако я знаю кое-кого, кто мог бы тебе помочь. Один малый объявился здесь незадолго до тебя, сказал, что до него дошли слухи о случившемся, и предложил свою помощь.

\- Кто?

\- Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты торжественно пообещал мне, что ты не станешь сначала стрелять, резать или каким-то иным способом причинять тяжкие телесные повреждения, а потом уже задавать вопросы. 

Дженсен снова нехорошо щурится:

\- Кто, Марк?

\- Обещай, - Марк непреклонен.

\- Ладно, - фыркает Дженсен, - я торжественно клянусь не впадать в ярость и не убивать твоего информатора. Доволен?

\- В экстазе. Он у меня в кабинете, - говорит Марк. – В кабинете, в котором находятся очень много хрупких, легко ломающихся вещей. 

Дженсен отмахивается от него и встает:

\- Да, да, я понял.

Он проходит через дверь позади бара и идет к офису Марка по коридору, обшитому темными панелями. Он намерен держать свое слово, но не уверен, взял ли Марк такое же обещание с того, кто находится по ту сторону тяжелой деревянной двери. Решив, что уж точно не обещал Марку не обороняться при нападении, Дженсен открывает дверь. И слабо будет сказано, что он разочарован, обнаружив, кто является таинственным информатором Марка.

Дженсен прислоняется к косяку и складывает руки на груди.

\- Майло.

\- Дженсен, - Майло кажется абсолютно расслабленным, сидя в одном из двух мягких кожаных кресел, которые стоят у стола Марка. – Шеппард ведь сказал тебе не убивать меня, так?

\- Он просил об этом, да, - говорит Дженсен. – Ты знаешь, что это была за девчонка?

\- Возможно.

\- Ты либо знаешь, либо нет, - раздраженно фыркает Дженсен.

\- Полегче, ковбой, - говорит Майло. – Я сам ее не видел, но судя по описанию, да, я ее знаю. То есть, - добавляет он, - я не знаком с ней лично, но… - Майло ерзает в кресле и закидывает одну ногу на другую. – Видишь ли, Адриан любит все держать под контролем…

\- Нет! Серьезно?

\- Ты не такой милый, как считает Джаред, - говорит Майло. – Так вот, Адриан предпочитает следить за своими людьми, даже если они вышли из организации. Эта девица какое-то время крутилась с нашим старым приятелем, пока этот приятель и его лучший друг не решили перебраться в Тампу и заняться виноделием, - Майло наклоняет голову и смотрит на Дженсена странным взглядом. Почти… дружелюбным. – Они устраивают дегустацию каждую субботу, - добавляет он, - а недалеко есть отличный мотель и ресторан. Вы с Джаредом могли бы съездить туда на выходные. Очень романтично.

\- Я… э-э… ладно, - Дженсен недоуменно моргает, - ага. А девушка?

\- Точно. Ее зовут Зоуи Салдана, - говорит Майло. – Насколько я знаю, она свободный агент. Но я не знаю, почему она нацелилась на твоих парней или того, кто мог ее нанять. Мы слышали, что не так давно у вас были проблемы. Может, это те же люди.

\- Еще что-нибудь?

Майло ухмыляется и раскидывает руки в стороны:

\- А этого мало?

\- Вообще-то больше, чем я рассчитывал, - признается Дженсен. – У меня последний вопрос.

\- Добивай. Не буквально, конечно.

\- Почему ты помогаешь? Это странно.

\- Эй, не переживай, мы не собираемся тусоваться с вами и распевать «Кумбайя» у костра, - говорит Майло, - просто в последнее время до нас доходили слухи…

\- Какие слухи?

\- Такие, что сопровождают появление нового игрока на поле, - объясняет Майло. – Джаред, по крайней мере, черт знакомый, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю. Почему, по-вашему, вы с Пасдаром еще дышите? – замечает Дженсен. Они с Майло ухмыляются. Дженсен знает, что между их группировками никогда не будет ничего даже отдаленно похожего на дружбу, и, если придется, он без труда перережет парню глотку, но попытку перемирия, безусловно, ценит.

\- Ну так, - говорит он, - где именно находится этот виноградник?

***

\- Раз уж у тебя на лице нет довольной ухмылки, смею предположить, что мой офис по-прежнему в целости и сохранности, - замечает Марк, когда Дженсен появляется у бара.

\- На нем ни царапины, - Дженсен поднимает в салюте два пальца, - слово скаута.

\- Ты никогда не был скаутом, - смеется Марк.

\- Нет, - Дженсен на минуту задумывается. – Но однажды я им притворялся.

Марк смотрит на него тревожно-оценивающим взглядом:

\- Извращенец.

\- К несчастью, нет, - говорит Дженсен, - это была уловка, чтобы подобраться к объекту. Хотя, это стало отличной возможностью освежить свои навыки вязания узлов, - он качает головой. – Мне нужно посмотреть записи с твоих…

\- Все готово и ждет тебя.

\- Хорошо. И камеры на зданиях поблизости…

\- Утром я отправил людей забрать записи. Все готово.

\- Весьма признателен, - Дженсен улыбается и приподнимает воображаемую шляпу. – Еще кое-что. Наш общий знакомый говорил что-то о новом игроке.

\- О, любовь моя, в нашей работе всегда появляется кто-то новый.

\- Ммм, а есть кто-то, из-за кого мне стоит беспокоиться?

Марк поджимает губы и молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Дженсен задергался.

\- Есть вероятность, - произносит, наконец, Марк, - всего лишь вероятность, заметь, что появился некто, кто так же хорош, как и ты, - Марк примиряюще поднимает руки. – Так поговаривают.

\- Убийца?

Марк делает неопределенный жест рукой.

\- Скорее… чистильщик. Никаких прямых угроз с его стороны не было, но он и его люди были как-то чересчур заинтересованы в организации Падалеки. Были…

\- Слухи? – подсказывает Дженсен.

\- Конечно, я уверен, что нет ничего, с чем бы вы не справились.

\- Конечно, - говорит Дженсен. – У чистильщика есть имя?

\- О, много, - отвечает Марк. – Возможно, так же много, как и у тебя.

Дженсен кивает. Он и сам так думал.

\- Точно. Отправь мне список по электронной почте.

\- Конечно, - Марк ухмыляется. – Счастливой охоты.

***

Салдану оказалось на удивление легко найти. Слишком легко. Дженсен звонит Мише, а тот звонит своим людям. Дженсен ждет всего полчаса, потом Миша перезванивает ему, сообщая необходимую информацию, и просит быть осторожней. Салдана арендовала на свое имя склад на окраине промышленного района. Она практически заявляла «приди и возьми меня», и Дженсен добрых двадцать минут просидел в квартале от места ее предполагаемого расположения, рассуждая сам с собой, не стоит ли ему вызвать подкрепление.

Но его инстинкты говорят ему действовать в одиночку, а Дженсен всегда прислушивался к своим инстинктам. 

Он осматривает округу и шлет короткое сообщение Джареду, прежде чем выключить телефон. Он знает, что позже выслушает за это много неприятных слов, но все, что может его отвлечь, особенно звонок от Джареда, может стать смертельным.

Солнце уже садится, когда Дженсен решается, наконец, войти. Пожарный выход находится с южной стороны здания. Проверив, нет ли на пути ловушек, Дженсен быстро и тихо пробирается внутрь. Он заглядывает в первое попавшееся на пути окно, и то, что он видит, заставляет его замереть на месте.

Прямо в центре большого помещения на табурете сидит Салдана. Она не сводит глаз с входной двери, а руки держит на бедрах ладонями вверх. Она явно не вооружена и выглядит так, будто ждет чего-то или кого-то. Ей не хватает только нарисованной на спине мишени.

\- Зашибись, - бормочет Дженсен. Он наблюдает за ней несколько минут, потом разбивает локтем стекло. Салдана вздрагивает, но помимо этого, больше никак не реагирует. 

Дженсен влезает через окно и, не торопясь, спускается вниз. Он уверен, как будет действовать, хотя не представляет, чем все закончится.

\- Рада, что он послал тебя, а не снайпера, - говорит Салдана почти скучающим голосом, но Дженсен отчетливо слышит в нем напряжение.

\- Правда? – спрашивает он. – Большинство предпочли бы пулю в голову вместо долгой и изматывающей пытки.

Она медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит на Дженсена через плечо:

\- Верно. Но если бы у меня была дырка в черепе, мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали, так ведь?

Дженсен передвигается по комнате, пока не встает перед ней. Салдана следит за каждым его движением.

Дженсен разглядывает ее. Она симпатичная – даже красивая – но в ее глазах есть что-то дикое. Дженсен видел раньше такое выражение – до того, как найти Джареда, он иногда замечал подобный взгляд в зеркале.

\- Ты напала на моих друзей, - говорит он.

\- Нет, - отвечает Салдана, - это было не нападение.

Дженсен поднимает брови:

\- Серьезно? Ты травмировала одного, выстрелила в другого…

\- Если бы это было нападение, я бы не травмировала бородатого, я бы сломала ему шею. И я бы выстрелила блондинчику в грудь, а не поцарапала руку. И ты это знаешь.

Несколько долгих минут Дженсен просто смотрит на нее. Она не отводит глаз, дерзко поняв подбородок и сжав губы.

Наконец, Дженсен интересуется:

\- А чтобы попасть в твою старую команду, ты тоже такое прослушивание устраивала?

\- Тогда не было никакого прослушивания, - Салдана качает головой. – Мы просто… сошлись.

\- Пока не расстались.

Глаза Салданы вспыхивают, но она быстро берет себя в руки.

\- Да, - выдавливает она. – Значит, ты знаешь мою историю…

\- Основные моменты.

\- А я знаю твою.

Дженсен улыбается:

\- Сильно сомневаюсь.

\- Я знаю достаточно, - говорит Салдана, - я изучала тебя какое-то время. Ты артист и отнюдь не новичок, - она улыбается, и от этой улыбки Дженсену становится тревожно. – Я рада, что ты снова начал убивать. Таких, как мы, нельзя приручить.

\- Таких, как мы? Изучала меня? – Дженсен морщится. Он знает, что его действия за последний год, когда он начал играть более активную роль в бизнесе Джареда, привлекли внимание, но не придавал этому большого значения. – И к твоему сведению, меня никто не приручал, я просто немного… одомашнился.

Салдана смотрит на него с подозрением.

\- Я никогда не убивал ради развлечения, - продолжает Дженсен, - только ради денег. И время от времени ради мести. А теперь я пачкаю руки только ради того, чтобы защитить свой дом и свою семью, - Дженсен наклоняет голову и бросает на Салдану жесткий взгляд, - семью, на которую ты покушалась.

\- Я привлекала внимание.

\- Ты ранила их.

Впервые за время разговора, Салдана, кажется, чувствует себя неуютно. 

\- Не без этого, - она сглатывает, потом поднимает голову: - Ты собираешься убить меня или рассмотреть мое предложение?

\- Я не припоминаю, чтобы мне делали какое-нибудь предложение, - говорит Дженсен. – Показуха была, да. Предложение – нет.

\- Я хочу к вам. В организацию, в команду. Ты знаешь, что от меня будет прок.

\- Не-а, - мотает головой Дженсен, - наша квота на чокнутых исчерпана на все сто, спасибо.

\- Я не сумасшедшая! – обиженно моргает Салдана. – Ну ладно, может быть, чуть-чуть. Или не чуть-чуть. Не больше, чем все остальные в нашей профессии, - она наклоняется вперед. – Парни, с которыми ты работаешь сейчас, конечно, хороши, но они не такие, как мы. А ты не можешь быть везде одновременно.

Дженсен изучает ее. Она молодая, энергичная, независимая… Он начинает сомневаться.

Салдана прикусывает губу, потом говорит:

\- Пожалуйста. Мне нравится быть частью чего-то. А когда Зак с Крисом ушли, остальные пытались держаться вместе, но, как ты и сказал, расстались, - ее плечи поникают. – Боже, Карл даже вернулся в Новую Зеландию. Кто, черт возьми, добровольно возвращается в Новую Зеландию? 

\- Я слышал, это чудесная страна, - рассеянно замечает Дженсен. Он глубоко вздыхает и запихивает руки в карманы джинсов. – Ладно, я поговорю с Джаредом. Если он согласится, я с тобой свяжусь.

\- А если нет?

Дженсен дергает плечом.

\- Ты этого не узнаешь, - он начинает пятиться к дверям, не поворачиваясь к ней спиной. – И еще одно. Если я узнаю, что все это – часть какой-то аферы, я сделаю все, чтобы ты оставалась в сознании, когда начну отрезать от тебя кусочки.

Салдана выглядит слишком самоуверенной:

\- Другого я и не ожидала.

***

\- Серьезно? – спрашивает Джаред, глядя на Дженсена, присевшего на край стола. – То есть… серьезно? – он взлохмачивает волосы. – Она знает, сколько в сети сайтов, помогающих составить резюме? И не могла она, я не знаю, письмо нам написать по электронной почте или еще как-нибудь? 

Дженсен морщится:

\- Это не совсем то, что люди вроде нас… - он откашливается. – Ладно, она немного чокнутая, что, кстати, нашей компании только на руку.

\- Ты ведь не предлагаешь привести ее сюда? Чувак, она…

\- Я знаю, что она сделала, Джаред, - перебивает его Дженсен. – А еще я знаю, что, если бы она захотела, все могло бы кончиться намного хуже, - Дженсен вздыхает, слезает со стола и начинает расхаживать по кабинету. – Вполне возможно, что мои активные действия в последнее время принесли больше вреда, чем пользы. И если я привлек внимание не тех людей, тогда… - он разворачивается и чуть не врезается в Джареда.

\- Тогда мы примем меры, - произносит тот, обнимая Дженсена.

\- И как одна из мер - мы наймем несколько новых человек, - Дженсен приподнимается на цыпочки и целует Джареда, словно стирая с его лица угрюмое выражение. – Я не предлагаю поселить ее в особняке. Я просто говорю, что мы можем использовать ее навыки время от времени.

Джаред задумчиво поднимает взгляд, в то время как его руки скользят все ниже по спине Дженсена. Потом он, наконец, опускает глаза, смотрит на Дженсена, хмыкает, улыбается и прижимает его ближе:

\- Да, дорогой.

Дженсен, извиваясь, вытаскивает одну руку из крепких объятий и шлепает его по плечу:

\- Придурок. Я серьезно.

\- И я тоже, - возмущается Джаред. – Если ты считаешь, что она нам нужна, значит, мы ее возьмем. С испытательным сроком, - быстро добавляет он. - Если она не уживется с остальными, тогда уйдет. И еще - ты сообщишь об этом парням.

\- Это будет весело, - хмурится Дженсен.

\- Такую цену ты заплатишь за свою протеже, - Джаред ухмыляется. – Ух ты, почти стихами сказал. Я молодец!

\- Ты что-то с чем-то, это точно, - бормочет Дженсен.

Джаред радостно кивает:

\- Ага. Так что ты там рассказывал про виноградники?


	12. Охота

_где-то во время их первого года вместе_

Джесен рассматривает свою жертву уверенным жестким взглядом истинного охотника. С его точки ему отлично виден объект, который расположился на веранде, чтобы перекусить перед сном. Данный объект пока пребывает в блаженном – глупом – неведении, даже не догадываясь о мече, уже занесенном над его головой. В любой момент Дженсен готов действовать - спрыгнуть, перекувырнувшись на фоне ночного неба, прежде чем обрушиться на этого глупого светловолосого придурка всей мощью своего отлично тренированного тела. Руки Дженсена сжимаются в кулаки при мысли о том, как под ними будут рваться плоть и ломаться кости. Он готов, он так готов. Он…

\- Дженсен?

Дженсен замирает, словно статуя.

\- Дженсен, я тебя вижу.

Черт.

\- Нет, не видишь, - говорит он.

\- Что ты?.. нет, вижу! Я смотрю прямо на тебя, - Джаред, кажется, обижен и немного раздражен. – Какого черта ты делаешь на дереве?

\- Не твое собачье дело. Уйди отсюда.

\- Какого… Джен, - произносит Джаред уже мягче, - у тебя нервный срыв? Ты впал в детство? Мне позвать Оскара, чтобы он вколол тебе успокоительное?

\- Только попробуй, - Дженсен вздыхает. С Джареда станется перебудить весь дом, если он решит, что Дженсена нужно спасать, пусть даже от самого себя. Дженсен снова вздыхает. Его прикрытие обнаружено, задание отменено, пора возвращаться домой. – Ладно, я спускаюсь.

В несколько легких движений Дженсен слетает с ветки. Как только его ноги касаются земли, он тут же оказывается в цепких объятиях.

\- О Господи, у тебя все в порядке? – спрашивает Джаред, отодвигается и осматривает Дженсена с ног до головы. – Ты не поранился? Мне позвонить Сэм? Я позвоню Сэм.

\- Джаред! – Дженсен тщетно пытается сопротивляться. Все его навыки тренированного бойца просто бесполезны, когда Джаред становится таким вот прилипчивым. – Не так давно я взбирался на шестидесятиэтажное здание. Думаю, с дубом я как-нибудь справлюсь. 

Джаред неохотно от него отцепляется. 

\- Ладно, я не буду звонить Сэм, но только если ты мне расскажешь, что ты делал.

\- Ничего.

Дженсен ковыряет землю носком ботинка. Он чувствует, как тяжелый взгляд Джареда прожигает в нем дыру, и поднимает голову:

\- К твоему сведению, меня учили выдерживать профессиональные допросы.

У Джареда делается несчастное лицо.

\- Я не собираюсь ломать тебя, Дженсен! Я просто хочу знать, что происходит. Я… я люблю тебя.

Свое заявление Джаред заканчивает, глядя на Дженсена огромными мокрыми глазами и подозрительно шмыгая носом.

Дженсен сдувается, словно воздушный шарик.

\- Проклятье. Я охотился на Чада, понятно?

Джаред моргает, а слезы в его глазах подозрительным образом моментально высыхают.

\- Ты что делал? 

\- Охотился на Чада, – Дженсен складывает руки на груди. – Он сегодня был еще большим козлом, чем обычно, и я просто… я просто… я не собирался ничего делать с этим придурком по-настоящему!

\- Ага, - Джаред смотрит на Дженсена как на что-то уникальное, но немного пугающее. 

\- Иногда мне нравится преследовать людей и воображать, что я их убиваю, - говорит Дженсен. – Ничего особенного.

\- А…ха…

\- Ой, да ради… Это такая фишка наемных убийц.

Лицо Джареда светлеет.

\- А, ну тогда ладно, - произносит он беспечно. – Но ты ведь не собирался убивать Чада на самом деле, так?

Дженсен снова ковыряет землю.

\- Нет, Джаред.

\- Чудно, - Джаред снова обнимает Дженсена. – Мне жаль, что он так себя ведет. Если хочешь, я могу с ним об этом поговорить.

Дженсен на мгновение задумывается.

\- А ты будешь вести себя как жуткий собственник и покажешь ему, что я принадлежу только тебе?

\- Черт, конечно, это же будет так весело.

\- Тогда я согласен, - говорит Дженсен. – В постель?

\- В постель, - Джаред закидывает руку ему на плечо, и они идут к дому. – Знаешь, а ты чуточку страшный.

\- Спасибо, Джей. Я тоже тебя люблю.


	13. Совсем не просто

Джаред любит Дженсена со страстью тысячи поэтов, и его любовь такая же горячая, как жар от тысячи солнц, и… в общем, много чего еще есть в этой любви. Суть в том, что он по уши влюблен в парня и сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы Дженсен был счастлив, чтобы был в целости и безопасности.   
Но иногда есть враги, которых не может остановить ни влияние Джареда, ни его деньги. Иногда Дженсен терпит поражение, и все, что остается Джареду – попытаться помочь ему пережить это и хотя бы немного сгладить ситуацию.

Джаред ждет в коридоре, у двери в спальню. Джефф и остальные члены команды топчутся на почтительном расстоянии. Доктор Феррис находится в спальне с Дженсеном уже почти полчаса, но кажется, что намного дольше. Если бы Джаред не проверял время каждые пять минут, то решил бы, что они ждут уже несколько часов. 

Наконец дверь открывается, и Сэм появляется на пороге. Она выглядит немного обеспокоенной, но не слишком удивлена, увидев ошивающегося поблизости Джареда. 

\- Ну как, - с тревогой спрашивает Джаред, - с ним все будет хорошо?

Сэм смотрит на него, потом на остальных, терпеливо ждущих в коридоре. Точнее, большинство терпеливо ждет - Крис нервно сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Сэм закатывает глаза и фыркает:

\- Ой, да ради бога, все с Дженсеном будет прекрасно. У него обычная простуда, а не бубонная чума, - она выходит в коридор и закрывает за собой дверь.

\- Но, но… - Джаред хватает Сэм за плечо и не отпускает, несмотря на ее невероятно сердитый взгляд, - Сэм, он кашлял, и появилась эта фигня, и она была желтого цвета! И не такого приятного желтого, а противного, как желтый маркер. И она появилась у него изо рта.

Джаред любит рот Дженсена и совсем не хочет думать о нем, как о месте, откуда появляется противная желтая гадость, особенно, если эта противная желтая гадость забивает легкие его парня.

\- Человеческое тело отвратительно, Джаред, - говорит Сэм, - и становится еще отвратительнее, когда пытается побороть инфекцию. И я не говорю, что желтые выделения из легких это хорошо – определенно ничего хорошего, но Дженсен молод и здоров, и с надлежащим уходом быстро поправится, - она хлопает его по руке, все еще сжимающей ее плечо. – А теперь отцепись от меня.

Джаред быстро убирает руку и делает пару шагов назад. 

\- Простите, простите, - оправдывается он, - просто Дженсен заболел в первый раз с тех пор, как я его знаю. Нет, у него была аллергия, но…

Сэм поднимает руку, останавливая его:

\- Хватит. Просто проследи, чтобы ближайшие несколько дней он отдыхал и пил как можно больше жидкости. Давай ему жаропонижающее, анальгетики, отхаркивающие препараты и чай с медом и лимоном от боли в горле. О, и убедись, что у него под рукой нет никаких острых предметов. 

\- Ты думаешь, он может попытаться что-то с собой сделать? – с тревогой спрашивает Джаред.

\- Нет, я думаю, он может попытаться что-то с тобой сделать, - Сэм оглядывается на закрытую дверь. – Он становится сварливым ублюдком, когда болен.

\- Не думаю, что сейчас он хуже, чем обычно по утрам, до того, как накачается кофеином, - говорит Джаред. – У меня до сих пор шрам остался с самого первого утра после его переезда сюда, когда он швырнул в меня кружку. – Он мечтательно улыбается и касается небольшой припухлости на лбу, прямо у линии волос. – У меня тогда был только френч-пресс, но Дженсен не мог понять, как с ним обращаться, потому что до конца не проснулся, а он не просыпается окончательно, пока не выпьет пару чашек кофе. Это был замкнутый круг. Я просто рад, что он не соображал достаточно, чтобы потянуться за ножами.

Сэм какое-то время смотрит на него, потом сжимает пальцами переносицу:

\- Ага. Слушай, если ему не станет лучше через четыре дня или эта выходящая из него фигня станет зеленой…

\- Зеленой?!

\- …позвони мне, - Сэм разворачивается и идет по коридору, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Парни из службы безопасности расступаются, давая ей дорогу, потом, едва не сбивая друг друга с ног, бросаются к Джареду.

\- Ну? – спрашивает Крис.

\- Сэм сказала, это простуда, - мрачно сообщает Джаред.

\- Подожди-ка минуту, - хмурится Идрис, - простуда? Мы тут все с ума сходим из-за простуды? Я думал у него… пневмония или что-нибудь подобное, - он выглядит совершенно удрученным.

\- И я так думал, - добавляет Коламбус. – Обычная простуда – это не так уж и страшно, Джей.

Джефф с этим явно не согласен:

\- Только до тех пор, пока у Дженсена из-за высокой температуры не начнутся галлюцинации, и он нас всех не поубивает во сне.

\- Может, хватит уже? - возмущается Джаред. – Во-первых, желтая фигня появилась у него из легких, парни.

\- Это серьезно, - поддакивает Крис. – А еще очень, очень мерзко.

\- Спасибо, - Джаред кивает Крису, потом продолжает: - А во-вторых, если у Дженсена температура поднимется настолько, что начнутся галлюцинации – хотя я ни за что не позволю этому случиться – он скорей всего даже с кровати встать не сможет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пробраться к кому-то в спальню. Просто постарайтесь не подходить к нему близко, чтобы он не мог до вас дотянуться, и все будет прекрасно, - Джаред задумывается на минуту. – Не думаю, что у Джена в постели припрятаны метательные ножи, но даже если они и есть, то с меткостью у него сейчас проблемы, и вы легко сможете уклониться, – тут Джаред замечает, что остальные смотрят на него с ужасом в глазах и удивленно спрашивает: - Что?

***  
Когда Дженсен просыпается, то сначала не может понять, где он, и даже не помнит свое последнее задание. Но потом его взгляд фокусируется, и мозг начинает работать. Он дома, в их с Джаредом спальне, слава богу. Но, похоже, в памяти все равно какие-то пробелы, потому что он не помнит, что с ним случилось. Ощущение такое, что его хорошенько отметелили: лицо кажется распухшим, в груди давит, и каждая мышца в теле болит и ноет. 

Он издает какой-то невнятный звук, и Джаред моментально оказывается рядом, наклоняется над ним с озабоченным выражением на лице. 

\- Как ты? – спрашивает Джаред. – Ты в порядке? Конечно, ты не в порядке, глупый вопрос. Не хочешь сока, воды, чаю с медом и лимоном?

Дженсен открывает рот, но прежде чем он успевает спросить, какого черта происходит и досталось ли другому парню больше, чем ему, на него находит приступ кашля. Джаред тут же помогает ему сесть. Одной рукой он гладит Дженсена по спине, а второй пихает ему в лицо салфетку. 

\- Плюй, - командует Джаред. Дженсен подчиняется.

Ему хочется пошутить, что обычно Джареду нравится, когда он глотает, но для шуток он слишком занят – пытается вспомнить, как дышать.

\- О боже, - стонет Дженсен, когда, наконец, может говорить, - что случилось? – он фокусирует мутный взгляд на Джареде. – И какого черты ты делаешь?

Джаред держит в одной руке салфетку с той хренью, что только что выкашлял Дженсен, а во второй – карманный фонарик.

\- Проверяю, чтобы убедиться, что оно не зеленое, - Джаред снова сует салфетку Дженсену под нос. – Как думаешь, зеленое?

Дженсен думает, что все вокруг немного зеленое, и прижимает руку ко рту, пытаясь удержать содержимое желудка внутри. 

\- Ой, - Джаред выглядит смущенным, - виноват. Спрошу потом у Криса. 

Он бросает отвратительную салфетку на пол и тянется за чем-то к тумбочке. Раздается хлюпающий звук, потом в воздухе повисает запах обеззараживающего геля. Дженсен несколько раз сглатывает, потом интересуется:

\- Что со мной? И не приукрашивай, Джей.

\- Ты заболел, - Джаред трет руки.

\- Заболел? Заболел?! – голос Дженсена срывается и он хрипит: - Нет, этого не может быть, я не болею. Я никогда не болею.

\- Э-э-э, очевидно, болеешь. Тебе еще раз показать салфетку?

Дженсен пытается врезать своему парню по ноге, но промахивается.

\- Я ведь умираю, да?

\- Конечно, нет, - Джаред нежно гладит его по щеке. – Заходила Сэм и сказала, что с тобой все будет хорошо. Мне просто нужно о тебе позаботиться.

\- Сэм? – Дженсен хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить. – По-моему… о, черт, по-моему, я угрожал ее выпотрошить, - Дженсен ежится. Он уверен, что с этих пор все его уколы будут очень болезненными.

\- Все нормально, - утешает его Джаред, - мы пошлем ей одну из этих подарочных корзин, с фруктами и цветами.

\- Лучше положить туда кексы, на всякий случай, - говорит Дженсен. – Или, может быть, шоколад.

\- Извинение в форме шоколада. Понял, - Джаред снова тянется к тумбочке, на этот раз за горстью таблеток и бутылкой воды. – Выпей это.

Дженсен покорно закидывает таблетки в рот. Холодная вода приятно освежает горло. Джаред протягивает ему упаковку несоленых крекеров.

\- Вот, съешь. Потом повар приготовит куриный бульон, а пока тебе нужно заесть чем-то таблетки.

Урчание, которое издает желудок Дженсена, заглушает даже хрип в его груди. А домашний куриный бульон – это звучит просто божественно.

Джаред встает и обходит кровать, пока Дженсен покорно жует крекер. 

\- Чад внизу, готов к любым непредвиденным обстоятельствам, - говорит Джаред, открывая дверцу большого шкафа, за которой находится телевизор и DVD-плеер, - поэтому я подумываю о марафоне «Монти Пайтона». 

Дженсен смотрит на него с любовью:

\- Джей, ты не обязан со мной оставаться.

\- Я знаю, что не обязан. Я хочу.

\- Подцепишь ту же заразу.

\- Да брось, - Джаред устраивается на другой стороне кровати с пультом в руке, - я здоров, как бык, - он поднимает одну руку и ждет.

Дженсен держится, сколько может, но он устал и ему больно, и он все еще убежден, что если ему настолько плохо, значит, он подцепил какой-то новый, жуткий, неизвестный науке вирус, и, возможно, умрет во сне. Похмыкав и повздыхав про себя с минуту, он сдается и перекатывается по кровати в объятия Джареда. Ерзает немного, пока не устраивается удобнее.

Дженсен ни за что не признается в этом вслух, но лежа вот так, рядом с Джаредом, он уже чувствует себя немного лучше. 

\- Лежа вот так, рядом с тобой, я уже чувствую себя немного лучше.

Дженсен хмурится. Раньше его внутренний голос звучал только у него в голове.

Джаред тихо смеется и прижимает Дженсена к себе еще крепче:

\- Когда ты болен, ты такой забавный. 

\- Заткнись. Подушки не разговаривают.

\- Да, малыш.

Дженсен как-то умудряется собраться с силами и ткнуть Джареда в бок.

\- Никаких прозвищ, - тут мир Дженсена начинает трястись, и он не сразу понимает - это из-за того, что Джаред смеется. – А еще подушки не смеются, - бормочет Дженсен. Он чувствует, как что-то нежно прижимается к его затылку, и почему-то просто знает, что это Джаред его целует.

\- Я тебя понял… дорогуша.

Джаред явно собой доволен, но Дженсен засыпает прежде, чем успевает задуматься о возмездии.

***  
 _Пять дней спустя…_

\- Джееееен, я умираю…

\- Ага.

\- Нет, правда, то, что у меня, это намного хуже, чем то, что было у тебя.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я думаю, твои микробы мутировали.

\- Меня бы это не удивило.

\- И то, что у меня, намного хуже, чем то, что у Коламбуса, Криса и Идриса.

\- Ну конечно.

\- Эти парни просто нытики.

\- Ага.

\- А Идрис еще и злюка.

\- Я тоже так считаю.

\- Ты уверен, что я не умру?

\- Джаред, ты думаешь, я позволю этому случиться?

\- Нет, конечно! Но если я умру, ты обещаешь, что развеешь мой прах на ранчо Скайуокер, и что Чубакка прочтет панегирик? 

Каким-то чудом Дженсену удается удержать рвущийся наружу смех.

\- Обещаю. А еще я обещаю не дразнить тебя из-за этого разговора, когда тебе станет легче.

Он целует Джареда в мокрый от пота лоб и откидывается на спинку кровати, смиряясь с ближайшим будущим, состоящим исключительно из обнимашек. Что-то давит у Дженсена в груди, но так как он выкашлял всю гадость из легких несколько дней назад, он абсолютно уверен, что это просто любовь.


	14. Бремя отношений человеческих

Джаред дожидается, пока Дженсен сделает последний глоток кофе – потому что зрелище того, как Дженсен давится кофе, было бы невероятно забавным, а вот последствия как-то не очень – и спрашивает:  
\- Что ты думаешь о тренинге командообразования?

Дженсен кашляет и пару раз удивленно моргает:  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, в общем или…

\- Я имею в виду – для нас.

Брови Дженсена взлетают вверх.

\- Я говорю не о нас, как о нас, - быстро добавляет Джаред. – Я говорю о команде. 

\- Обо всей команде?

\- Нет, только о службе безопасности.

Дженсен неопределенно хмыкает и хрустит хлопьями. Джаред видит, что тот серьезно о чем-то раздумывает, поэтому терпеливо ждет. Наконец Дженсен облизывает губы и говорит:

\- Прежде чем я напомню тебе, что твоя служба безопасности состоит из хорошо тренированных, компетентных и немного чокнутых людей, могу я спросить, почему? – Его лицо вдруг озаряет улыбка. – Это для прикола, да? Было бы смешно, если бы ты сделал это только ради прикола. Ну, конечно, смешно не тому парню, который будет проводить тренинг и которого они грохнут, но…

\- Нет, это не только ради прикола, - сердито хмурится Джаред. – Меня волнует командная… динамика.

\- Динамика? – с сомнением переспрашивает Дженсен.

\- Да. Не пойми меня неправильно, я считаю, ты был прав, когда пригласил Зоуи. Она определенно добавила огонька в команду и подняла понятие «угроза» на совершенно новый уровень, но... – Джаред вздыхает и тычет ложкой в размякшие хлопья на дне тарелки. – Не говори мне, что не заметил, как странно все начинают себя вести, когда она оказывается поблизости. Нет, я понимаю, она подстрелила Криса и хорошенько выбила дерьмо из Джеффа, так что натянутые отношения между ними вполне естественны. Но это было уже давно, а напряжение не только не спадает, но становится еще сильнее.

\- А-га, - тянет Дженсен, и в его устах слово наполняется каким-то странным новым смыслом.

\- Что «ага»? – оживляется Джаред. – Ты что-то знаешь? Ты что-то знаешь! Что ты знаешь, Дженсен?

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - отвечает Дженсен и делает крошечный глоточек кофе.

\- Чушь собачья! – Джаред наклоняется над столом. – Как руководитель этой организации, думаю, я имею полное право знать обо всем, что влияет на моих людей.

Дженсен фыркает. 

\- Ты просто любишь сплетни.

\- Да, и это тоже. А теперь выкладывай.

\- Ладно. – Дженсен тоже наклоняется вперед и понижает голос, хотя кроме них с Джаредом в этой части дома сейчас никого нет. – Зоуи не совсем простой в общении человек, но единственный, кто действительно злится из-за ее выходки, это Оскар...

\- Ооуууу...

\- Во-во. Когда до него и Криса наконец-то дойдет, нам, скорей всего, придется делать звукоизоляцию во всем доме. – Глаза Дженсена сияют, он чуть откидывается назад, оглядывается вокруг и снова наклоняется над столом. – Короче, выходка Зоуи, конечно, была грубоватой, и понятно, что у парней с ней проблемы. Но судя по тому, что мне удалось узнать, сильнее всего отношения напряжены у Зоуи и Идриса, но в основном из-за того, что между Зоуи и Джеффом существует напряжение немного иного рода. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. – Дженсен ухмыляется.

Джаред моргает пару раз.

\- Нет, не понимаю.

Дженсен закатывает глаза.

\- Напряжение. Непроясненное. Между Зоуи и Джеффом. – Он делает несколько странных жестов руками.

\- Я не представляю, что ты пытаешься...

\- Ой, да ради Бога. – Дженсен опять жестикулирует и многозначительно дергает бровями.

\- Серьезно, что это все...

\- Секс, Джаред! Они занимаются сексом!

Джаред не охает изумленно, нет, просто вдыхает коротко и довольно громко.

\- Не может быть.

Дженсен снова ухмыляется, явно довольный собой.

\- Может.

\- О Господи, это...

\- Я знаю.

\- То есть... – Джаред сжимает пальцами переносицу. – Фууу. Я только что подумал о Джеффе, занимающемся сексом. Ни фига себе. Мне эта картинка в голове совсем не нужна. – Он хмурится. – Так, подожди, а почему такие натянутые отношения между Зоуи и Идрисом? Идрис хочет Зоуи? – Джаред опять не-охает. – Святой иисусе на колесах, Идрис хочет Джеффа? О Господи, у меня мозг кипит.

Дженсена передергивает.

\- Да, у меня тоже. Спасибо тебе за это. И нет, я уверен, Идрис не скрывает никаких тайных сексуальных чувств к Джеффу. – Дженсен высовывает язык и кривится. – Это слова, которые я больше никогда не хочу произносить. Буэээ. А что касается Зоуи... – Он хмурит брови, задумавшись. – Знаешь, как говорят, что психопаты немного похожи на бойцовых рыбок?

\- Эмм... Они красивые и любят жить в корнях водорослей?

Дженсен пронзает его взглядом.

\- Нет, это... Нет. – Он делает глубокий вдох. – Так, давай другими словами. Нам не всегда нравится сходиться с другими, особенно с теми, кто похож на нас. Мне кажется, Идрис расстроен, что теперь ему придется делить внимание Джеффа.

\- А, дружбаны важнее баб, - глубокомысленно кивает Джаред.

\- Ага, больше никогда этого не произноси.

Джаред дергает бровью.

\- А почему бы тебе было не подумать о рыбках до того, как ты привел Зоуи?

\- Мы уже несколько раз это обсуждали, - говорит Дженсен. – Но откуда я мог знать, что мисс Май начнет кружить вокруг мистера Декабря.***

\- Если честно, Джефф скорее мистер Ноябрь. Может быть, Поздний Октябрь.

\- Без разницы. Я уверен, со временем все образуется. Вот мы с Идрисом, например, уже не пытаемся убить друг друга. В основном. 

\- Ух ты. – Джаред откидывается на стуле и задумчиво трет подбородок. – Теперь все происходящее выглядит совершенно иначе.

\- Значит, ты забудешь обо всей этой фигне с тренингом? – интересуется Дженсен.

\- О, нет. Нет, нет, нет. Я думаю, теперь он нам нужен больше, чем когда-либо.

\- Серьезно, Джей? Ты уверен?

\- Мы должны вытащить все проблемы на свет, Дженсен. Если оставить ситуацию, как есть, то кончится все оскорбленными чувствами, низкой производительностью труда и кровопусканием. 

\- Ну, не знаю. – Дженсен скрещивает руки на груди. – Разговоры обычно переоценивают. В моей семье репрессии всегда творили чудеса при разрешении конфликтов.

\- Это многое объясняет, - шепчет Джаред себе под нос.

\- Что?

\- Что?

\- Ты только что...

\- В общем, решено, - быстро говорит Джаред, - как только доберусь до офиса, первым делом звоню чувакам, которые занимаются мотивационными тренингами.

\- Джаред... – Дженсен вздыхает и лохматит свои и без того растрепанные волосы. – Даже если я признаю, что, может быть, ты прав, я все равно думаю, что привлекать кого-то со стороны – не лучший способ справиться с этой проблемой. Давай разберемся сами. Ты можешь состроить свою самую обеспокоенную физиономию и доставать всех, пока не наступит какой-нибудь катарсис. 

\- Я не «достаю», - фыркает Джаред. – К тому же, люди, которым я хочу позвонить – профессионалы, Дженсен. Их учили иметь дело с подобными ситуациями. Если я попробую вникнуть в сложности межличностных отношений в команде, то, скорее всего, еще больше все запутаю, и куда это нас тогда приведет?

Дженсен долго-долго на него смотрит.

\- Они принесут игрушки, так ведь?

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - быстро отвечает Джаред. – Они организуют игры! Я покопался у них на сайте, и, похоже, будет очень весело! Правда, как в летнем лагере. – Джаред внимательно разглядывает нахмуренное (но все равно привлекательное) лицо Дженсена. – Да брось, Джен, не будь таким букой. Будет круто!

\- Я не бука, - обиженно огрызается Дженсен. – Ну и черт с тобой. Делай, что хочешь. Только не удивляйся, когда кончится все криками и слезами, и придется звать Гейба, чтобы он отчищал подозрительные красные пятна с ковра.

\- О, да, - снова произносит Джаред еле слышно, - ты настоящий оптимист.

\- Что?

\- Что?

\- Ты только что...

\- Еще кофе? - радостно и громко интересуется Джаред и тянется за кофейником. – Все будет отлично, Джен. Верь мне. Я все продумал.  
Дженсен хмыкает. Джаред ухмыляется и говорит:

\- Ты такой милый, когда ворчишь. – Он облизывает губы и медленно обводит взглядом все еще заспанное лицо Дженсена, растрепанные волосы и помятую пижаму. – Как насчет дневного перепиха?

\- Сейчас половина девятого утра. 

\- Как насчет перепиха-в-полдевятого? 

Дженсен закатывает глаза, но его губы изгибаются в улыбке.

\- Ладно. Тебе повезло, что ты такой симпатичный.

\- Ага. – Джаред улыбается еще шире. – Я знаю.

***

Проходит три дня, и Джареда опять настигает знакомое неприятное ощущение, что Дженсен вот-вот скажет «Я же тебе говорил». Он стоит на лужайке с южной стороны дома вместе с озадаченными сотрудниками его службы безопасности и двумя представителями тренинговой компании. Этот дуэт – не совсем то, чего Джаред ждал. Нет, они кажутся довольно приятными, просто они такие... такие...

\- Они такие энергичные, - шепчет Джаред самому себе. То есть, он думает, что разговаривает сам с собой, пока не слышит чересчур довольный смешок прямо за левым плечом, говорящий о присутствии Дженсена. – Дурацкий бойфренд-ниндзя, - бормочет Джаред. Повышает немного голос и произносит как можно угрожающе: - Ни слова.

Дженсен делает жест, будто застегивает молнию на губах, но не особо старается скрыть написанное на лице довольство. Джаред скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит сердито. Возникшая было мысль о том, что, может быть, стоит все отменить, исчезает при виде самодовольной физиономии Дженсена. Джаред дает молчаливую клятву, что доведет задуманное до победного конца, даже если в итоге им придется воспользоваться пилой для костей.

\- Итак, - громко произносит мужская половина дуэта, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Его голос полон энтузиазма. Поддельного, как кажется Джареду. Либо мужик обкурился. – Начнем! Я – Гэри Грейнджер.

\- А я – Бэкки Мартин-Грейнджер! – восклицает его партнерша.

\- И мы понимает, что в последнее время все вы испытывали небольшой стресс. – Гэри забавно хмурится.

\- Стресс, – кивает Бэкки, тоже хмурясь.

\- И из-за этого ваш босс и мы грустили.

\- Очень грустили.

\- И поэтому мы здесь, чтобы привести вас, ребята, в норму, чтобы у вас снова все стало тип-топ! – хмурое выражение на лице Гэри трансформируется в маниакально-радостное. – Да, я знаю, что перемены могут сильно отражаться на командной динамике.

\- Сильно, - повторяет Бэкки и, сцепив руки, торжественно кивает.

\- И иногда межличностные отношения могут стать очень напряженными.

\- Хотя это не ваша вина, - добавляет Бэкки.

\- Но чуть-чуть потрудившись и хорошо пове-се-лив-шись, мы сможем развернуть этот потерявший управление корабль и вернуть его в порт Продуктивность!

Дженсен издает громкий смешок.

\- Простите, - произносит он дрожащим от еле сдерживаемого смеха голосом. – Продолжайте.

Гэри и Бэкки, кажется, немного выбиты из колеи тем, что их активную речь прервали, но после минутной паузы широкие улыбки снова появляются на их лицах. 

\- Чудненько, - говорит Гэри, - кто-то уже демонстрирует нам хорошее отношение, а хорошие отношения – это то, что мне нравится называть нашим метафорическим живительным соком.***

\- Мы любим наш живительный сок! – поддакивает Бэкки, выбрасывая вверх кулак.

Дженсен зажимает рот ладонью, но тихий, полузадушенный хохоток все равно вырывается наружу.

\- О, Господи Иисусе, - бормочет Джаред, сжимая пальцами переносицу.

\- Чудненько, - продолжает Гэри. – А сейчас, прежде чем мы начнем укреплять опоры наших мостов, у кого-нибудь есть вопросы?

Команда обменивается озадаченными взглядами. Потом Крис неуверенно поднимает руку.

\- Эмм... нас наказывают? – спрашивает он, глядя на Джареда.

Дженсен фыркает. Громко.

\- Нас разыгрывают? – интересуется Коламбус и оглядывается по сторонам. – Эштон здесь? Обожаю этого парня!

\- Ненавижу этого парня, - мрачно произносит Оскар.

\- Никого не наказывают, - говорит Джаред, - и никого не разыгрывают. Гэри и Бэкки... – Джаред делает паузу и прочищает горло, - профессионалы, и я жду, что вы отнесетесь к ним соответственно.

\- Эээ... – Джефф чешет вечную щетину на подбородке, оглядывается на своих коллег-потерпевших и пожимает плечами. – Ну ладно.

В то время как мужская часть команды выглядит озадаченной, но благодушной – пока – Зоуи, похоже, мириться с положением дел не собирается.

\- Нет, - заявляет она, уперев руки в бока, - это глупо. И смешно. Это до смешного глупо. Я этого делать не буду.

\- Ой, жалость-то какая, - язвительно говорит Идрис, - потому что это, похоже, обязательно для всех. Похоже, тебе придется просто затихнуть. – Он притворяется, будто утирает слезинку с лица.

\- Идрис, заткнись, - вмешивается Джефф. – Зоуи, если это обязательно... – Он смотрит на Джареда. Джаред кивает. – Супер. Это обязательно. Значит, ты это делаешь.

\- А Дженсен тоже с нами? – интересуется Зоуи.

Дженсен снова фыркает.

\- Конечно, нет.

\- Вы уверены? – спрашивает Гэри, влезая в разговор с очередной широкой улыбкой. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы не совсем командный игрок. Эти упражнения могут оказаться чрезвычайно полезными для определения вашего места в организации.

\- Чрезвычайно полезными, - поддакивает Бэкки.

\- Ага, - говорит Дженсен, - сомневаюсь. – Он закидывает руку на плечо Джареда. – Я трахаюсь с боссом, мое место вполне определено.

Гэри моргает. Бэкки выглядит странно заинтригованной. 

\- О. Ну... чудненько. – Гэри наконец приходит в себя. – Это... Эй, кто хочет пожонглировать воздушными шариками?

***  
\- Это так странно, - говорит Бэкки, глядя на сиротливо пустой пакет из-под воздушных шариков. – Раньше никогда такого не было, чтобы они все полопались. И все у одного человека. – Она поднимает взгляд на Идриса. – У вас случайно нет ничего острого при себе?

Идрис улыбается ей акульей усмешкой. Джаред закрывает лицо рукой.

***  
\- Меня это реально напрягает, - говорит Коламбус. – И я не знаю, что в меня тычется, но лучше, если бы это был палец.

\- Упс, - отвечает Крис, - извини, чувак. Я думал, ты Оскар. - Щека Криса, которую видно Джареду, полыхает как факел. – Эээ… и я точно использовал палец! Это палец. Потому что я бы не стал… то есть я просто… я просто хотел его подколоть.

\- Хотел? – бормочет Джефф.

\- Поздравляю, - заявляет Зоуи, - тебе удалось.

\- Ненавижу вас всех, - ворчит Идрис.

Оскар ничего не говорит, но Джаред уверен, что он молча всех осуждает.

Джаред наблюдает, как пять здоровенных мужиков и одна маленькая, но невероятно опасная женщина вынуждены прижиматься друг к другу на небольшом куске брезента, лежащем посреди двора. Рядом стоят по-прежнему улыбающиеся Гэри и Бэкки. 

\- И эмм… чему именно должно учить это упражнение?

\- Коммуникация, сотрудничество, терпение и стратегия решения проблем, - радостно объясняет Гэри.

\- Не говоря уже о том, что оно дает им шанс освоиться с их физическими телами и с тем, как их физические тела реагируют на физические тела других, - добавляет Бэкки.

\- А-га. – Джаред разглядывает свою службу безопасности. – По-моему, их физические тела прекрасно справляются. – Хотя он сомневается, что это продлится долго, так как уверен, что только что заметил жажду убийства в глазах Идриса. – Может, им стоит переключиться на что-нибудь другое?

Гэри хмурится.

\- Правда? А я только собрался сложить кусок брезента вдвое.

\- Нет! – Джаред откашливается. – Я хотел сказать, нет, это не… У вас есть какие-нибудь другие игры? Игры – это весело.

\- Мистер Падалеки, - говорит Бэкки, делая серьезное лицо, - мы профессионалы. Мы обучены обращаться со всеми типами работников и всеми типами проблем, связанных с работниками. Думаю, мы сами знаем, когда приходит время остановить очередное задание.

\- Тогда по вашему профессиональному мнению, - интересуется Дженсен, - это время наступит до или после того, как Идрис придушит Джеффа?

Джаред оборачивается в сторону группы на брезенте и обнаруживает, что, да, Идрис действительно вцепился руками в горло Джеффа. А еще он обнаруживает, что никто из остальных членов команды не пытается помочь ни тому, ни другому. Но…

\- По крайней мере, они все еще стоят на брезенте.

Гэри едва не теряет челюсть.

\- О, мой… Новая игра!

***  
Прикрыв глаза рукой, Джаред смотрит сквозь пальцы, как команда вынуждена играть в нечто, заключающееся в совместном перемещении по каменным ступенькам во благо человечества, щенков или чего-то там еще. Джаред не совсем уверен, в чем смысл этого действа – какое-то время назад он перестал слушать Гэри и Бэкки. И он уже смирился с тем, что Дженсен точно скажет «Я же тебе говорил», потому что его затея определенно провалилась. Упражнения и игры, которые, как был уверен Джаред, должны были способствовать совместной работе и единению, наоборот, отдаляют всех друг от друга. 

Только Джаред решает пойти в дом и зажевать пару таблеток тайленола, как слышит за спиной какой-то хрустящий звук. Он оборачивается на шум. Когда до него сквозь гудение в голове доходит, что он видит, он дарит Дженсену самый злобный взгляд, на который сейчас способен. 

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Что? – бесхитростно интересуется Дженсен.

\- Попкорн? Ты ешь попкорн? 

Дженсен пожимает плечами.

\- Эй, развлекуха же.

Джаред старательно разжимает челюсти, чтобы не раскрошить зубы.

\- От тебя. Никакой. Помощи. Дженсен.

\- А что я должен делать? – спрашивает Дженсен, прежде чем с хрустом разгрызть еще несколько ядрышек. Потом он подносит ко рту длинные, перепачканные маслом пальцы и медленно, один за другим, облизывает их. Джаред чувствует, как вся враждебность покидает его.

\- Отсоси, - слабо произносит он.

Ухмылка Дженсена – чистый грех.

\- Пока нет, но потом – обязательно. – Он переводит взгляд за спину Джареда. – Похоже, детишки опять дерутся.

Джаред даже не оборачивается.

\- Идрис! Джефф! Ну-ка прекратите, нахрен, сейчас же!

Улыбка Дженсена из просто порочной превращается в порочно-довольную. 

\- Такой хороший папочка.

\- Заткнись.

***  
Не то, чтобы Джаред не любит признавать, когда он в чем-то не прав, просто… Это не совсем так. Он знал, что тренинг командообразования – убожество, но думал, что это будет веселое убожество. Такое, над которым все будут добродушно посмеиваться и язвить. Такое, которое сплотит их. А вместо этого команда, которую Джаред так любит, в течение дня распалась еще больше. Члены команды либо совсем не разговаривали друг с другом, а если и общались, то только с сарказмом – лицо Криса после того, как Оскар огрызнулся на него за что-то, еще долго будет преследовать Джареда в снах – либо в буквальном смысле вцеплялись друг другу в глотки.

И ехидные замечания и самодовольство Дженсена совсем не помогали.

Джаред чувствует, как внутри у него начинает что-то расти. Что-то темное и тяжелое, пробирающееся в горло и оказывающееся на языке, прежде чем вырваться из него одним долгим, громким воплем:

\- ЧЕРТ ВАС ВСЕХ ЗАДЕРИ!!!

Секунду он наслаждается удивленными взглядами и ошарашенными выражениями на лицах. Он нечасто кричит, но когда делает это, то получает чертовски хорошие результаты. 

\- Никаких больше ироничных замечаний, - говорит Джаред, подходя к команде. – Никто не жалуется. Никто никого не душит. – Он останавливается в нескольких футах от них, развернув плечи, высоко подняв голову, с легким намеком на угрозу в глазах. – Если только кто-нибудь из вас не хочет побиться со мной насмерть и занять мое место, я все еще глава этой организации, и если я говорю, что все будут строить мост из газеты, значит все будут строить чертов мост из этой долбаной газеты, всем все ясно?!!

Все вокруг кивают, даже Зоуи, которая теперь смотрит на Джареда с тем уважением, которое она обычно приберегает для Дженсена.

\- Отлично. А теперь скажите мне, нахрена мы строим мост из газеты? – Он поворачивается к Гэри.

Гэри пару секунд открывает и закрывает рот, потом выдавливает:

\- Эээ… ну… это… эмм… это способствует развитию коммуникации и творческого решения проблем.

\- Почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь, Гэри, - замечает Джаред. – И если честно, когда моим парням приходится творчески подходить к решению проблем, они не хотят что-то строить, они обычно хотят взорвать все к чертям собачьим. – Джаред подходит к Гэри и Бэкки и протягивает руку. – Я благодарен за ваш визит, но все это ерунда, и если вы расскажете кому-нибудь о том, что слышали или видели здесь, я вас найду и самолично урою. 

\- Да, сэр, - говорит Гэри.

\- Понятно, - добавляет Бэкки.

\- Отлично. А теперь брысь. – Джаред наблюдает, как они бегут к выходу. Потом делает глубокий вдох и берет себя в руки, прежде чем развернуться. – Все получилось совсем не так, как я думал.

Джефф вздыхает.

\- Можно вопрос?

Джаред чешет затылок, переступает с ноги на ногу и смотрит на Дженсена, который улыбается ему ободряюще и показывает два больших пальца. Точно. Джаред справится.

\- Я знаю, что в последнее время между вами возникло некое напряжение, особенно, если учесть появление нового члена в команде, - говорит он. – И я решил, что этот тренинг поможет вам найти общий язык, снова объединиться, стать сильнее и все такое. 

\- О чем ты говоришь, - удивляется Джефф, - нет никакого напряжения.

Пять других членов команды закатывают глаза и фыркают. В унисон.

\- Боже, - вздыхает Джаред, - и почему вы не можете так же сплоченно действовать в работе?

Джефф, кажется, поражен.

\- Подождите, что? Вы, парни… вы что, несчастны?

\- Не то чтобы совсем несчастны, - быстро отвечает Крис, явно подстраховываясь.

\- Я несчастен, - бормочет Оскар.

\- Нельзя сказать, что мы… - Коламбус оглядывает коллег и пожимает плечами. – Дела идут не так хорошо, как раньше.

Джефф выглядит так, будто ему стукнули по голове чем-то тяжелым.

\- Я не обвиняю никого лично, - осторожно замечает Джаред.

\- А я обвиняю, - влезает в разговор Идрис. Он показывает пальцем на Дженсена. – Это все ты виноват.

\- И каким это боком я виноват в твоей неспособности справляться с переменами? – холодно спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Если бы ты просто грохнул ее, - Идрис показывает на Зоуи, - как и должен был, как, по твоим словам, и собирался, то у нас не было бы этих проблем.

\- А он верно говорит, - кивает Коламбус. Потом поворачивается к Зоуи. – Без обид.

\- Без обид, - соглашается Зоуи. – Хотя и так понятно, почему он меня не убрал. Он знает, какие вы, парни, неудачники.

\- Нет, они не неудачники, - твердо заявляет Джаред. Он внимательно разглядывает гордую, упрямую и немного безумную женщину перед ним. – Зоуи, я понимаю. Дженсен рассказал мне, что случилось с твоей старой командой. – Он опускает глаза. – Они ушли. Бросили тебя. Наверное, это было ужасно. Но здесь такого не случится.

Зоуи недоверчиво хмыкает.

\- Не случится, - настаивает Джаред. – Вы для меня как члены семьи. Черт, все в моей организации для меня как семья. От братьев и сестер, до дядь и чудаковатых кузенов, которые проводят все время в подвале.

Крис морщит лоб.

\- Кто…

\- Уверен, он говорит о чудиках из техподдержки, - шепчет ему Коламбус.

\- А. Да, те еще чудики.

\- Ты нашла довольно интересный способ привлечь наше внимание, - продолжает Джаред, - и ты получила шанс, Зоуи. Воспользуйся им или вали, но перестань сучить. Если ты хочешь быть частью нашей команды, то начинай действовать как член команды, понятно? – Зоуи кивает. Это маленький, почти незаметный кивок, но Джареду и этого достаточно. - Так теперь Идрис, может, расскажешь Джеффу, почему ты сегодня несколько раз пытался сломать его трахею.

Глаза Идриса изумленно распахиваются, потом сужаются, а на лице появляется угрюмое выражение. 

\- Я не хотел. – Он кидает тяжелый взгляд на Джеффа. – К тому же, он уже знает.

\- Я знаю, что ты ведешь себя как идиот, - говорит Джефф.

\- О, да, - бормочет Крис под нос, - это поможет.

\- Я веду себя как идиот?

\- Да, Идрис, ведешь.

\- О, и это говорит мужик, замутивший с девчонкой, молодой настолько, что она годится ему…

\- Я всего на двенадцать лет старше ее, - перебивает его Джефф. – Двенадцать. И вообще, это не твое дело.

\- Это точно мое дело, если она собирается забрать моего лучшего друга и растоптать его бедное, старое, седое сердце.

\- Старое и седое… Мне сорок пять!

\- Так, тайм аут! – прерывает их Джаред. – Идрис, ты боишься, что Зоуи разобьет Джеффу сердце?

\- Я боюсь, что она с ним играет, а этот дурак слишком ослеплен, чтобы это заметить.

\- Она со мной не играет, - сердито говорит Джефф. – Зоуи, ты со мной играешь?

Зоуи недоуменно моргает.

\- Э… нет? – Она слабо улыбается Джеффу.

У Джеффа вытягивается лицо.

\- Что? Ты…

\- Поначалу, может, я это и делала, - Зоуи дергает плечом, - потому что ты был весь такой «эй, детка» и довольно мерзкий...

\- Я не мерзкий! – возмущается Джефф.

\- О, Джефф, - вмешивается Дженсен, - ты можешь быть таким, верь мне. Или тебе напомнить кое-что из того, что ты говорил мне до того, как… 

\- Нет! – кричит Джефф. Он кидает быстрый взгляд на Джареда. – Не обязательно напоминать. Я мерзкий. Продолжайте.

\- Ну так вот, - говорит Зоуи, - я думала, что поиграю с тобой немного, а потом, ну, знаешь, вырву тебе зубами сердце и займу твое место главы службы безопасности.

\- Зоуи, - выговаривает ей Дженсен, повышая голос, чтобы перекрыть возмущенное ворчание других членов команды, - что я говорил тебе о попытках напасть на своих? Мы ведь не акулы. Господи.

Зоуи морщится.

\- Да знаю я, знаю. Просто тяжело избавиться от привычки нападать на вожака. И скорей всего, на самом деле я бы ничего такого не сделала. – Она смотрит на Джеффа и каким-то странным образом умудряется превратить свой обычно стальной взгляд в некое подобие влюбленного. - Особенно с тех пор, как ты прекратил попытки затащить меня в постель и стал этаким гигантским плюшевым медвежонком, и начал, ну, знаешь, по-настоящему мне нравиться.

Джефф молча смотрит на нее. Зоуи пожимает плечами.

\- Мой косяк, да.

Джефф несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, потом произносит:

\- Тебе обязательно надо было называть меня медвежонком перед парнями?

\- Плюшевым медвежонком, - говорит Крис.

\- Гигантским плюшевым медвежонком, - добавляет Коламбус.

Джефф качает головой, сдаваясь.

\- Прекрасно.

\- Так, - говорит Джаред, - просто проясним. Теперь ты не собираешься вырывать Джеффу сердце, правильно?

\- Да, - кивает Зоуи, - мне его сердце нравится там, где оно сейчас.

\- Идрис, ты можешь принять тот факт, что Зоуи и Джефф вместе? 

Идрис недовольно хмурится.

\- Я все еще думаю, что это чертовски глупо.

\- Понятно. И пожалуйста, могут все – Зоуи и Идрис, вас это в первую очередь касается – попробовать ужиться вместе. Или по крайней мере притвориться, чтобы я не переживал и не тратил неприличную кучу денег на совершенно бесполезных консультантов или не насыпал Прозак*** в водопровод.

Крис ухмыляется.

\- Думаю, у нас получится, босс.

\- Отлично! – восклицает Джаред. – Потому что знаете, парни, вы не только мои работники или охранники, вы моя семья. Единственная семья, что у меня есть. Ну, или единственная семья, которая готова со мной разговаривать, и я сделаю все, что в моей власти, чтобы удержать вас всех вместе. – Джаред рад видеть подобревшие лица и довольные улыбки. Дженсен подмигивает ему. – Эй, похоже, в какой-то степени вся эта фигня с тренингом сработала.

\- О, я бы на многое не рассчитывал, - говорит Коламбус. – И мы точно никогда, никогда не будем заниматься этим снова. Ни за что.  
Оскар кивает так активно, что чуть не теряет свою шляпу.

\- Ой, да бросьте, - в голосе Джареда слышатся опасно льстивые нотки. – Вы хотите сказать, что вы совсем не развлекались?

\- Я развлекалась, представляя себе все те ужасные вещи, которые я могла бы сотворить с Гэри, - признается Зоуи.

\- Может, нам стоить сделать это традицией, - Джаред изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться при виде выражения ужаса, появившегося на лицах вокруг него. – Не с Гэри и Бэкки, - быстро добавляет он. – Но может быть, раз в месяц мы могли бы устраивать вечер семейных игр?

\- Типа, поиграть во что-нибудь опасное? – уточняет Идрис. – Я мог бы что-то придумать.

\- Я всех валю в «Монополию», - заявляет Дженсен.

\- Пив-понг![***](http://drink-beer.ru/articles/beerpong-novaya-igra-dlya-lubiteley-piva/) – Крис краснеет, когда все взгляды устремляются на него. – Что? Я из Бостона, понятно?

Джаред добродушно качает головой и улыбается, слушая, как самые близкие для него на свете люди начинают пререкаться и поддразнивать друг друга. Он приподнимает руку, и Дженсен тут же оказывается у него под боком, прижимаясь. 

\- Ну давай, - Джаред легонько пихает его бедром. – Скажи это.

Дженсен хмыкает задумчиво, потом произносит:

\- Ты был прав.

\- Да, я знаю, что ты... – Джаред замолкает, переваривая услышанное, потом наклоняется и пытается заглянуть Дженсену в лицо. – Подожди, что?

Дженсен тычет его пальцем в ребра.

\- Я не буду повторять в третий раз, Падалеки, поэтому слушай внимательно. Оказалось, что поговорить обо всем открыто было правильным решением. Так что ты был, как ни странно, прав. На этот раз. – Он пожимает плечами. – Рано или поздно такое должно было случиться.

\- О. – Джаред сияет. – Я был прав. Я был пра-а-ав. Я был...

Дженсен снова тычет его в ребра.

\- Не наглей.

\- Ты обожаешь, когда я наглею.

\- Не перед детьми, дорогуша. Не перед детьми.

***  
Джаред знает, что если при нормальных обстоятельствах он когда-нибудь застанет Дженсена спящим и прижимающимся к другому мужчине, то будут слезы и угрозы, и обвинения, и опять слезы, и наконец мольбы – и все со стороны самого Джареда. 

Однако, учитывая, что мужчина, к которому прижимается Дженсен – Идрис, с другой стороны от которого развалился Крис, и оба пускают слюни Идрису на рубашку, при этом все трое каким-то чудесным образом умудрились вклиниться между кофейным столиком и диваном, единственная реакция Джареда – потянуться за своим iPhone’ом.

\- Благослови Господи чувство конкуренции и пив-понг, - шепчет Джаред, делая фотографии троицы.

Слева от него кто-то деликатно откашливается. Повернувшись, Джаред видит в одном из кресел Оскара, который мутным взглядом глядит на него из-под полей своей шляпы. 

\- Я хочу копию, - хрипло говорит Оскар. Потом натягивает шляпу на глаза и удобнее устраивается в кресле. 

Джаред улыбается и делает еще парочку фотографий. Потом выходит из гостиной и идет к своему кабинету, решив по дороге заглянуть в столовую. Там Коламбус и Зоуи похрапывают, уткнувшись лицами в стол. Вокруг их голов стоят разнообразные бутылки и грязные стопки. Джаред подкрадывается достаточно близко, чтобы проверить, дышит ли парочка, и снова отходит. Он делает мысленную зарубку в памяти - проверить запасы болеутоляющего, когда поворачивает за угол и нос к носу сталкивается с Джеффом, который цветом лица напоминает пепел.

\- Ты выглядишь бодрым, - слабо улыбается Джефф.

\- Кто-то должен был прошлым вечером оставаться взрослым, - говорит Джаред. – К тому же ты не поверишь, сколько материала для шантажа можно насобирать, оставшись трезвым. – Джаред похлопывает по карману с телефоном. – А что с тобой? Ты выглядишь только частично мертвым.

\- Спасибо, - сухо отвечает Джефф. Потирает бороду и вздыхает. – Наверное, это хорошо, когда человек моего возраста знает свою норму.

\- Ох, Джефф, я...

\- Нет. – Джефф поднимает руку, останавливая Джареда. – Я вел себя как дурак, Джей. Как старый дурак. Думал, что симпатичная молодая девчонка заинтересуется мной без всяких скрытых мотивов и задних мыслей... – Джефф качает головой.

\- Господи, поверить не могу, что я собираюсь это сказать. – Джаред складывает руки на груди и пытается выглядеть суровым. – Джефф, ты... Господи, помоги мне... красивый, понятно? – Джаред кривится и передергивает плечами. – Ты все еще очень привлекательный мужчина, этакий грубоватый и немного опасный тип, и от тебя обычно приятно пахнет, и раз уж ты вроде как отец для меня, сейчас я чувствую себя немного извращенцем. Доволен?

\- Вообще-то мне неловко.

\- Это хорошо. Значит, нас уже двое. И для протокола - Зоуи не симпатичная молодая девчонка, она хладнокровный убийца, конечно у нее будут скрытые мотивы. Но хэй, ты ее завоевал, гигантский ты наш плюшевый мишка. – Джаред шутливо тычет Джеффа в плечо и довольно ухмыляется, видя выражение абсолютного уныния на его лице.

\- Об этом ведь еще не скоро забудут, да?

\- Вероятно, - радостно кивает Джаред.

\- Зашибись. И только потому, что ты, кажется, слишком доволен собой, рад тебе сообщить, что один из чудаковатых кузенов ждет тебя в твоем кабинете.

\- Э...

\- Уитон, - подсказывает Джефф. – И он не выглядит счастливым. С богом. – Джефф салютует двумя пальцами, обходит Джареда и уходит по коридору, кидая на прощанье: - Помни, мы – семья.

\- Ой, заткнись. – Джаред с трепетом смотрит на закрытую дверь кабинета. Потом, решив, что нет смысла откладывать неизбежное, расправляет плечи и идет внутрь.

\- Уил! – восклицает он, налепляя на лицо улыбку. – Привет, старик! Как дела? Мне нравится твоя футболка с Бобба Феттом.

\- Сейчас не время льстить моим шмоткам, Джаред, - резко отвечает Уитон. – У нас проблемы.

\- Нет, у нас были проблемы, но я с ними справился, потому что я классный, и теперь у нас нет проблем. По крайней мере, на ближайшие день-два.

\- Ладно, - тянет Уил, - значит, если у нас нет проблем, то, наверное, мне привиделось, что вчера вечером мне пришлось отложить марафон Call of Duty, чтобы предотвратить попытку компьютерного взлома.

\- Компьютерного взлома? – Сердце Джареда на мгновение останавливается при мысли о том, как много информации может почерпнуть некто, начни он рыскать в неположенном месте. – Ты знаешь, кто это был? Они чего-нибудь нашли?

\- Конечно, они ничего не нашли, - обиженно фыркает Уитон. – Я воплощение крутизны. Я их отбил, и отбил сильно. – Он коротко ухмыляется, но потом его выражение снова становится обеспокоенным. – Тем не менее...

\- Тем не менее?

Уитон хмурится.

\- Кто бы это ни был, он или она чертовски хорош. Не такой крутой, как я, но и не обычный любитель. Прошлым вечером на нас наехал профессионал.

\- Ты можешь найти его? – интересуется Джаред. – Отследить или что там еще?

\- Я уже попросил Фелишу из исследовательского отдела изучить записи, посмотреть, есть ли там то, что может нам пригодиться. Но, как я сказал, она или он был довольно хорош.

Джаред кивает и хлопает Уитона по плечу достаточно сильно, чтобы парень пошатнулся. 

\- Отличная работа! – хвалит его Джаред. – Оставайся в курсе событий. Постоянная бдительность!

\- Ты мне что, Грозного Глаза Грюма процитировал только что? – Уитон недоуменно моргает.

\- Эээ… нет. Давай я тебя провожу. – Джаред дружески закидывает руку на плечо Уитона и подталкивает по направлению к двери. – Знаешь, я тут подумывал прикупить новый планшет… - Джаред доволен, когда в ответ его тут же начинают заваливать техническими терминами. Если на лице Джареда написано беспокойство, он бы предпочел, чтобы Уил считал, что это из-за его непонятных речей, а совсем не из-за атаки предыдущим вечером.

Не то чтобы Джаред переживал из-за хакерской атаки как таковой – иметь дело с попытками разрушить или захватить бизнес это вполне в порядке вещей, учитывая род его занятий, – но где-то в глубине души его гложет беспокойство. Джаред привык к прямолинейным, иногда экстравагантным и показным действиям конкурентов, которые не пытаются скрыть свою личность и свои намерения. Но призрачной атаки вкупе с замечанием Дженсена несколько недель назад о том, что Джаред мог привлечь к себе нежелательное внимание и о появлении в городе нового игрока, вполне достаточно, чтобы немного привести в замешательство.

Ну да ладно. Джаред твердо решает, что особо напрягаться из-за этого не будет. Его окружают хорошие люди. Замечательные люди. Самые лучшие. Он знает, что его семья может пережить любую бурю и в результате стать только сильнее. 

\- Вы ведь знаете, что я люблю вас, парни, да? – Он чуть сжимает плечо Уила и игнорирует выражение паники, которое получает в ответ. Уил открывает рот, но прежде чем успевает ответить, из гостиной до них доносится голос Идриса.

\- Какого мать вашу за ногу черта? Почему моя рубашка вся… Оу, вы двое просто отвратительны!

Джаред ухмыляется. Да, у них все будет отлично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** "май-декабрь" называют отношения, когда один партнер намного старше другого  
> *** Happy juice так на слэнге называют сперму  
> ***Прозак - самый популярный в США антидепрессант


	15. Служба безопасности - это вам не библиотека

К тому моменту, как Джаред умылся, почистил зубы и трижды проверил замки на двери в спальню, Дженсен уже в кровати. Будь это любой другой вечер, Джаред забрался бы на кровать рядом с ним, вытащил бы книгу у него из рук, стянул бы очки с носа и потом занялся бы восхитительным необузданным сексом. Несмотря на то, что они вместе уже почти пять лет, Джаред все еще до нелепого безумно влюблен в своего супер-сексуального парня тире бывшего убийцу.

Но сегодняшний вечер не такой, как остальные. Сегодня Джаред чувствует тяжесть предстоящего Важного Разговора.

\- Джен, - тихо начинает он, усаживаясь на краешек кровати. – Джен, - повторяет Джаред, слегка сжимая лодыжку Дженсена, накрытую одеялом.

\- Да, да, - отвечает тот, не отводя глаз от книги, - дай мне дочитать эту главу, ладно? О, и если ты не возражаешь, давай пропустим прелюдию и перейдем сразу к траху. Мне утром рано вставать.

На мгновение Джаред задумывается, куда же подевались острые ощущения и когда они вообще исчезли.

\- Джен, можешь ты отвлечься на минуту?

\- Мне осталось страницы три, Джаред. Попридержи коней.

Джаред вздыхает и, дотянувшись, накрывает своей широченной ладонью страницы книги. От хмурого взгляда в ответ хочется задрожать как осиновый лист, но Джаред не отступает.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, Дженсен, - настаивает он со всей возможной серьезностью.

\- У тебя все хорошо? – Дженсен откладывает книгу. – У нас все хорошо?

\- Конечно, у нас все хорошо, - отвечает Джаред, улыбаясь. Как будто он когда-нибудь решит расстаться с Дженсеном. Он ведь не самоубийца. – Но я… - Джаред качает головой, теряя последние остатки храбрости, которой он набирался для этого разговора.

Дженсен хватает его за руки и крепко сжимает.

\- Ты что? Что случилось? Ты был у врача? Тебе нужно к врачу?

Джаред коротко смеется.

\- Чувак, ты говоришь, как я. Ой, эй-эй, ой! Осторожнее с пальцами! – Джаред с усилием вытаскивает пальцы из железной хватки Дженсена и трясет руками. 

\- Что случилось, Джаред? – снова спрашивает Дженсен, в голосе у него столько же стали, сколько и в хватке. 

\- Мне кажется… - Джаред делает глубокий вдох. – Мне кажется, я схожу с ума.

Дженсен долго-долго на него смотрит, потом тянется к книге.

\- О, и это все?

\- Что значит «и это все»? – возмущенно восклицает Джаред. – Дженсен, мне кажется, я действительно начинаю терять рассудок. Правда.  
Дженсен смотрит на него, приподняв бровь на долю дюйма.

\- Джей, не хочу тебе напоминать, но ты никогда не был образцом психического здоровья. – Он пожимает плечами. – В принципе, так же, как и я, так что соринка в чужом глазу и все такое.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - сдается Джаред. – Но одно дело социопат, и совсем другое - социопат с параноидальным бредом, что, я уверен, большой шаг на пути к чудному коктейлю специализированных лекарств. 

\- Бредом? – хмурится Дженсен.

\- Параноидальным бредом.

\- Та-а-ак. Я, скорей всего, об этом пожалею, но… какой именно параноидальный бред? Неодушевленные предметы приказывают тебе убить всех в доме? Потому что если это так, то думаю, нам придется доставать наручники. И не те, что для веселья, а настоящие.

\- Что? Нет! Ничего подобного. Я просто… Я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что за мной наблюдают, почти постоянно.

Дженсен снова долго-долго смотрит, потом фыркает.

\- Серьезно? Из-за этого ты расстроился?

\- Да! – Джаред чувствует себя обиженным таким явно легкомысленным отношением Дженсена. – Ты… ты смеешься? Как ты можешь из-за этого смеяться?

\- Потому что за тобой наблюдают, Джаред, - хихикает Дженсен.

\- Я… Что? – Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не обернуться через плечо. – Кто? Почему? Что?

\- Оскар крутится вокруг тебя последние две недели. Ты, правда, не замечал?

\- Оскар? – Джаред, мягко говоря, немного ошарашен. – Почему один из сотрудников моей службы безопасности пытается свести меня с ума? И почему ты так спокойно к этому относишься?

Бровь Дженсена приподнимается вверх еще на долю дюйма.

\- Ты серьезно, Джей? Что случилось две недели назад?

Джаред прикусывает губу и пытается сообразить. Две недели… две недели…

Дженсен вздыхает.

\- Намекну. Это касается кое-кого, кого ты на время одолжил другой организации.

\- Так это все из-за Криса? – Джаред распахивает глаза.

\- Динь-динь-динь, правильный ответ.

\- Но… Почему Оскар… Я ведь не заставлял Криса, Дженсен. Я спросил, не хочет ли он немного поработать на команду Джексона – для поднятия духа криминального сотрудничества и прочей лабуды – и он согласился. И ты общался с ним, когда он звонил домой, и он говорил, что в восторге, что это как в летнем лагере.

\- Правда, - соглашается Дженсен. – Но, в некотором смысле, те, кого он бросил, будут чувствовать себя еще хуже, зная, что ему там весело, ты не думаешь?

\- Бросил? Крис ведь не в другую страну уехал? Он вернется в начале следующего месяца.

Дженсен хмыкает неопределенно.

\- Просто из любопытства, что бы ты подумал, если бы я сказал, что сам хочу несколько недель поработать в команде Джексона?   
Джаред скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Ни за что на свете.

Бровь достигает своей вершины.

\- Конечно, если бы ты очень этого хотел, тогда я бы полностью тебя поддержал. – Джаред робко улыбается. Дженсен качает головой.

\- Оскар чувствует себя несчастным и просто показывает свое недовольство ситуацией лучшим из знакомых ему способов без применения оружия.

\- Пытаясь медленно свести меня с ума?

\- Я бы сказал, он нацелился на небольшой нервный срыв, а не на полное помешательство, но кто знает.

\- Да. – Джаред устраивается на кровати рядом с Дженсеном. Откидывается на подушки и вздыхает. – Может, мне стоит позвонить завтра Сэму и узнать, нельзя ли вернуть Криса немного раньше.

\- Оскар будет рад, а вот Крис, вероятно, разозлится.

\- Я предпочту обиженную физиономию Криса, чем прячущегося по углам Оскара, - признается Джаред. Потом понижает голос: – Он меня немного пугает.

\- Вообще-то, - говорит Дженсен, - мне кажется, он прячется на чердаке.

\- Да, мне от этого намного легче. – Джаред откашливается. – Он ведь и сейчас там, да?

Он слышит два глухих удара откуда-то сверху, прямо над их кроватью. Сейчас, приглядевшись внимательнее, он ясно видит две свежепросверленных в потолке дырки, в одну из которых их разглядывает карий глаз. Тихо хрюкнув, Джаред натягивает на голову одеяло.

\- Я так понимаю, секса сегодня не будет, - говорит Дженсен. Джаред стонет.

***  
Джаред дергается и переминается с ноги на ногу, и когда наконец не может больше терпеть, в очередной раз смотрит на часы. Он едва замечает время – на три минуты больше, чем было, когда он смотрел последний раз – когда чьи-то пальцы не слишком ласково щелкают его по уху.

\- Я велел тебе прекратить, - произносит Дженсен, голос у него обманчиво мягкий.

\- Да знаю, знаю. Но они уже должны быть здесь и…

\- Уверен, с ними все в порядке.

\- Они еще не приехали и…

\- Наверное, застряли в пробке.

\- Я просто чувствую, как Оскар затаился в тени. Он… он… таится. – Джаред оглядывает окружающее пространство, дважды поворачиваясь вокруг себя, прежде чем Дженсен хватает его за руку.

\- У тебя голова закружится.

\- Вот и хорошо, - кивает Джаред. – Может быть, я потеряю сознание, а когда очнусь, все уже закончится.

Дженсен треплет его по плечу.

\- Никаких потерь сознания. А сейчас, какой урок мы извлекли из всего случившегося?

\- Никогда никому не одалживать Криса, если только я не одалживаю Оскара вместе с ним, - отвечает Джаред, получая в награду улыбку и очередное похлопывание по плечу.

Прежде чем Джаред успевает опять посмотреть на часы или оглядеться в поисках Оскара, до них доносится звук подъезжающей машины. 

\- Слава тебе Господи, - говорит он, глядя на приближающийся джип Джеффа. Автомобиль останавливается перед Джаредом и Дженсеном, и окно со стороны водителя медленно опускается.

\- Извините, опоздали, - усмехается Джефф, - кое-кому захотелось мороженого.

\- О, Боже, парни! – Крис практически выпрыгивает из машины и крепко обнимает сначала Дженсена, потом Джареда. - Это было та-а-ак круто! Серьезно, пришлось работать со всеми этими людьми. Они все такие классные и веселые. О, о, парни, у них были роботы! Прикиньте, настоящие роботы, которые делали всю нудную ежедневную работу и… и…

Джаред пропускает возбужденную речь Криса мимо ушей и внезапно понимает, что Оскар не единственный, кто скучал по Крису последние несколько недель.

Кстати…

\- Привет, Крис.

Голос Оскара доносится из-за левого плеча Джареда. Джаред, к чести сказать, не подпрыгивает и не вскрикивает. Просто немного тяжело дышит и хватается за грудь.

Крис радостно взвизгивает и бросается на Оскара. Они смотрят друг на друга.

\- Я скучал, - тихо говорит Крис, его голос доносится приглушенно из-под шляпы Оскара.

Дженсен прочищает горло и тянет Джареда за рукав.

\- По-моему, нам стоит…

\- Да, - кивает Джаред, - определенно. – Он обнимает Дженсена за плечи, крепко прижимает к себе и прижимается губами к мягкому ежику волос. Уходя, он слышит, как Крис снова начинает свой восторженный рассказ.

\- Так вот, там были роботы! О, и, по-моему, я встретил кое-кого пострашнее Зоуи. Правда. А еще там был парень, который в драке любил использовать одни молотки. Ты бы подумал, что это страшно, но на самом деле он был довольно милым. О, о, и ты никогда не думал обменять свою винтовку на лук и стрелы?


	16. Первого всегда помнишь

Дженсен держит нож в руках, глядя, как человек, которого он только что им ударил, падает на асфальт. Свет уличных фонарей почти не проникает в узкий переулок, где они находятся, но кровь на руках Дженсена, его брюках и ботинках все равно выглядит неестественно красной.

За спиной раздается шорох, и Дженсен поворачивается к еще одному человеку, находящемуся в переулке. Тому, кто в данный момент не истекает кровью. Тому, на спасение которого Дженсен отважно ринулся с улицы. 

Мужчина ниже Дженсена, с длинными темными волосами и избитым в кровь лицом. Он чихает и тут же прижимает руку к сломанному – Дженсен в этом абсолютно уверен – носу. 

\- Едрить твою за ногу! Ублюдок ты долбаный! – Мужчина пинает лежащее на земле тело, потом прислоняется спиной к стене. 

Дженсен смотрит на нож. Наверное, ему стоит вызвать полицию. Ему точно стоит вызвать полицию. Это ведь самозащита, так? Парень, которого он ударил, собирался убить другого, Дженсен это точно знает. 

\- Приятель, - окликает его спасенный, - ты мне не раскисай тут. – Голос у него хриплый и гнусавый, но глаза ясные. Слишком яркие даже. – Мне может понадобиться помощь.

Держа в одной руке нож, другой Дженсен тянется за телефоном.

\- Я могу позвонить...

\- Эй, ты никому не будешь звонить!

Дженсен не понимает, как парню удается выглядеть полумертвым и угрожающим одновременно, но тому удается. 

\- Слушай, - говорит парень, - я признаю, что, может быть, мне не стоило браться за эту работу, не вылечившись от простуды. Или это грипп? Короче, что сделано, то сделано. У меня к тебе предложение.

Дженсен раздумывает, не должен ли он сейчас психовать и биться в истерике. Может, у него шок? Хотя он вроде никакого шока не чувствует. Он чувствует себя вполне... нормально. На самом деле даже довольно... хорошо? 

\- Какое предложение?

\- Ты спас мне жизнь, приятель. Я твой должник. Так как насчет того, что ты поможешь мне избавиться от тела, а я поделюсь с тобой, пятьдесят на пятьдесят? – Парень снова чихает и матерится.

\- Тебя наняли его убить? – уточняет Дженсен.

Парень кивает, потом со стоном хватается за лоб. Дженсен смотрит на нож. Кровь становится немного липкой. 

\- Семьдесят на тридцать, - говорит Дженсен.

Парень в шоке пялится на него.

\- Прости?

\- Семьдесят на тридцать, - повторяет Дженсен. - Мне кажется, это щедро. В конце концов, основную работу сделал я.

\- Ты, мать твою, издеваешься?

\- Восемьдесят на двадцать.

\- Какого хера? – Парень трясет головой. – Разве мы всего минуту назад не выяснили, что я убийца?

\- Выяснили, - соглашается Дженсен и поднимает руку с ножом. – Но я уверен, что это твое, раз уж нашел его всего в метре отсюда. И не думаю, что ты вооружен чем-то еще, иначе уже использовал бы это, чтобы отбиться от него и напасть на меня. Тебе нужна моя помощь, чтобы выбраться и не оставить следов. И хотя я с радостью готов послушать твои советы о том, как лучше избавляться от тела, факт остается фактом – именно мне придется делать всю работу, эрго, именно я должен получить большую часть денег. – Дженсен пожимает плечами. – Мне кажется, это по-честному.

\- Ты только что использовал в речи слово «эрго»?

\- Оно означает...

\- Я знаю, что оно означает! – Парень злобно смотрит на Дженсена. – Ты возьмешь шестьдесят, а я пообещаю, что не вернусь за тобой через несколько месяцев и не буду вытягивать из тебя кишки, пока ты еще дышишь. Как считаешь, это по-честному?

Дженсен взвешивает варианты.

\- Я согласен. С одним условием.

\- О, Господи. Каким?

Дженсен думает о своей жизни. О семье, о занятиях в колледже и о том, что у него совсем нет друзей, потому что никто не хочет встречаться с ним взглядом. Он думает о непонятном желании, которое зудит иногда под кожей, и о том, что он почувствовал, когда лезвие ножа скользнуло между ребер мужчины и вонзилось в легкое.

Он думает о том, что с ним всегда было что-то немного не так и, оказывается, на это «не так» есть спрос.

\- В общем, - говорит Дженсен, - как смотришь на то, чтобы совместить работу с обучением?


	17. Воздействие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джареда используют, чтобы шантажировать Дженсена

Дженсен абсолютно уверен, что, если бы у него не чесались руки от желания содрать кожу с лица агента Уитфилда, он, вероятно, захотел бы угостить его выпивкой. 

\- Прости, - говорит Дженсен, прислонясь спиной к стене подземного гаража, - ты не мог бы повторить еще раз?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-кого для меня убил, - отвечает Уитфилд. В правой руке он держит папку.

\- Да, мне показалось, что ты именно это и сказал. – Не часто Дженсена можно чем-то поразить, но он должен признать, что более чем удивлен таким поворотом событий. Предугадать, что Уитфилд рано или поздно арестует Джареда, было, к несчастью, довольно несложно. Но вот то, что Уитфилд позвонит Дженсену и назначит ему встречу в гараже, чтобы обсудить чье-то убийство... Дженсену кажется, что он попал в Сумеречную зону. 

Уитфилд тяжело вздыхает.

\- Слушай, я могу долго ходить вокруг да около, если хочешь, но предпочел бы сразу перейти к делу. Я арестовал твоего парня и на все сто готов использовать деньги налогоплательщиков, чтобы держать его за решеткой, пока он не сдохнет. 

\- В чем бы ты ни пытался его обвинить, у тебя не получится, - убежденно произносит Дженсен. – Никогда не получится, потому что у тебя на него ничего нет.

\- Может быть, - кивает Уитфилд. – Но у меня есть приятель в Министерстве внутренней безопасности, который мне должен. И почему-то мне кажется, помощь в исчезновении босса преступной группировки не особо омрачит его жизнь. – Уитфилд ухмыляется. – А, вот теперь я привлек твое внимание.

У Дженсена начинают чесаться кончики пальцев. Но он не может убить Уитфилда. Пока не может.

Уитфилд кивает:

\- Да, ты страшный сукин сын, а? Должен признать, приятель, ты меня измотал. Черт! У меня ушла уйма времени на то, чтобы найти в твоих действиях схему – а она у тебя есть. И еще больше времени ушло, чтобы понять, что Падалеки не нанимал никакого талантливого новичка. Что человек, который так быстро и эффектно расправляется с его врагами – это ты. 

\- Могу я спросить, как ты это понял?

\- Я специальный агент, - отвечает Уитфилд. – Это моя работа. 

Дженсен чуть наклоняет голову.

\- Хорошо, специальный агент. Кого вы хотите мне заказать?

Впервые за время их встречи Уитфилд, похоже, чувствует себя неуютно.

\- Давайте, специальный агент, - подбадривает его Дженсен, - полпути уже пройдено, неужели дадите задний ход?

Уитфилд кривится и пихает папку, которую принес с собой, в руки Дженсена.

\- Пошел ты. То, что ты не самый чокнутый ублюдок в этом городе, не значит, что ты не отправишься прямиком в ад вместе с остальными.

Дженсен, нахмурившись, открывает папку и видит, что так расстроило Уитфилда.

\- Иисусе. Ты ведешь это дело?

\- Я занимаюсь организованной преступностью. – Уитфилд качает головой. – Расследованием руководил мой бывший напарник. Но ему пришлось взять отпуск. Он просто не мог... – Уитфилд пристально смотрит на Дженсена. – Ты убийца, но ты не монстр. Это, - он кивает на папку, - монстр. И если его не остановить, тогда...

\- Да, - говорит Дженсен, - я понял. – Он закрывает папку и пихает ее подмышку. – Какие-нибудь предпочтения, как это должно быть сделано?

\- Господи, - Уитфилд трет лицо рукой, - как хочешь, на твое усмотрение. 

\- Хорошо. – Дженсен разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но сделав несколько шагов, останавливается. – О, и, специальный агент, если еще когда-нибудь попытаетесь использовать жизнь Джареда как козырь против меня, независимо от причины, то узнаете, каким монстром я могу быть.

И на этот раз Дженсен уходит, не оглядываясь.


	18. После гудка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дженсен внезапно исчезает, оставив только короткое сообщение

\- Я не волнуюсь, - говорит Джаред.

\- Ладно. – Джефф и Идрис обмениваются взглядами.

\- Не волнуюсь.

\- Мы тебе верим, босс, - кивает Коламбус.

\- Я нисколечко не волнуюсь, я... я... Как будет «волнуюсь» наоборот?

\- Эмм... – Крис неуверенно поднимает руку, - не волнуюсь?

\- Точно! Вот именно это я и делаю. Не волнуюсь.

\- Я запуталась, - говорит Зоуи, оглядываясь вокруг, - мы должны успокаивать его или...

Оскар пожимает плечами.

\- Нет, ну серьезно, - продолжает Джаред, - только то, что я люблю полного придурка, которого нет уже четыре дня, и никто не знает, где он, и он не отвечает на мои звонки, а последнее сообщение, которое я от него получил, было «Джей, вернусь через пару дней» - это совсем не повод для волнения. Так? Так?!

\- Так.

\- Ага.

\- Конечно.

\- Вот именно.

Оскар снова пожимает плечами.

\- Значит, ты волнуешься? – спрашивает Зоуи. – Я просто не уверена, что происходит.

\- Я понимаю, - ехидно произносит Идрис, - с человеческими эмоциями так сложно разобраться, да?

Зоуи энергично кивает.

\- Так, знаете что? – говорит Джаред. – От вас никакого толка. Валите отсюда. Вон! – Он ждет, пока все сотрудники его службы безопасности не выйдут из кабинета, потом хватается за телефон. 

Уже какое-то время у него в голове крутится одна идея. Плохая идея. Ужасная. Такая, что если Дженсен о ней узнает когда-нибудь, то, вероятно, кончится все тем, что Джареду очень долго придется питаться через соломинку. 

Но все равно, если вопрос когда-нибудь всплывет, Джаред сможет совершенно честно сказать, что Дженсен сам нарвался.

\- Привет, Уилл, - произносит Джаред в телефон, - мне нужны подкожный «маячок» и дротики со снотворным.


	19. Поймать и отпустить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дженсен похож на большую африканскую кошку, а Джаред – он как газель. Или жираф

Нельзя сказать, что Дженсен преследует Джареда.

Вот только он вроде как преследует. Только не так, как какой-нибудь извращенец.

Нет, Дженсен преследует Джареда, как кот.

Как большой кот из африканской саванны.

А Джаред – газель.

Или, может, жираф.

И Дженсен провел большую часть дня, прячась в тени или под крышей на стропилах – и разве это не классно, что человек вроде Дженсена живет в таком огромном доме, где можно прятаться под крышей и тихо следить за каждым шагом Джареда. Несколько раз его засекали парни из службы безопасности, но это не страшно, потому что Дженсен просто развлекается. Каждый раз он просто прижимал палец к губам и подмигивал. Идрис в ответ закатил глаза. Джефф добродушно покачал головой. Крис показал в знак поддержки два больших пальца.

На протяжении дня Дженсен наблюдает, как Джаред по какой-то непонятной причине становится задумчивым и немного обеспокоенным. Между бровей у него появляется морщинка, и Дженсен очень хочет знать причину ее возникновения.

Когда солнце опускается к горизонту и тени на полу становятся длиннее, Джаред вытаскивает из кармана телефон. Длинные элегантные пальцы касаются экрана, набирая нужный номер. Потом Джаред подносит телефон к уху и ждет с волнением на лице.

\- Привет, Джен, - произносит он, - просто хочу узнать, как дела. Не видел тебя целый день. Я... я скучаю и...

Дженсен атакует.


	20. Джаред спешит на помощь!

У Дженсена чешется нос.

Дженсен привязан к стулу в маленькой, темной, сырой комнате. Кровь из раны на лбу капает на левый глаз и тонкой струйкой течет из разбитой нижней губы. Он весь в синяках, избитый и связанный, и у него пиздецки чешется нос. 

На что только не пойдешь ради любви.

Дженсен кривит лицо то так, то эдак. Пытается дуть на сводящий с ума участок кожи.

Все равно чешется.

Дженсен сдается и оседает на стуле. Он не знает, почему Джаред так задерживается, но если тот в ближайшее время не появится, то Дженсену придется самому выбираться из этой заварухи. И хотя сделать это будет до смешного просто, в то же время это лишит весь эксперимент смысла. Получится, что Дженсена схватили и избили просто так, а вот это точно испортит ему настроение.

Но нос чешется просто ужасно.

Дженсену кажется, что это не просто чесотка. Это какая-то суперчесотка.

А еще ему кажется, что у него травма головы. Может быть.

Плевать. Он даст Джареду еще десять минут, и если Джаред к тому времени не объявится, значит, он, очевидно, решил, что Дженсен не стоит усилий. Или маячок под кожей на правой лопатке Дженсена – о котором он прекрасно осведомлен, между прочим, – неисправен.

Дженсен начинает считать.

\- Раз гиппопотам, два гиппопотам, три гиппопотам...

Он сбивается со счета где-то на трехсотом гиппопотаме.

\- К черту.

Только Дженсен собирается всерьез взяться за свои путы, как где-то вдалеке раздается грохот и стены комнаты, в которой он заперт, трясутся. Либо началось землетрясение, либо где-то что-то только что взорвали. 

Дженсен усмехается и устраивается на стуле поудобнее. Наконец-то.

Теперь осталось ждать совсем немного. К счастью, он не забывает убрать с лица довольную ухмылку и состроить несчастную физиономию, прежде чем в дверь, словно живой таран, врывается Джаред.

Он выглядит так, будто сошел с обложки любовного романа (не то, чтобы Дженсен когда-нибудь читал любовный роман): волосы развеваются, глаза блестят, поперек широкой груди висит патронташ, в одной руке пистолет, а в другой – угрожающих размеров нож.

Охренеть.

У Дженсена немного кружится голова. Он винит в этом сотрясение.

Но самое замечательное в том, что, хотя Джаред и выглядит почти обалдевшим при виде того, в каком состоянии находится Дженсен, на его лице нет больше того ужасного, тоскливого, депрессивного выражения, которое прилипло к Джареду, словно вторая кожа, после его последнего разговора с родителями.

Дженсен потрясающий бойфренд.

\- Господи! – Джаред бросается к нему. – Джен? Малыш? О, Боже!

Дженсен позволяет ему осторожно себя полапать, осматривая раны. Несколько раз он чувствует, как Джаред прижимает пальцы к его шее, нащупывая пульс. 

\- Эй, - останавливает он Джареда, - сними с меня это.

Джаред подчиняется. Как только руки Дженсена оказываются свободны, он, наплевав на ноющие мышцы, наконец-то – наконец-то! – чешет проклятый нос.

Вот и говорите после этого о настоящих пытках.

Буквально через полсекунды после того, как Дженсен полностью освобождается от веревок, Джаред сжимает его в объятиях. 

\- Я здесь, - шепчет он Дженсену в макушку. – Я с тобой.

Как будто в этом могли быть какие-то сомнения. Ну, как будто могли быть какие-то серьезные сомнения. В этой оговорке Дженсен тоже винит сотрясение.

Дженсен опускает голову Джареду на плечо и прислушивается к раздающимся невдалеке крикам. 

\- Я сказал Джеффу и остальным, чтобы они оставили кого-нибудь в живых, - говорит Джаред. – Подумал, что позже тебе захочется поиграть.

Дженсен ухмыляется.

\- Мой герой.


	21. Однажды в Амстердаме

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _И был еще один случай в Амстердаме, но тогда просто так сложились обстоятельства, и нам просто пришлось сделать кое-что, что было… видите ли, там был парень, который пытался… - Крис откашливается, - но его настоящий парень знает и вполне нормально к этому относится. По-моему. Он ведь пока не убил меня_

\- Мистер Эванс, вы меня за дурака держите? 

Крис слышит в наушнике витиеватые ругательства, но они ничто по сравнению со словами, крутящимися у него в голове. Он знал, он, мать твою, знал, что все пойдет наперекосяк. 

\- Конечно, нет, мистер Уивинг. – отвечает Крис как можно спокойнее. Хотя вряд ли от этого что-то изменится. Крису никогда не давались убедительные отговорки, и если Уивинг действительно не поверил ему, то можно считать, что игра уже окончена. 

Уивинг откидывается на спинку кожаного дивана, улыбается, и Крис чувствует, как страх липким потом стекает по спине. По бокам дивана и кресла, на котором сидит Крис, стоят очень серьезные мужики в черных костюмах. Даже если бы он смог каким-то чудесным образом пройти мимо них – что вряд ли, – Крис заметил и других таких же, когда входил в клуб. 

Ему никогда отсюда не выбраться.

Уивинг берет свой стакан с выпивкой, какое-то время внимательно разглядывает содержимое, потом делает глоток. 

\- Когда до моего работодателя дошли слухи о вероятном стукаче в организации Падалеки, думаете, я не устроил доскональную проверку? 

Крис слышит голос Джеффа, приказывающий ему сохранять спокойствие. Помощь на подходе. Сохраняй спокойствие. Ну, помощь, может, и на подходе, но вовремя она явно не успеет. Им пришлось устроить базу очень далеко, а движение на дорогах в это время дня просто ужасное. 

\- Проверку, мистер Уивинг? – спрашивает Крис.

\- Да, проверку. Всех подчиненных Падалеки.

В коммуникаторе теперь слышен голос Коламбуса. А Крис думает, не стоит ли ему хотя бы попытаться убрать Уивинга, пока есть шанс. Ну, правда, слушать его монолог – только оттягивать неизбежное.

\- Мне, конечно же, показалось подозрительным, что такая счастливая возможность выпала вот так просто, - продолжает тем временем Уивинг, - поэтому я решил выяснить, кто из ближнего круга Падалеки смог бы его предать. 

Голоса в ухе Криса становятся все более истеричными, и на мгновение он желает, чтобы они просто заткнулись. Фальшивая надежда никому еще не помогала. Даже если они доберутся до клуба, даже если они попадут внутрь, все равно будет кровавая бойня. 

\- Первым в моем списке был мистер Эльба.

Крису хочется расхохотаться. Сегодня на его месте должен был быть Идрис. Но тому накануне ужасно захотелось суши, и всю предыдущую ночь и почти все утро он провел в жалобных стонах над унитазом. Из Коламбуса обманщик еще хуже, чем из Криса, а Оскар не смог бы соврать и ради спасения своей жизни – именно поэтому при почти постоянном присутствии рядом воров и убийц он оставался таким молчаливым, – так что короткая соломинка досталась Крису.

\- Ваше имя, мистер Эванс, было почти в самом конце моего списка, - Уивинг снова улыбается. Жуткое зрелище.

\- И этот список абсолютно надежен, так? – уточняет Крис.

Уивинг смеется. Очень жуткое зрелище. 

\- Надежен? Нет. Точен? Хмм... Думаю, да. – Уивинг чуть выпрямляется и смотрит Крису прямо в глаза. Жуткое зрелище с приправой из мурашек по спине. – Вы, мистер Эванс, как золотистый ретривер. Преданный. Непоколебимый. Очаровательный. И не очень умный. - Уивинг прищуривается. – Хотя мне любопытно, как вы себя поведете, находясь у меня на поводке.

А, нахрен это дерьмо. Крис лучше ляжет на гранату, чем отдастся этим мудакам. 

\- Вы, кажется, очень в себе уверены, мистер Уивинг, - говорит он.

\- О, да, - кивает Уивинг. – Но ради любопытства, дайте мне хотя бы одну вескую причину, почему вы могли бы предать не только Падалеки, но и членов своей собственной команды. – Уивинг качает головой. – Мне никогда не нравилось, как Падалеки руководит своей организацией, но вы и правда считаете себя семьей, так ведь? Так скажите мне, ради чего вы повернулись бы спиной к своим братьям?

Крис делает глубокий вдох и пытается взять себя в руки. Он не знает, сможет ли убить Уивинга, прежде чем грохнут его самого, но он уж точно постарается нанести как можно больше ущерба. Но не успевает он даже напрячься, как за его спиной раздается голос:

\- Ради меня.

Крису даже не нужно изображать удивление. 

\- Джен?!

Дженсен, который в данный момент должен спускаться по стене здания и вламываться в кабинет Уивинга, стоит здесь, между двумя громилами. И выглядит юным, неуверенным и очень, очень испуганным. 

\- Прости. – Дженсен смотрит на Уивинга, потом на Криса и опускает голову. – Я знаю, ты велел ждать тебя в отеле, но... я волновался. – Он бросает на Криса взгляд из-под ресниц и нервно теребит подол футболки. 

Крис понятия не имеет, что отвечать.

\- Скажи «все нормально, малыш», - орет в ухе Коламбус.

\- Все нормально, малыш, - послушно повторяет Крис. 

Дженсен улыбается ему неуверенно. Потом подходит и, кинув еще один быстрый взгляд на Уивинга, устраивается у Криса на коленях. Крис приобнимает его и пытается не подавиться собственным языком.

\- Ну надо же. - Лицо у Уивинга немного красное. – Это неожиданно.

\- Нам нужно сбежать, - говорит Дженсен. – Если Джаред нас поймает, он...

\- Убьет вас? – спрашивает Уивинг.

\- Он убьет Криса, - отвечает Дженсен. – Не думаю, что мне так повезет. 

Уивинг не сводит с них глаз. Крис крепче обнимает Дженсена. У того в глазах стоят слезы, он утыкается лицом Крису в волосы и пару раз шмыгает носом. Крис подхватывает игру и позволяет всем своим переживаниям отразиться на лице. 

\- Вы были правы, мистер Уивинг, - произносит он. И не обращает внимания, когда Дженсен чуть сжимает его шею. Теперь он понимает. – В принципе, я не их тех, кто смог бы предать. Но я люблю его, так что же мне делать? Мне нужны деньги, защита, место, где мы могли бы укрыться.

\- И в обмен на все это? – интересуется Уивинг.

\- Я расскажу вам все. – Крис снова крепко обнимает Дженсена. – Мы расскажем вам все.

\- Понятно. – Уивинг хмурится и молчит дольше, чем хотелось бы Крису. – Мне нужно переговорить с моим работодателем. Встретимся здесь завтра вечером. 

Уивинг коротко кивает. Крис понимает, что пока их отпускают. 

\- Пойдем, малыш. – Он помогает Дженсену встать. Потом обнимает его за плечи, прижимает к себе, и таким образом они и покидают клуб. Но когда выходят наружу, на холодный ночной воздух, Дженсен так от него и не отлипает.

Где-то через квартал он еще и утыкается носом Крису в шею.

\- За нами следят, - шепчет он.

Крис еле заметно кивает. Он ждал подобного. А вот чего он совсем не ожидал, так это того, что Дженсен швырнет его к ближайшей стене. И уж точно не ожидал, что Дженсен прижмется к нему и крепко поцелует. 

У Криса хватает ума обнять его, хотя каждый атом его тела вопит и корчится от ужаса. Это самый несексуальный поцелуй, который был у Криса в жизни, и когда Дженсен наконец отстраняется, Крис уверен, что постарел как минимум лет на десять.

\- Отлично, - говорит Дженсен. – По-моему, они ушли. – Он приподнимает брови и критически оглядывает Криса. – Ты в порядке?

Крис жалобно хнычет.

Дженсен осторожно треплет его по плечу.

\- Да, давай-ка вернем тебя на базу.

Еще через несколько кварталов к Крису возвращается голос.

\- Ты... это... спасибо.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

\- А что с Уивингом?

\- Не переживай, у меня есть план.

\- О, это здорово. А в этом плане есть пункт, где вы не даете Джареду меня прикончить?

Дженсен тычет пальцем ему в живот.

\- Не будь ребенком.

Крис опять хнычет.


	22. Just Call Him Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что случается, когда один из команды оказывается ранен?

Все получается случайно. Крис даже не может винить команду сербских убийц, за которыми они гонятся. Хотя он надеется, что если бы кусок арматуры пробил ему живот или грудь, а не просто ногу, то причина смерти выглядела бы более героической. 

Умереть в разгар боя – это прекрасно. Умереть, потому что ты случайно наступил на прогнившую доску, упал и напоролся на какой-то мусор – это довольно убого. 

Крису удается приподняться на локтях. Он смотрит на свою ногу, на торчащий из нее кусок металла, на растущее пятно крови на штанине и на землю вокруг. Его немного беспокоит, что ему все еще не больно, но он знает, что как только боль придет, он, скорее всего, начнет орать. 

\- Общая перекличка, - командует Джефф в его наушнике. Крис слышит, как другие члены команды отзываются, давая о себе знать. Он тоже пытается, но почему-то у него выходит только какой-то невнятный хрип. 

\- Эванс? – зовет его Джефф. – Эванс?! Блядь! Кто-нибудь видит Эванса? 

В ответ один за другим доносятся отрицательные ответы. Крис прочищает горло и снова пытается заговорить.

\- Парни, - произносит он слабо. – Парни, мне кажется... по-моему, у меня проблемы...

Боль наконец-то приходит – святая матерь божья и гребаные апостолы, – и Крису очень хочется отрубиться. Ему нужно отрубиться. Но у него идет кровь, очень сильно идет, и что-то подсказывает ему, что он должен оставаться в сознании. Он должен попытаться рассказать всем, где он. Должен держать глаза открытыми. Он должен... должен... он...

 

Крис приходит в себя и понимает, что дурь ему вкололи классную. Такое ощущение, что он плывет. Круто.

Он смотрит на плиточный потолок и пару раз моргает. Веки работают. Это хорошо. Глаза тоже. Он косится по сторонам, стараясь разглядеть как можно больше, не двигая при этом головой. 

Ему кажется, что голова тоже работает, но если он шевельнет ею, то его стошнит. А это будет плохо. И отвратительно.

Но он хочет знать, что происходит. И пить хочет. Крис открывает рот – тоже работает, здорово – и хотя он уверен, что не произнес ни одного настоящего слова, издаваемых им звуков хватает, чтобы привлечь чье-то внимание.

Внимание многих, как выясняется.

Крис закрывает глаза от обилия обеспокоенных лиц, взволнованных голосов и просто волн беспокойства, окруживших его кровать.

Он в кровати.

Это здорово.

В больничной кровати.

А вот это уже не так здорово.

\- Не налетайте на него всей толпой, - командует Оскар непривычно суровым голосом.

Крис даже чувствует, как все чуть сдают назад. Он снова открывает глаза. Единственный, кто остался в его поле зрения – Оскар. Благослови Господи тебя, Оскар, и стаканчик со льдом у тебя в руках.

Крис открывает рот, позволяет скормить себе ложку замороженной воды и моментально чувствует себя в тысячу раз лучше. Классный, должно быть, лед.

И дурь. Классная дурь.

\- Никогда, и я имею в виду, никогда больше так не делай, понял? – доносится голос Коламбуса откуда-то со стороны крисовых ног.

\- Лады, - легко, правда, все еще немного хрипло, соглашается Крис, - эээ... а что я сделал?

\- Чуть до инфаркта нас всех не довел, - отвечает Идрис. – И, учитывая возраст Джеффа, в этой шутке только доля шутки.

\- Спасибо, Идрис, - говорит Джефф.

Крис облизывает губы.

\- Что...

\- Ты упал, - сообщает Зоуи. – На что-то острое. Это было глупо.

\- Я... – Крис морщится, потому что приятная лекарственная дрема начинает исчезать, уступая место мерзкой болезненной реальности. – Аа, чтоб меня.

\- Ну вот, - тепло произноси Джефф. Его лицо появляется слева. – Как себя чувствуешь, парень?

\- Это вопрос с подвохом?

Джефф ухмыляется.

\- Ты нас всех напугал.

Сильная рука сжимает плечо Криса.

\- Я не испугалась, - говорит Зоуи. – Я... была слегка обеспокоена.

\- Ты от своего легкого беспокойства чуть с ума не сошла, - фыркает Коламбус. – Не выделывайся.

\- Я... – Крис с трудом сглатывает и принимает еще ложку льда от Оскара, - моя нога, она...

\- Не очень хорошо, - отвечает Джефф. – Но не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Придется полежать немного, а потом немного позаниматься физиотерапией.

\- Но со мной все будет хорошо? – уточняет Крис. И винит лекарства за свой жалобный тон. 

\- С тобой все будет отлично, - кивает Идрис со странной теплотой в голосе. 

\- А вот с остальными – не будет, если вы сейчас же не уберетесь из палаты. – У доктора Феррис тон далеко не теплый.

Криса оставляют одного до смешного быстро, хотя, прежде чем уйти, все легонько касаются его, треплют по плечу или по ноге. На один короткий миг ему кажется, что Оскар собирается что-то сказать. Но тот только хмурится, нежно проводит ладонью по лбу Криса и уходит вслед за остальными. 

У Криса такое ощущение, что он упустил что-то важное.

\- Ой, не дуйся, - говорит доктор Феррис, проверяя его пульс. – Они скоро вернутся. И моим медсестрам, скорей всего, придется прогонять как минимум полдюжины других посетителей, прежде чем я тебя отпущу. – Она слушает его сердце и светит фонариком в глаза. – На самом деле, мне кажется, я видела некоего босса-переростка и его страшного приятеля, топчущихся неподалеку от кофейного автомата. Мне стоит выйти ненадолго, чтоб они могли пробраться сюда. 

\- Они меня любят, - заявляет Крис. Сочетание лекарств, ранения и сонливости развязывает ему язык. 

\- В этом ты прав, дорогуша, - говорит Сэм и треплет его по волосам. – В этом ты прав.


	23. Ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Женевьев, бывшая подружка Джареда (которая понятия не имеет о роде его деятельности), приезжает в гости

\- Так, - Джефф устало трет лицо рукой, - Оскар следит за Дженсеном, остальные – докладывайте.

\- Натянутая проволока на лестнице, - тут же отзывается Коламбус.

\- Воспламеняющееся устройство под унитазом, - сообщает Идрис.

\- Ядовитый паук в душе, - говорит Зоуи.

\- А его-то он где откопал, черт возьми? – удивленно восклицает Крис и чешет шею, пытаясь избавиться от внезапного ощущения, что по ней кто-то ползет.

\- Хрен его знает, - пожимает плечами Джефф. – Они, вероятно, уже взрослыми вылупляются у него из затылка.

\- Можем мы вернуться к варианту с усыплением? – интересуется Идрис. – Только до тех пор, пока она не уедет.

\- Да, конечно, Идрис, - соглашается Джефф, - ты прав. Действуй. А потом, если все еще будешь жив и здоров, сможешь объяснить это Джареду.

\- Может быть... – Коламбус хмурится, - черт, может, кто-то должен объяснить это Джареду. Серьезно, я люблю парня, не поймите меня неправильно, но приглашать школьную подружку провести пару недель в твоем доме, когда человек, с котором ты в данный момент делишь постель, зарабатывал на жизнь, убивая людей... это просто глупо.

\- Но кто ж знал, что Дженсен будет так ревновать? – в отчаянии восклицает Джефф.

\- Особенно к тому, кого Джаред не видел больше десяти лет, - добавляет Крис.

\- Это... – Зоуи вздыхает. – Когда ты почти всю жизнь проводишь в одиночестве, как большинство убийц, а потом внезапно оказываешься не один, и тебе оказывают внимание и любят тебя... это может опьянять. Войти в привычку, как наркотик. – Она прочищает горло и приглаживает затянутые в тугой «хвост» волосы. – Ревность рождается из страха.

Джефф медленно кивает:

\- Дженсен привык быть первым и главным в жизни Джареда.

\- Но Джаред слишком занят с королевой бала совместными воспоминаниями о школьном прошлом, чтобы уделять Дженсену то внимание, к которому тот привык, - продолжает Идрис.

\- И поэтому Дженсен начал воспринимать Кортез как угрозу, - заканчивает Коламбус, - а мы все прекрасно знаем, как он поступает с угрозами.

\- Просто зашибись, - вздыхает Крис. – И как же нам убедить Дженсена, что он ведет себя по-идиотски?

\- Наверное, для начала не стоит использовать термин «по-идиотски», - тут же отзывается Джефф.

\- Я предлагаю отправить к нему Криса, - говорит Идрис. – Его Дженсен вероятнее всего не оставит инвалидом.

\- Эй, - возмущается Крис.

\- Поддерживаю, - кивает Зоуи.

\- Эй!

\- И я за, - поднимает руку Коламбус.

\- Эй!!

\- Решение принято большинством голосов. – Джефф пожимает плечами. – Извини, парень.

Крис с обидой на лице складывает руки на груди.

\- Ненавижу вас.

\- Просто посмотри на него своим щенячьим взглядом, - предлагает Коламбус, - и все будет пучком.

Крис открывает рот, чтобы поворчать еще немного, но тут у Джеффа звонит телефон.

\- Алло. Привет, Оскар. – Джефф слушает какое-то время, потом бледнеет. – Подожди, что?! Охренеть! Где ж он умудрился раздобыть арбалет? Черт. Да, да, сейчас придем. Проклятье. – Он отключает телефон и снова трет лицо. – Я становлюсь слишком стар для всего этого дерьма.

Зоуи сочувственно треплет его по плечу.

\- Напомните-ка, когда Кортез уезжает? – просит Коламбус.

\- Через пять дней, - отвечает Идрис.

Джефф качает головой.

\- Господи, помоги нам. Помоги нам всем.


	24. Ревность - 2

Дженсен не знает, сколько он вот так стоит, недоуменно моргая и глядя на Криса, как идиот, пытаясь осознать услышанные только что слова. Наконец он приходит в себя и, запинаясь, выдает:

\- Да нифига!

Крис смотрит на него с симпатией, которая немного пугает.

\- Еще как.

\- Я не ревную, Крис. Нет. Я даже не знаю, как это делается.

\- Ага. Тогда почему ты пытаешься убить школьную подружку Джареда?

\- Я не...

\- Что ты собираешься делать с арбалетом, Дженсен?

Дженсен смотрит на оружие в руке.

\- А... ничего.

\- Ничего?

\- Вот именно. Ничего.

Крис вздыхает.

\- Слушай, я понимаю. Если бы парень, которого я люблю, пригласил бы свою бывшую пассию погостить в нашем доме пару недель, не спросив сначала меня... видит бог, я бы разнес дом по кирпичику. Но Джаред и Кортез встречались в школе, старик. И не видели друг друга больше десяти лет!

\- Я знаю! – рявкает Дженсен. - Я в курсе их истории. И не думаю, что между ними может что-нибудь произойти. Джаред не собирается мне изменять. У него очень хорошо развит инстинкт самосохранения. К тому же она вроде бы счастлива в браке, с дантистом, кажется. Или с дерматологом. – Дженсен задумчиво морщит лоб. – А может, с педиатром. Я не очень внимательно слушал.

\- Так, - говорит Крис, - значит, ты думаешь, что между ними ничего не может быть? 

\- Именно это я и сказал, нет?

\- Тогда позволь спросить еще раз. Почему ты пытаешься ее убить?

\- Я... – Дженсен хочет возразить, когда до него наконец доходит. – Ха.

\- Что?

\- Ну, это... – Дженсен хмурится. – О... о-о.

Крис пытается не паниковать, но Дженсен в данный момент выглядит невероятно зловеще.

\- Что «о-о»?

\- Во-первых, - говорит Дженсен, - я не пытался убить Женевьев. Я в жизни никого не пытался убить. Если б я хотел ее смерти, она уже была бы мертва.

\- Хм, - задумчиво произносит Крис, – это настораживает.

\- Во-вторых, мне кажется, мною могла руководить некая ярость по отношению к Джареду.

\- Значит, на самом деле, твоя цель не Кортез? 

\- Я не могу причинить боль Джареду, - объясняет Дженсен. – Настоящую боль. Но я могу делать больно людям, которые ему близки.

\- Это разумно, - кивает Крис.

\- И мне кажется, нам с Джаредом нужно серьезно поговорить, - заявляет Дженсен.

\- Здорово, - соглашается Крис. – Наверное, для Джареда это будет не так здорово, но все равно. Значит, теперь ты перестанешь расставлять по всему дому ловушки? 

\- Больше никаких ловушек, - торжественно произносит Дженсен. – Обещаю. 

Крис решает не обращать внимания, что, говоря это, Дженсен прячет руку за спиной.


	25. Скорее всего...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дженсен встречает старого знакомого

\- Джен, я б хотел познакомить тебя...

\- О, Господи! Дженсен? Дженсен Эклз?!

У Дженсена глаза лезут на лоб, он смотрит то на Джареда, то на лицо, которое не видел лет пятнадцать.

\- Да, я. Привет, Скотт.

\- Вы знакомы? – спрашивает Джаред. Он вопросительно приподнял бровь, а на лице у него довольное выражение. Но Дженсен слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы не разглядеть за этой маской легкое беспокойство.

\- Мы учились в одной школе в Техасе, - объясняет Скотт. Он широко улыбается, демонстрируя неестественно белые зубы. – А сейчас, столько лет спустя, вдруг оказались на одном приеме в Лос-Анджелесе. Безумие, да?

\- Ага. – Дженсен хватает бокал с шампанским с подноса проходящего мимо официанта. – Безумие.

Джаред выглядит так, будто не может определиться – Рождество сейчас или кого-то хоронят. 

\- В школе? – Он переводит взгляд с Дженсена на Скотта и обратно. Дженсен практически видит, как его распирает от любопытства. 

\- О, да, - кивает Скотт. – Мы как-то потеряли связь после выпуска, но такое ведь часто случается, да?

Дженсену хочется напомнить, что они никогда и не были близкими друзьями, но он держит рот на замке и просто натягивает на лицо свою самую лучшую фальшивую улыбку. 

\- Точно.

\- Мы просто обязаны как-нибудь встретиться за ланчем и обсудить дела, - заявляет Скотт. – То есть, я предполагаю, именно поэтому Джаред и решил нас познакомить. Чем ты занимаешься в его фирме?

\- Эмм...

У организации Джареда, конечно же, есть легальное прикрытие, дымовая завеса, скрывающая множество противозаконных действий, которые на самом деле ее и финансируют. Дженсен не знает, насколько осведомлен Скотт и сколько правдивой информации ему можно выдать. 

Джаред собственническим жестом обнимает Дженсена за плечи.

\- Он мой бойфренд, - объявляет он с гордостью.

Дженсен уже давно научился не закатывать при этом глаза.

Странное выражение проскальзывает на лице Скотта.

\- Бойфренд? Понятно. Ну так, и чем ты занимаешься?

\- Я ведь только что тебе сказал, - отвечает за Дженсена Джаред, - он мой бойфренд.

Хватка на плече Дженсена становится еще крепче. А у самого Дженсена с каждой секундой растет желание кому-нибудь врезать.

\- О, значит, ты не работаешь? – спрашивает Скотт. – Нет, конечно, в этом нет ничего плохого. – Тон, каким он это произносит, заставляет Дженсена сжать зубы.

\- Ему не нужно работать, - говорит Джаред.

Нет, конечно, Дженсен представлял, какую роль будет играть на этом приеме. Те, кто знает, кто он и чем занимается - знает. Кто не знает – тот не знает. И обычно Дженсен совсем не против изобразить из себя самовлюбленного и пустоголового мальчика на содержании. 

Хотя сейчас это раздражает. Невероятно раздражает.

\- Это здорово, наверное, - кивает Скотт. Осуждение отчетливо читается на его чересчур загорелом лице. – Я хочу сказать, не зря же для выпускного альбома тебя выбрали самым красивым. И я слышал, ты бросил колледж, так что я рад, что ты нашел, за что в жизни уцепиться. – Скотт улыбается так приторно и понимающе, и единственное, что удерживает Дженсена от того, чтобы не вцепиться Скотту в лицо – это все сильнее сжимающая его плечо рука Джареда.

\- Мне кажется, ты немного неправильно понял ситуацию, - произносит Джаред напряженно. – Дженсен в отставке.

\- В отставке? А чем он занимался?

\- Охотой за головами, - говорит Джаред с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом.

Дженсен готов расцеловать его. И расцелует, потом. Сильно.

\- Ну, - продолжает Джаред, - я сказал «в отставке», но иногда он время от времени работает на меня. Именно ему я доверяю самые деликатные ситуации. Может быть, когда-нибудь ты сможешь посмотреть, как он работает.

\- Думаю, мне это понравится, - говорит Скотт и подмигивает.

Дженсен чувствует, как впервые за вечер его губы растягиваются в настоящей, не поддельной, улыбке.

\- Не так сильно, как мне.


	26. Беспокойство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отцу Дженсена кажется, что с его мальчиком что-то... не так

Алан всегда следил, не пропадают ли в их районе домашние животные. Нет, нельзя сказать, что он думал об этом постоянно, но когда ловил себя за чтением очередного объявления, то только в первое мгновение его охватывали стыд и чувство вины, а потом он просто смирялся с тем маленьким ядовитым червячком сомнения, что точил его разум уже несколько лет.

Что-то не так было с Дженсеном.

Алан ни с кем это не обсуждал. Не осмеливался. В конце концов, это было просто ощущение. Ведь не то чтобы он мог указать на какой-то конкретный поступок и сказать: «представляете, мой младший сын – психопат. Интересно, наша медицинская страховка распространяется на психиатрические больницы?».

И вообще, он мог все это просто сам себе напридумывать. Ему могло привидеться то жесткое выражение, которое иногда появлялось во взгляде Дженсена или то, как расчетливо он изучает людей вокруг.

Дженсен очаровательный и милый. Его чуть оттопыренные уши и большие глаза в сочетании с ненавидимыми им веснушками придавали ему невинный вид, какой нечасто встретишь у мальчиков-подростков. Он идеальный, прекрасный ребенок.

Наверное.

Но Алан все равно проверяет, не исчезают ли в их районе животные.

А потом Алан однажды возвращается домой с работы и обнаруживает Дженсена стоящим на коленях на тротуаре рядом с чем-то маленьким и лохматым. У Алана сердце уходит куда-то в пятки, когда он понимает, что это один из соседских котов. Ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит, а в голове бьется странное «ну вот, наконец-то». Он оказался прав, теперь они могут оказать Дженсену помощь и жить дальше. 

Он выходит из машины, но не успевает ничего сказать. Дженсен поворачивается к нему, и Алан думает, что он мог очень сильно ошибаться. Дженсен выглядит раздавленным, лицо у него все мокрое от слез. Его рассказ о случившемся постоянно прерывается горькими всхлипами. Один из их соседей, Дженкинс, задавил бедное животное. И даже не остановился.

Дженсен пытался помочь, но было уже слишком поздно. Он убрал кота с дороги, чтобы на него не наехал еще кто-нибудь. И он хотел знать, как можно было так поступить с невинным животным и просто поехать дальше.

Алан, прямо в своих дорогих брюках, отпускается на землю рядом с сыном и крепко его обнимает.

Вечером, после того, как дети легли спать, они с Донной сидят на кухне и обсуждают произошедшее. Они говорят, что Дженкинс – алкоголик и опасен для окружающих. Что на дороге вместо кота мог оказаться ребенок. И что они ничего не могут сделать, пока Дженкинс на самом деле кого-нибудь не травмирует или не убьет.

В какую-то секунду Алану кажется, что он видит движущуюся тень за кухонной дверью, но когда он моргает и смотрит снова, там ничего нет. Больше он об этом не вспоминает.

Следующей ночью кто-то перерезает все четыре шины на машине Дженкинса. Обнаружив такой акт вандализма, тот приходит в ярость. И нападает на одного из соседей. Кто-то вызывает полицию. Он и на них нападает.

Полицейские его арестовывают. Не особо при этом церемонясь.

Алан стоит на подъездной дорожке, но смотрит не на заваруху у соседнего дома. Он наблюдает за Дженсеном. Дженсеном, который, кажется, невероятно рад всему происходящему. На самом деле Алан даже сказал бы, что он выглядит... самодовольным.

Алан не задает вопросов. Даже не думает об этом.

Но проверять, не пропадают ли в их районе домашние животные, перестает.


	27. Йети тоже умеют быть незаметными

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джаред пытается быть незаметным

Может, Джаред и не крутой убийца с навыками ниндзя, но он все равно смертельно опасный босс невероятно успешной преступной организации. У него есть таланты.

Просто умение быть незаметным не из их числа.

\- Джей, - зовет Дженсен, голос его звучит четко и громко, хотя и раздается из-за двери. – Почему ты сидишь в шкафу?

\- Эмм... меня там нет, - Джаред морщится и думает, не придушить ли себя одной из курток, висящих у него над головой. 

\- Ладно, - говорит Дженсен и, помолчав, добавляет: - Мне стоит беспокоиться? Я не совсем уверен... Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвал кого-нибудь или...

\- Нет! – кричит Джаред. – Нет. Все нормально. Все хорошо. У меня все хорошо.

\- Ты собираешься выходить?

\- Через минуту. – Может, через две. Когда он будет уверен, что его лицо не похоже цветом на стоп-сигнал. И серьезно, какого черта он себе думал? – Здесь на самом деле довольно уютно. Тихо. – На этот раз Джаред все-таки утыкается лицом в одну из курток.

\- Понятно, - тянет Дженсен. – Значит, ты не против, если я тоже туда залезу?

\- Ммммффффф, - говорит Джаред, потому что рот у него забит тканью.

Дверь в шкаф чуть приоткрывается, и Дженсен проскальзывает внутрь. Джаред жмурится от льющегося в щель света и не открывает глаза, даже когда Дженсен прикрывает дверь.

\- Ну так... – Дженсен стоит довольно близко, и Джаред чувствует его дыхание на своей щеке. – Часть меня волнуется, другая - хочет непристойно пошутить, а в целом я очень озадачен.

Джаред вздыхает.

\- Ты ведь любишь меня, да?

\- Мне кажется, верный ответ на этот вопрос «ну ясен пень, да».

\- Даже, когда я веду себя немного по-идиотски.

\- И еще раз - да.

\- Я собирался тебя удивить.

\- И... чем... именно...

\- Собой, - признается Джаред. – Я собирался подкрасться к тебе, схватить, а потом... ну, знаешь... секс и все такое.

\- Хм. – Дженсен какое-то время обдумывает услышанное. – М-да, если б ты это сделал, я был бы очень удивлен. А потом, после того, как инстинктивно сломал бы тебе трахею, уверен, что был бы по большей части подавлен.

\- Должен признать, я не до конца все продумал. – Джаред хлопает ресницами. – Подожди, что значит, по большей части подавлен?

\- Ну, ты бы сам был виноват, - объясняет Дженсен с присущей ему практичностью. – Кто вообще в здравом уме пытается подкрасться к бывшему убийце?

Джаред с несчастным выражением опускается на парки, оставшиеся с того раза, когда они ездили кататься на лыжах. Дженсен немного смягчает его страдания, прижимая к себе. Джаред чувствует, как пальцы касаются его живота, расстегивая пряжку на ремне. 

\- Знаешь, - шепчет Дженсен, прижимаясь горячими губами к его щеке, - здесь довольно уютно.

Джаред не совсем так собирался провести остаток дня, но жаловаться он точно не будет. Даже если в итоге придется отдавать парки в химчистку.


	28. Разговор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Дженсена и Джареда происходит важный разговор

\- Не то чтобы я был против попробовать что-то новенькое в спальне, Джен.

\- Ага.

\- Я просто... ну, знаешь, просто...

\- Продолжай.

\- Я просто... Если все хорошо, зачем что-то менять, так?

\- Если все... хорошо...

\- Вот именно! Я хочу сказать, наша сексуальная жизнь – просто класс, так? То есть, она... Я ведь прав, да?

\- Ну да, она ничего так.

\- Видишь, это... Подожди, что значит «ничего так»?

\- Мы ведь уже давно вместе, Джей.

\- Чт... Ты несчастлив, Джен? О, Господи, тебе наскучила наша сексуальная жизнь?

\- В смысле, мы, делающие одно и то же? Ночь за ночью? Конечно же нет, как мне это может наскучить?

\- Да, только сарказма этому разговору и не хватало.

\- Сказал он с сарказмом.

\- Ладно, ладно. Слушай, ты... ты хочешь порвать со мной или что?

\- Да бога... Я даже не собираюсь отвечать на это. Или нет, подожди, собираюсь. Не будь идиотом, Джей! Господи!

\- Ну откуда мне знать! Ты сказал, что тебе скучно!

\- Джаред. Наши отношения, что, строятся исключительно на сексе?

\- Конечно, нет. Я люблю тебя.

\- Ага, а я люблю тебя, придурок. Но только то, что мы любим друг друга, не значит, что мы не погрязли в рутине. Есть всякие статьи об этом и... эмм... вот.

\- Дженсен?

\- М?

\- Что ты читал?

\- Что? Просто... журналы.

\- Какие журналы?

\- Ну, знаешь... ежемесячные.

\- «Космополитен»?

\- О, Господи.

\- «Домашний очаг»?

\- Джаред, я богом клянусь...

\- «Советы от Марты Стюарт»? 

\- Во-первых, в нем только рецепты и советы по декору... Хотя я его, конечно же, не читал.

\- О, Дженсен... малыш, проcти меня. Я стал невнимателен к тебе, да? Обещаю, я как можно быстрее найду кого-нибудь, кого ты сможешь убить, хорошо?

\- Это не... Вообще-то, да, я был бы тебе признателен, спасибо. Но это не меняет того факта, что мы...

\- Не говори «погрязли в рутине».

\- Погрязли в рутине.

\- Проклятье, Джен. Отлично. Если тебе действительно станет лучше от того, что мы поменяемся, тогда...

\- Дело не в этом, просто... Джей, мы вместе надолго. Я собираюсь провести с тобой следующие пятьдесят лет как минимум. И в течение этих пятидесяти с лишним лет будет время, когда нам нужно будет внести немного разнообразия. Это не значит, что нам не классно вместе. Это просто значит, что мы люди.

\- Понятно. Значит, ты человек?

\- Какого... заткнись.

\- Заставь меня.

\- Знаешь, Джаред, ты...

\- Нет, Джен. Заставь меня.

\- А-а.

\- Ага.

\- Круто.


	29. Первая ссора

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дженсен думает, что Джаред собирается его бросить

Дженсен знает, что он не самый легкий в общении человек. Даже делая скидку на пограничное состояние (ну ладно, социопатию) и работу наемным убийцей, он все равно довольно...

Вспыльчивый.

И угрюмый.

И в целом не очень приятный человек.

Иногда.

Частенько.

Именно поэтому, если он будет честен сам с собой, он был совсем не против сыграть роль мальчика на содержании, когда Джаред попросил его держать свою реальную личность в секрете ото всех, а особенно от службы безопасности. 

Джаред беспокоится за давление Джеффа. Дженсену кажется, это довольно глупо. Или трогательно – зависит от общего уровня его раздражения в тот момент, когда он об этом думает.

Но Мальчик На Содержании Малибу-Дженсен (аксессуары для бассейна в комплекте, плавки speedo за отдельную плату) – свой в доску, компанейский парень! Он веселый и вежливый, и милый, и мамина радость, и, в целом, прекрасный, прекрасный человек.

Быть Дженсеном - Мальчиком На Содержании невероятно утомительно. Все это самодовольство и позирование, и улыбки.

Гадость.

Но Дженсен все равно это делает, играет свою роль. Потому что у обычного Дженсена есть ужасное смутное подозрение, что Джареду очень, очень нравится Мальчик На Содержании – Дженсен. А Дженсену очень, очень нравится Джаред.

И Дженсен начинает ловить себя на мысли, что ревнует одну из своих личностей.

А это не очень полезно для здоровья.

Так что нет ничего удивительного – для обычного Дженсена, по крайней мере, – когда однажды вечером ситуация доходит до критической точки. 

Они сидят в своей гостиной, когда Джаред говорит что-то невинное и совершенно не имеющее отношение к сути дела. Помимо того маленького факта, что вышеупомянутое невинное заявление оказывается той самой последней каплей, которая переполняет чашу терпения Дженсена. 

Дженсен и понятия не имел, что его терпение вообще могло где-то что-то там переполнить, но как только оно выплескивается кровавыми брызгами, об этом узнают все вокруг.

Когда Дженсен приходит в себя, он стоит, тяжело дыша и сжимая, слава Богу, не испачканные в крови кулаки. Он чувствует себя измотанным, как будто только что проделал грязную, тяжелую физическую работу, хотя и находится всего в метре от дивана.

И к несчастью, судя по тому, как сотрудники службы безопасности врываются в дверь, с оружием наперевес и ошалевшими лицами, грязная и тяжелая работа у Дженсена, похоже, не за горами.

Он оглядывается на Джареда, который все еще сидит на диване с почти комическим выражением удивления и шока на лице.

Когда Дженсен открывает рот, он не очень уверен, что собирается сказать, но уж точно не визгливое «Ты меня бросаешь?», что срывается с языка.

\- Что?! – вскрикивает Джаред.

Джефф убирает пистолет в кобуру и недобро смотрит на своего начальника:  
\- Какого черта ты натворил?

\- Что? Ничего! – Джаред переводит взгляд с Джеффа на Дженсена. – Я не... Что?!

\- Потому что, если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел – я уйду. – Это Дженсен тоже говорить не собирался.

\- Я даже не знаю, что происходит, - жалобно произносит Джаред.

Джефф фыркает и выгоняет всю команду – тоже хмуро глядящую на Джареда – из комнаты. 

\- Исправь все! – шипит он ему, прежде чем закрыть дверь.

Джаред несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, потом поднимается с дивана. Осторожно, показывая пустые руки, он подходит к Дженсену.

\- Дженсен, - тихо произносит он, - поговори со мной. Скажи, что, черт возьми, происходит? 

Дженсен все еще чувствует усталость, а еще возбуждение и небольшое смятение. Не лучшее сочетание.

\- Я знаю, что ты любишь его больше, чем меня.

Джаред недоуменно моргает:

\- Кого «его»?

\- Другого меня!

Джаред чуть отстраняется. 

\- Но ты один, Дженсен. Если только у тебя нет злобного брата-близнеца. Еще более злобного брата-близнеца. О, Господи, у тебя есть еще более злобный брат-близнец?

\- Что? – усмехается Дженсен. – Не будь идиотом!

\- Ну да, конечно, именно я веду сейчас себя как идиот.

Дженсен упирает руки в бока и смотрит на него злобно. Джаред бледнеет и делает пару шагов назад. 

О, да, Дженсен еще не растерял свои навыки.

\- Я знаю, что Дженсен, который появляется перед всеми, нравится тебе больше, чем Дженсен, которого ты видишь наедине, - говорит он.

Джаред чуть наклоняет голову. Дженсен почти видит, как крутятся в ней шестеренки, а потом сверху вспыхивает маленькая лампочка, когда Джаред понимает.

\- И как, - произносит Джаред медленно, - позволь спросить, ты пришел к этому выводу?

\- Очень просто! Потому что он славный. И веселый. И ты тоже славный и веселый. Так что... вот.

\- Джен... – Джаред трет лицо. – Я... Иди сюда. – Он разводит руки в стороны.

\- Нет.

\- Иди сюда, - повторяет Джаред.

\- Я не хочу.

\- Нет, хочешь.

Да, Дженсен хочет. Он сопротивляется еще пару секунд, потом медленно подходит к Джареду. И все. Он точно не делает ничего глупого или девчачьего, например, не вздыхает довольно, когда Джаред крепко сжимает его в объятиях.

Ну ладно, ладно, вздыхает.

\- Да, - говорит Джаред, - мне нравится человек, которого ты изображаешь на людях, потому что меня невероятно забавляет, когда я вижу, как этот великолепный, элегантный, смертельно опасный хищник дурит всех вокруг, заставляя их думать, что он просто милый, ласковый котенок. Он нравится мне, потому что он – одна из граней тебя, человека, в котором я обожаю все. 

\- Все? – переспрашивает Дженсен приглушенно, уткнувшись лицом в джаредово плечо. Он чувствует, как Джаред легонько целует его в висок.

\- Все.

\- Даже когда я угрюмый, антисоциальный психопат?

\- Ты явно не представляешь, каким восхитительно угрюмым, антисоциальным психопатом ты можешь быть.

Дженсен чуть откидывает голову и смотрит Джареду в лицо.

\- Ну так.

\- Что?

\- Это наша первая серьезная ссора.

\- Не уверен, можно ли считать то, когда ты орал, а я едва не обмочил штаны от ужаса, ссорой.

\- Если это была ссора, значит, мы можем заняться примирительным сексом.

\- Это точно была ссора.

\- Ага.


	30. Агент

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Миша не умеет общаться

Стоя на террасе и наблюдая за разномастными преступниками, расхаживающими по заднему двору особняка Падалеки, Миша думает, сколько плюсов к карме он заработает, если переметнется во второй раз и поделится с окружным прокурором всем, что знает.

Потом он думает, остались ли еще хот-доги.

А потом он думает, видит ли еще кто-нибудь облако, напоминающее формой рыбку.

\- Знаешь, - говорит подошедший к нему Дженсен, - когда у тебя на лице такое выражение, я никак не могу понять, строишь ты планы на мировое господство или пытаешься вспомнить, что ел позавчера на ужин.

Миша пару раз моргает.

\- А почему ты допускаешь, что эти два варианта взаимоисключающие?

Дженсен ухмыляется и кладет руку ему на плечо. Как друг. Миша до сих пор иногда с трудом воспринимает этот факт.

\- А если серьезно, - продолжает Дженсен, - то, что ты стоишь здесь и пялишься на всех, начинает напрягать некоторых гостей. А как бы забавно это не было, если кто-нибудь уйдет с вечеринки раньше времени, Джаред расстроится. А я очень не люблю, когда Джаред расстраивается.

Рука, лежащая на мишином плече, чуть сжимается. Совсем немного. Миша прочищает горло.

\- Для протокола: я стоял здесь, не только на всех пялясь. Я еще смотрел на облака.

Дженсен задирает голову.

\- Ха. Рыбка.

\- Спасибо, - произносит Миша торжественно.

Дженсен опять усмехается и чуть сжимает его плечо.

\- Тусуйся, общайся с народом. Я серьезно.

Тусоваться. Это Миша может. Миша – отлично тренированный специальный агент, работающий на правительство Соединенных Штатов, он умеет тусоваться.

***

Тусоваться сложно.

***

\- Может, тебе просто стоит вести себя, как обычно, - советует ему Эванс полчаса спустя, после того, как Миша попытался пообщаться с парой человек. 

\- Я вел себя, как обычно, - говорит Миша.

\- А-а. Тогда, может тебе стоит вести себя, как кто-нибудь другой. – Эванс драматично вскрикивает, когда Шорт дает ему подзатыльник.

\- Крис!

\- Что?!

Миша вздыхает.

\- Нет, это обоснованное предложение. Но один из моих инструкторов в Квантико однажды сказал мне, что я не должен менять себя, подстраиваясь под других, только чтобы люди вокруг почувствовали себя лучше. 

\- Похоже, твой инструктор – классный чувак, - говорит Морган.

\- Для федерала, - добавляет Эльба.

\- Да, - кивает Миша, - правда, еще он верил, что пришельцы похитили его младшую сестру и что эти самые пришельцы рано или поздно поработят или уничтожат человечество. – Тут Миша замечает квадратные глаза слушателей. – Перегрузил информацией?

\- Немного, - говорит Шорт. – Совсем чуть-чуть.

***

\- Миша?

\- Да, Дженсен.

\- Почему ты прячешься в кустах?

Миша оглядывает свою, как ему казалось, непроницаемую лиственную крепость. Вздыхает и встает. 

\- Я старался избегать тебя, - сообщает он, отряхивая брюки от грязи.

Дженсен смотрит на него в недоумении.

\- Эмм... понятно.

Миша опять вздыхает. На этот раз глубже. 

\- Я пытался тусоваться. Получилось не очень.

\- Ага, - кивает Дженсен, - я слышал. Ты действительно сказал Майку, что вы держите его сестру под наблюдением?

\- У нас есть чудесная съемка ее свадьбы. Я подумал, он захочет получить копию.

\- Ага. – Дженсен тянет Мишу за рукав рубашки, пока полностью не вытаскивает из кустов, потом закидывает руку ему на плечи и ведет обратно к дому. – Ты знаешь, почему ты мне нравишься, Миша? – спрашивает он.

\- Потому что я сдаю тебе информацию?

\- Помимо этого.

\- Без понятия.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - говорит Дженсен, - потому что ты еще более социально неприспособленный, чем я.

\- Ты социально приспособленный.

Дженсен смеется.

\- Столько лет изображая пустоголового бойфренда Джареда, я очень хорошо научился притворяться, что мне уютно в большом обществе, - признается он. – Но до того как мы познакомились, я столько лет провел один... – Дженсен качает головой, - мне до сих пор иногда тяжело привыкнуть к такой атмосфере, хотя большинство людей тут – мои друзья. – Он резко останавливается и смотрит на Мишу. – У меня есть друзья. 

Он кажется немного сбитым с толку этим фактом. Миша его прекрасно понимает.

\- Думаю, мне бы понравились друзья.

\- Вот почему я хочу, чтобы ты тусовался, - говорит Дженсен.

\- Не думаю, что тусовка способствует возникновению каких-либо дружеских чувств, - заявляет Миша.

\- Время покажет, - с уверенностью отвечает Дженсен. – Если и есть что-то общее у всех людей Джареда, так это то, что все они чуток странные. Конечно, ты страннее, чем большинство из них, но все же...

Миша расслабляется, чувствуя на плече руку Дженсена. Друзья. Ему нравится, как это звучит.


	31. Встреча выпускников

\- Ты уверен, что все нормально? – спрашивает Джаред, когда они входят в роскошный холл отеля. В одной руке у него тяжелый бежевый конверт, а другая крепко обнимает Дженсена чуть ниже талии.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Дженсен, автоматически изучая входы, выходы и толпу вокруг.

\- Ага. – Джаред косится на него. – Вот только улыбка у тебя в духе «я готов убить любого, кто ко мне подойдет».

\- Ничего подобного, - говорит Дженсен, - у меня улыбка в духе «спросите, насколько я адекватен, потому что я абсолютно адекватен». – Он трогает пальцами кожу вокруг губ. – Разве не так?

\- Джен. – Подталкивая Дженсена в спину, Джаред направляет его в небольшой альков. – Нам не обязательно это делать.

Дженсен закатывает глаза.

\- Ой, да ради... Конечно, обязательно, Джаред. Мы здесь, так ведь? Мы сели на самолет, мы вернулись в Техас... Господи, ты знаешь, как давно я не был в Техасе?

\- Четырнадцать лет, - говорит Джаред.

\- Четырнадцать лет. – Дженсен поводит плечами и одергивает полы пиджака. – И мы не пойдем на попятную сейчас, Джей, когда мы всего в сотне метров от всей этой хрени. 

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Джаред, - но помни: я лучше свалю в разгар вечера, чем позволю тебе свихнуться окончательно и начать убивать людей зонтиками для коктейлей.

\- Как будто можно причинить какой-то вред... Хотя, да, наверное, я смог бы причинить вред зонтиком для коктейля. Если он достаточно острый, и я воткну его в нужное место, и...

\- Дженсен?

\- Да, Джаред.

\- Пожалуйста, перестань.

\- Хорошо. – Дженсен чуть приподнимает уголки губ. – А как насчет этой улыбки? – спрашивает он сквозь зубы. – Эта улыбка выглядит нормально?

Джаред морщится.

\- Вполне, если ты серийный убийца.

\- Ну, почти.


	32. Ткни в опасность палочкой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чад любит жить на грани

Чад не боится Дженсена.

Не боится.

Правда.

Только потому, что тот – чокнутый наемный убийца со смертельными навыками, мгновенной реакцией и острым взглядом, который как будто проделывает дырку в черепе Чада и проникает до глубины души, не значит, что Чад его боится.

Правда.

\- Мюррей.

\- Эклз.

Дженсен не сводит с него взгляда, но Чад не будет вздрагивать или ерзать, или в ужасе бросаться из окна кабинета. Он не слабак, проклятье! Он, мать вашу, мужик, и лучше бы Дженсен это знал!

Дженсен закатывает глаза и усмехается:

\- Не знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, но абсолютно уверен, что о чем-то глупом.

\- Ага, - говорит Чад, - о твоем лице.

\- О Боже. – Дженсен трет виски. – Хочу, чтоб ты знал – сейчас мне очень больно.

Чад настораживается.

\- От того, что я собираюсь сказать, мне физически больно, - продолжает Дженсен, - но я думаю, мы должны... Господи... Нам нужно подружиться.

\- Черта с два, нифига не нужно, - мотает головой Чад. – Я ненавижу тебя. Ты ненавидишь меня. Мне кажется, наша взаимная вражда нас обоих устраивает.

\- Не пойми неправильно, если б это зависело от меня, костюм из твоей кожи уже сушился бы у меня над ванной...

\- Чувак, отвратительно.

\- Но я не могу тебя убить, - говорит Дженсен. – Или выковырять тебе глаза ложкой. Или вырвать язык плоскогубцами. Или...

\- А ты много об этом думал, да?

Дженсен пожимает плечами. 

\- Ты лучший друг Джареда. По какой-то неизвестной, неестественной, невероятной причине ты... ему нравишься. Как человек. Или кто ты там.

\- Я и Сасквач многое пережили за прошедшие годы, - заявляет Чад самодовольно. – А вместе мы уже очень давно. Намного дольше, чем рядом с ним ошивается твоя симпатичная задница. 

Дженсен закрывает глаза и делает медленный, глубокий вдох, потом такой же выдох. Чад внимательно на него смотрит.

\- Костюм из кожи? – догадывается он.

\- Язык и плоскогубцы, - говорит Дженсен. – Это мое любимое. Костюм из кожи я приберегаю для особых случаев.

\- А-а. – Чад хмурится задумчиво. – Для каких, например?

\- Вроде того, когда ты прервал наш ужин в честь годовщины нашего знакомства.

Чад поеживается. 

\- В свою защиту могу сказать, это было до того, как я узнал, что у вас все так серьезно и по-настоящему. Мне до сих пор частенько кажется, что ты кто-то вроде снятой на долгий срок проститутки. Ну, знаешь, типа того, как некоторые годами живут в гостиничных номерах.

Дженсен закрывает глаза и делает медленный, глубокий вдох.

\- Костюм из кожи? – снова спрашивает Чад.

\- Ага. – Дженсен открывает глаза и практически пришпиливает Чада взглядом к креслу. – Ну так вот, как я говорил, нам нужно подружиться. Я люблю Джареда, думаю, и ты о нем заботишься своим собственным, немного странным способом. А Джаред любит меня и испытывает какую-то странную привязанность к тебе. Так что... Следовательно... К черту. Давай просто постараемся не слишком действовать друг другу на нервы, ладно?

Чад смотрит в горящие огоньком безумия глаза Дженсена, на стиснутые до желваков зубы, на пальцы на левой руке, сжимающиеся так, словно он кого-то душит. 

\- Как скажешь, - говорит Чад. – Но знай, разобьешь Джареду сердце, и у нас с тобой будет серьезный разговор. И плевать на костюм из кожи.  
Дженсен какое-то время смотрит на него.

\- А ты не такой уж и мудак, а, Мюррей?

Чад улыбается.

\- Бывают у меня яркие моменты.


End file.
